My Number & Only ONE
by BebbekKuning
Summary: Memiliki Quirk langka, Menjadi pusat perhatian, dan Menjadi pusat dari Harem di antara "TEMAN" dekatnya. Apa yang akan Izuku lakukan jika 3 kondisi tersebut jatuh di dalam keseharian dan kehidupannya?. KatsuDeku[main pairing], [Female Quirk!Deku], OOC Tomura, and Overprotective Kacchan, Full Summary Inside. "itu karena kamu adalah nomor satu dan satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku"
1. Prologue(?)

Ini ff pertamaku di fandom Boku no Hiro Academia / My Hero Academia, aku juga ada nulis ff lain di fandom Yuri! On Ice. Kalau kalian bersedia, silahkan di baca (^v^)9

Fan's-ku yang setia dari fandom YoI pasti bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku nulis ff di fandom lain, di saat ff-ku yang lain belum kelar?!

Alasannya simple, karena ide di dalam otakku mulai MENGGANJAL dan membuatku GATAL. Ini sangat menganggu dan hampir sembuatku, jadi aku menumpahkannya dalam bentuk FF.

Notice :

Aku minta maaf karena ketidak ahli-an-ku dalam menulis ff di fandom ini, dan juga kurang spesifikasi dengan ceritaku sendiri. Kalau mau tau kapan aku Updete, check profile-ku!

 **DISSCLAIMER:** BnHA / MHA not Mine!

Warning (?) :

Fem!Deku & Quirk!Deku

OOC and Overprotective Kacchan

FULL Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku Route (mungkin?)

Vulgar language(maybe?)

Karena Izuku perempuan (di ff ini). Aku mengganti tinggi badan Izuku jadi 160cm. sekitar sebahu Bakugou Katsuki (172cm).

Summary (?):

 _Midoriya Izuku, anak perempuan yang memiliki ciri khas rambut ikal ke-hijauan, meta emerald yang lebar, dan bintik manis di atas kulit wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Karena paras manis, kondisi tubuh dan kekuatan special yang ia miliki, Izuku sering di incar oleh para penjahat / Villain. Selalu mengikuti atau ada di dekat Bakugou Katsuki._

 _Bakugou Katsuki, anak lak-laki yang merupakan sahabat Izuku sejak kecil, yang diam-diam memiliki perasaan special ke-Izuku yang ia pendam sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Izuku –dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau perasaan tersebut di sebut cinta. Katsuki selalu ada di dekat Izuku. Bersumpah untuk membunuh siapa saja yang membuat Izuku menangis._

 _Keduanya saling melindungi juga membantu satu sama lain dan memiliki ambisi yang sama untuk menjadi pahlawan / Hero_

– _Hero yang akan melampaui All Might._


	2. Chapter 01

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 001=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

First encounter

Cerita ini berawal di sebuah kota, tepatnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang memiliki papan nama yang bertuliskan _Asahina Kinder garden_ , sebuah TK yang berada di pusat kota. Ada beberapa orang tua sudah berdatangan untuk mengantarkan anak mereka sebelum para orang tua tersebut memulai hari mereka untuk berkerja. Tapi kita tidak memfokuskan cerita ini kesana. Kita focus pada seorang ibu yang berperawakkan mungil dan langsing, rambutnya yang lurus dan berwarna kehijauan melambai lembut di sela ia memperhatikan anak perempuannya yang menyanyikan sebuah melodi dengan sangat riang.

"Mama! Ayo cepat!" anak perempuan yang warna rambutnya sama dengan ibunya –hanya saja ikal dan di potong pendek dengan tambahan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura. Matanya terlihat berbinar melihat gedung yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat ia mendapatkan banyak teman " _Kyaa!_ "

"Waa!"

Senyum di wajah sang ibu menghilang saat melihat anaknya terjatuh karena di tabrak oleh anak laki-laki berambut _spikey_ dan _Ash Blond_ , matanya yang orange –mendekati merah, terlihat sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia tabrak "KATSUKI! CEPAT MINTA MAAF!" dari belakangnya, seorang wanita yang memiliki mata, style dan warna rambut yang sama dengan si anak laki-laki, terlihat sangat marah dan tanpa basa-basi menjitak kepala anak laki-laki-nya.

"AWCH! …kuuh…! Dasar nenek lampir!" dan sekali lagi, dia mendapatkan sebuah jitakkan di kepalanya.

"Mn…? Inko?!" sebenarnya ada rasa ragu di dalam dirinya –Bakugou Mitsuki, saat memanggil nama dari sosok wanita yang membantu anak perempuannya untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

Wanita berambut kehijauan –Midoriya Inko, yang masih membantu anak perempuannya untuk berdiri den membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor, mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa namanya di pannggil "Eh?! Mitsuki?!"

Dan tentunya, tanpa di duga keduanya ternyata saling kenal, mereka adalah sahabat dekat dari SMA. Setelah berbincang tentang kilas balik kapan mereka terakhir bertemu di acara reuni beberapa tahun lalu –ketika keduanya masih sama-sama hamil. Keduanya pun beralih untuk memperkenalkan anak mereka dengan satu sama lain "Izuku…" bisik Inko pada anak perempuannya yang selalu malu pada orang baru dan bersembunyi di belakang sosok sang ibu, perlahan, dia mulai memberanikan diri dan maju untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mata emerald-nya menatap Mitsuki, kemudian ke anak laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar –terpesona mungkin? "Na –Namaku Midoriya Izuku, 5 tahun, salam kenal" dengan wajah yang memerah dia membungkuk singkat pada ibu dan anak di depannya. Bibirnya membuat senyum malu-malu yang membuat wajah imutnya yang merona semakin imut.

Ada perasaan hangat yang timbul di hati Mitsuki saat melihat ekspresi malu dari Izuku "Fufufu! Manis sekali anak perempuan-mu Inko! Katsuki, kau juga perkenalkan dirimu!" Mitsuki menepuk kepala anak laki-laki-nya –menyadarkan sang anak dari renungannya tentang Izuku yang masih menatapnya malu-malu.

"Bakugou Katsuki…" walau hampir terdengar seperti sebuah gumamman, Inko dan Izuku masih bisa mendengar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sang ibu dari Katsuki terlihat puas, kemudian dengan beberapa kali tepukkan di kepala anaknya, dia berlutut di depan Katsuki –yang terlihat tidak suka dengan tepukkan yang di berikan oleh ibunya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku Katsuki" sang ibu menatap lurus dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Katsuki "Kau laki-laki kan?" wajah Katsuki berubah menjadi serius saat mendengar kata _laki-laki_ dari ibunya, ia langung mengangguk mantap sebagai pengganti untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya "Laki-laki jantan kan?" anggukkannya kini di temani oleh sebuah acungan jempol dan senyum percaya diri "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau lindungi Izuku!" baru Katsuki mau menganggukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya langsung berubah, mengatakan _the hell?!_ Dan meminta penjelasan dari sang ibu "Kau tidak lihat?" dengan sedikit kasar, Mitsuki memutar tubuh Katsuki menghadap Izuku –yang kaget dengan kenapa tiba-tiba Mitsuki mengadapkan Katsuki padanya. Sementara Inko, yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya terhadap Katsuki hanya tersenyum geli. Dia tau betul kalau Mitsuki sedang mencoba untuk mencuci otak Katsuki –dengan maksud baik tentunya "Lihat dia Katsuki! Dia adalah perempuan! Dan kau adalah laki-laki! Sebagai laki-laki yang jantan, kau harus bisa melindungi perempuan!"

Seolah mendapatkan pencarahan dari tuhan, wajah anak laki-laki yang tadinya terlihat bingung, cerah kembali dan tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ragu, dia menggenggam salah satu tangan Izuku "aku mengerti! Sebagai laki-laki jantan, aku akan melindungi Izuku!" ucapnya pada kedua ibu di hadapannya, Izuku yang wajahnya semakin memerah karena tangannya di genggam oleh anak laki-laki yang mulai berlari sambil menarik tangannya, di dalam hatinya, dia senang dengan kata-kata anak laki-laki yang menyeretnya? Masuk ke dalam bangunan TK "yang berani menyakiti Izuku akan aku bunuh!" rasa senang di dalam perasaan Izuku sirna mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Katsuki ucapkan, berganti dengan perasaan khawatir dan panic.

"Ja –Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

Tak setelah itu, Semburan tawa dari kedua ibu baru terdengar saat kedua anak mereka masuk kedalam bangunnan TK. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau proses _pencucian otak_ (tidak menggunakan Quirk, hanya cara menghipnotis anak-anak yang ia pelajari di acara TV) yang di lakukan Mitsuki berjalan sukses "Aaah! Ya ampun! Mereka benar-benar manis dan imut!" Inko mengangguk setuju dengan tanggapan dari sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi teman baik seperti kita" Mitsuko tersenyum setuju dengan pernyataan Inko. Keduanya saling bertukar senyum, sebelum akhirnya megatakan selamat tinggal dan pergi berkerja.


	3. Chapter 02

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **A / N: Aku baru membuat mereka memeriksa Quirk / kekuatan mereka di kelas 2 SD.**

-=Chapter 002=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Spring in _Pink_

Walau awalnya masih malu-malu, Izuku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Katsuki sebagai teman barunya. Katsuki memang kasar dan pemarah, tapi dia marah karana ada maksud baik di bailk amarahnya yang di tumpahkan ke Izuku –dan tentunya Izuku tau maksud kenapa dia selalu marah padanya.

Keduanya terus berteman sampai mereka –sekali lagi, satu sekolah lagi di Sekolah Dasar, di kelas yang sama dan selalu duduk bersebelahan atau duduk di belakang maupun depan satu sama lain. Izuku bahkan membuat sebuah _nickname_ untuk Katsuki. Saat tau kalau rumah mereka ternyata hanya beda beberapa meter, keduanya lebih sering bermain di taman terdekat atau di rumah satu sama lain –tidak lupa dengan acara menginap dan mandi bareng.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai di kelas 2 SD, di awal semester baru, di awal musim semi, dan di awal pelajaran baru mau di mulai " _KYAAAAA!_ " semua yang ada di kelas –termasuk guru dan Katsuki yang duduk di depannya menoleh dengan cepat ke pemilik suara yang berteriak histeris.

"Ada apa Izu… ku?"

 _Pink._

Bukan hijau, tapi _PINK_.

Rambut Izuku yang Katsuki berwarna hitam yang bercampur dengan warna hijau, berubah menjadi _PINK! The hell?!_ Tidak hanya rambutnya, bahkan iris matanya berubah menjadi warna _pink_ dengan pupil merahan yang berbentuk seperti bunga sakura "Ka… Kacchan! Bagaimana ini?! Warna rambutku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _pink_!" tak lama setelah itu, satu kelas menertawakan Izuku, guru yang mengajar di depan kelasnya langsung panic dan berusaha menenangkan kelas yang ia ajar.

Tawa dan juga ejekkan terus di lontar kan dari beberapa laki-laki yang ada di kelas, dan ini membuat Izuku menangis di tempatnya duduk, menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan rambut pink-nya dari mata yang menatapnya. Seluruh ejekan terus di lemparkan sampai…

 _ **BOOM!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar membuat seisi kelas terdiam, sekarang perhatian mereka tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang terlihat murka, iris mata-nya yang menyala ke-merahan, menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di kelasnya "DIAM KALIAN! KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERANI MENGEJEK IZUKU, AKU TIDAK SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" tangan Katsuki mengeluarkan asap tipis –bukti kalau dialah penyebab ledakan tersebut.

Di samping guru dan murid yang menatap Katsuki dengan pandangan takut. Izuku yang berhenti menangis –karena kaget, menatap Katsuki dengan pandangan penuh arti ' _…Kacchan…_ ' dari dalam hatinya, dia jelas merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang di sebabkan oleh Bakugou Katsuki, merasakan kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki di depannya.

Entah apa sebabnya, tapi sekarang, di kelas 2 SD, Midoriya Izuku sangat yakin.

Kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada Bakugou Katsuki –anak lak-laki yang menjadi cinta pertama.


	4. Chapter 03

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 003=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

She's NOT CUTE!

Esoknya, keluarga Katsuki dan Midoriya memutuskan untuk memeriksakan anak mereka ke specialis, untuk mengecek dan pendataan _Quirk_ seperti apa yang anak mereka miliki. Walau awalnya tidak masih sedikit tidak biasa dengan _penampilan baru_ dari anak perempuannya, Inko hanya bisa mengira kalau kondisi anak perempuannya adalah efek mutasi yang terjadi pada tubuh anak perempuannya.

Dokter yang mengecak kagum dengan _Quirk_ seperti apa yang di miliki Izuku "Kondisi yang Midoriya Izuku miliki adalah hal yang sudah menjadi sangat umum karena efek mutasi yang selalu terjadi pada anak-anak seperti Izuku. Menurut hasil analisa dan pemeriksaan, kondisi warna rambut dan matanya akan selalu berubah seiring pergantian musim, ini adalah kondisi yang sangat langka dan masih sangat baru di kalangan penduduk" ucap sang dokter membaca ulang kertas hasil analisa yang ia pengang. Inko dan Izuku bernafas lega kalau dugaan Inko benar mengenai anak perempuannya "Lalu… tentang _Quirk_ yang anak anda miliki" kali ini suasana kembali menegang saat mata sang dokter berubah menjadi serius "Ini sangat langka terjadi, jadi saya ingin kalian berdua mengdengarkannya baik-baik. Midoriya Izuku tidak memiliki _Quirk_ yang merupakan gabungan dari _Quirk_ orang tuanya"

Izuku semakin tegang dan berkeringat dingin ' _Tenang Izuku, ini bukan berarti kamu Quirkless, hanya saja Quirk-mu berbeda dari kedua orang tua-mu_ '

Sang dokter menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar dan menunjukkan sebuah foto wanita tua –Recovery Girl di monitor computer yang ada di meja kerjanya "Kamu tau dia siapa?"

Tentu saja Izuku tau, dia telah mengagumi wanita tua tersebut sebelum masuk TK "Recovery Girl!" adalah Heroine favorit-nya. Tentu saja Hero nomor 1 adalah All Might, tapi dia tetap memilih Recovery Girl sebagai Heroine nomor 1.

Dokter mengaguk dengan senyum di wajahnya "Tentunya kamu pasti tau kalau _Quirk_ Recovery Girl adalah _Recovery_. Kekuatan dari _Quirk_ milik-mu dan miliknya hampir sama, bahkan mungkin saja lebih kuat dari _Quirk_ milik Recovery Girl, hanya saja karena masih dalam masa perkembangan, jadi kami masih belum bisa mengetahui kekuatan penuh dari _Quirk_ milikmu" mendengar ini, Izuku melonjak-lonjak senang dan semangat di kursi tempat ia duduk. Di sebelah Izuku, Inko berusaha menenangkan anak perempuannya. Rasa cemas dan khawatir-nya langsung hilang saat mendengar kalau _Quirk_ anak perempuannya bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Izuku dan yang ada di sekitar. Dokter yang ada di hadapan Izuku tersenyum geli, mungkin memang bukan yang pertama kali sang Dokter melihat anak-anak yang datang dan pergi dengan semangat baru mengetahui _Quirk_ seperti apa yang mereka miliki.

"Lalu?! Tolong berikan detail-nya! Aku mohon!" sekali lagi, sang Dokter tersenyum geli dan mengangguukkan kepalanya.

"Kami menyebut Quirk-mu dengan nama _Blessing_ " kali Dokter membalikkan lembaran kertas halaman hasil analisis yang ada di tangannya "Secara teknis, kamu bisa menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit apa saja tanpa efek samping. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, _Quirk_ yang kamu miliki masih dalam tahap pengembangan, jadi segera temui aku kalau terjadi sesuatu" kedua Midoriya di hadapan sang Dokter mengangguk mengerti "Aku juga akan memberikan ini" sang Dokter menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Inko "Ini adalah photo copy hasil analisis dari kondisi dan detail dari _Quirk_ yang anak anda miliki, saya sudah menginput _Quirk_ anak anda ke-pusat, jadi tidak perlu khawatir untuk mengirim ulang data _Quirk_ anak perempuan anda" Inko sekali lagi mengangguk mengerti, dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kacchan!" dengan wajah berseri, Izuku keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, mendatangi Katsuki yang duduk di kursi terdekat yang ada di lorong rumah sakit.

"Izu –UUMPH!" Izuku yang terlalu senang dan bersemangat, memeluk –menabrakkan tubuh mungilnya ke teman laki-laki yang duduk di antara orang tuanya "Dasar Deku! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?! Sakit tau?!" tapi bukannya melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Izuku, Katsuki malah mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pink yang luar biasa terasa lembut di tangannya '… _fluffy_ ' mereka bahkan tidak menyadari orang tua mereka yang mengambil beberapa foto menggunakan kamera ponsel yang mereka miliki.

Puas dengan pelukkan dan mendapatkan sentuhan ringan dari tangan Katsuki, Izuku melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum lebar "Hehe!"

Di dalam hatinya, Katsuki merasa sedikit lega, karena senyum Izuku sema dengan tanda baik untuk dirinya "Jadi? Kamu tau apa nama _Quirk_ -mu?" Izuku mengangguk, kemudian berjongkok di depan lutut Katsuki yang lecet karena terjatuh di saat mereka bermain di taman –sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan _check up_.

Semenjak tau dengan _Quirk_ seperti apa yang ia miliki, entah kenapa Izuku tau dengan apa yang ia harus lakukan dan bagaimana ia mengendalikan _Quirk_ -nya. Izuku menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan lutut Katsuki yang lecet, lalu perlahan, cahaya kehijauan menyelimuti kedua telapak tangannya dan lutut Katsuki. Mata Katsuki memandang kaget dengan cahaya kehijauan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangan Izuku, tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah rasa sakit dan luka di lututnya yang menghilang "Namanya, _Blessing_ , dengan begini aku bisa menyembuhkan luka. Kacchan selalu penuh dengan luka, jadi biarkan aku yang menyembuhkannya, ok?" pinta Izuku, mendirikan dirinya dan tersenyum lembut dengan rona pink di pipinya.

Katsuki tidak bilang apa-apa saat melihat wajah Izuku "Te –terserah" lalu memalingkan wajahnya –menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya ' _…sial, kanapa dia imut –bukan! Dia hanya memiliki wajah yang membuat dadaku sesak setiap kali aku melihatnya!_ '

Masih belum menurunkan ponsel mereka –Mitsuki, Inko dan Masaru (kepala keluarga Bakugou), memotret dan merekam semua aksi imut dari anak mereka, aksi yang juga membuat dada mereka sesak.


	5. Chapter 04

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 004=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Champing, Part 1

"WAAA! Kacchan! Lihat! Kita sudah bisa melihat gunung-nya dari sini!"

"Ck! Dasar Udik! Tidak bisa kah kau duduk dengan tenang?!"

"Katsuki! Harus berapa kali ibu bilang, jangan kasar pada perempuan!" tegur Mitsuki dari kursi kemudi pada Katsuki yang duduk di belakang bersama dengan Izuku.

"…dasar nenek lampir…"

"Katsuki!"

Di sebelah Mitsuki, Inko yang duduk di kursi depan penumpang, tersenyum makhlum dengan tingkah Katsuki yang susah di atur ' _Like mother, like son_ ' pikirnya setiap kali mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang di lakukan oleh ibu dan anak dari keluarga Bakugou ini. Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan perjalannan liburan untuk _hiking_ dan berkemah, menggunakan mobil rental yang di kendarai oleh Mitsuki dan Inko secara bergantian.

Mata Katsuki terus memperhatikan sosok Izuku yang masih memfokuskan matanya keluar jendela, pantulan dirinya terlihat begitu imut –bukan! Izuku hanya memiliki wajah yang membuat dada Katsuki sesak, sampai sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tau nama perasaan seperti apa yang selalu ia rasakan kalau ada di dekat Izuku. Katsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Izuku dan menutup matanya. Otaknya mencoba memikirkan hal lain –apapun, asal bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Izuku. Tapi tidak berhasil, pada akhirnya dia tetap memikirkan Izuku.

Pikiran Katsuki memikirkan kondisi mutasi yang terjadi pada tubuh Izuku. Seperti yang tertulis di kertas yang ia baca pada hasil pemeriksaan dokter, tentang kondisi mutasi pada tubuhnya, rambut dan warna matanya berganti warna.

Musim Semi (Spring), warna rambutnya berubah menjadi _baby pink_ dengan highlight _pink_ , iris mata berwarna _dark pink_ dan pupil berbentuk sakura.

Musim Panas (Summer), warna rambutnya menjadi berubah kehijauan, iris mata _emerald_ dan pupil yang normal –warna asli dari rambut dan matanya.

Musim Gugur (Fall/Autumn), warna rambutnya berubah menjadi Orange (mendekati coklat) dan highlight kemerahan pada ujung rambut atau saat terkena sinar matahari, iris matanya berubah menjadi warna maroon dengan iris berbentuk daun maple.

Musim Dingin (Winter),warna rambutnya berubah menjadi warna _platinum blond_ dengan highlight tosca pada ujung rambut atau saat terkena sinar matahari, iris matanya berubah menjadi warna _Celurian_ dengan iris berbentuk _snow flake_.

Pipi Katsuki terasa semakin memanas, perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya semakin bertambah saat ia memikirkan Izuku, dan akan meluap saat dia melihat sosok Izuku.

"Kacchan…?" pikiran Katsuki terpotong dengan suara manis dan lembut yang memanggil namanya, dan hanya satu orang saja yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan kekanakkan seperti itu. Izuku.

Dan sekali lagi, dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat wajah Izuku ' _DASAR DEKU!_ ' teriaknya dalam hati, merutuki apa saja yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak "Ini semua salahmu"

"Eeh?! Ke –kenapa?! Apanya?!"

Sesampai di tempat pendakian, Inko dan Mitsuki memimpin anak mereka, mengajari mereka bagaimana memilih jalan yang aman dan tidak licin. Katsuki sempat terjatuh karena menggantikan Izuku yang terpleset oleh daun, untungnya Katsuki tidak terluka, tapi umpatan dan rutukan terus mengalir dengan sangat deras dari mulutnya, arah alirannya? Tentu saja mengarah ke Izuku. Tapi walaupun dia marah dan kesal, Katsuki tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Izuku –tetap menuntun dan mebantu Izuku untuk mendaki, tentunya dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti meneriaki si perempuan kecil.

"CK, dasar Deku! Pegang tanganku dengan betul!"

"Ma –Maaf…"

Dan putaran antara teriakan (khawatir) dan gumamman permintaan maaf (dengan senyum) terus berulang-ulang di antara Izuku dan Katsuki, setidaknya itu terhenti setelah Mama Mitsuki meneriaki mereka "Katsuki! berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun dan mendakilah dengan tenang!"

' _Tapi aku memang 10 tahun!_ ' mata Katsuki melirik tajam ke arah Izuku, mata emeraldnya melihat jalan menanjak yang di pilih Katsuki ' _Kenapa pipinya selalu berwarna merah seperti itu…? Aku yakin kalau wajahnya tidak pernah berubah semerah itu saat dia bersama orang lain_ ' Izuku mengangkat arah pandangannya, lalu pada saat matanya bertemu dengan Katsuki, wajahnya semakin memerah dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat ini, entah kenapa, wajah Katsuki juga ikut panas dan dadanya semakin sesak.

' _Uuh… bagaimana ini…_ '

'… _SIAL!_ '

Dan secara bersamaan ' _ **Aku tidak bisa menatap wajah Kacchan/Deku**_ ' pikir keduanya, sambil terus bergandengan tangan –mempererat ikatan jari satu sama lain.


	6. Chapter 05

**DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 005=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Champing, Part 2

Malamnya mereka berkemah di puncak area perkemahan yang di sediakan. Tapi, walaupun sesudah mendirikan tenda dan memakan makan malam yang di siapkan ibu mereka, Izuku dan Katsuki masih canggung untuk saling bicara satu sama lain. melihat ini, kedua ibu –Inko dan Mitsuki heran dengan atmosfir canggung antara kedua anak mereka.

Terpikir akan sesuatu yang brilian, Mitsuki tersenyum lebar –Inko tau betul senyum tersebut, senyum yang sama saat dia mempraktekkan _cuci otak_ pada Katsuki untuk yang pertama kalinya "Katsuki, kali ini kamu tidur satu tenda dengan Izuchan!"

" _EH?!_ " kedua anak di depan Mitsuki terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Mitsuki.

Mama Inko tersenyum lembut pada keduanya "Benar juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Mitsuki" ucapnya, setuju dengan usul Mitsuki.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tidur satu tenda (secara terpaksa) Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan, keduanya saling memunggungi satu sama lain, sama-sama mimikirkan hal yang bisa membuat mereka –mungkin saja, bisa tertidur. Tapi sayang sekali usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Salah satu di antara mereka harus menyerah dan harus mulai membuka pembicaraan, hanya saja dengan sifat keras kepala yang tertanam dalam diri mereka membuat mereka semakin susah untuk menyerah "AAARG! SIAL!" tentunya Katsuki yang memiliki kesabaran tipis dan emosi yang tidak stabil, tidak suka dengan rasa canggung yang menggantung di antara mereka "Oi! Deku!"

Masih tidak mau melihat ke-arah Katsuki "A –Ada apa Kacchan…?"

"Pakai ini dan keluar dari tenda!" Katsuki melempar jaketnya ke Izuku, sementara dia sendiri hanya memakai rompi dan syall berwarna merah. Tangannya meraih tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya, lalu keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Izuku yang masih tidak mengerti dengan kenapa tiba-tiba Katsuki ingin keluar dari tenda di tengah malam seperti ini.

Tidak mau membuat Katsuki menunggu lama, Izuku memakai jaket milik Katsuki ' _Kebesaran… tapi, hangat_ ' lengan dari jaketnya hampir menutupi seluruh telapak tangannya. Izuku keluar dari tenda dengan hati-hati, matanya langsung menagkap Katsuki yang berjongkok di dekat api unggun yang sudah padam.

 _ **B –B –Bom!**_

Telapak tangan Katsuki membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil yang hampir menyamai dengan ledakan petasan, tidak lama kemudian api unggun di hadapannya menyala, menerangi hutan yang gelap dan di penuhi dengan suara serangga yang aktif pada malam hari.

Katsuki mengambil sesuatu yang ia ambil dari tasnya –dua buah kaleng, susu strawberry dan susu jahe, lalu meletakkan keduanya di pinggir api unggun. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Katsuki menepuk sisi kosong di balok kayu yang ia dudukki.

Walau tau dengan apa yang di maksudkan dengan teman _tsundere_ -nya ini, Izuku lebih memilih untuk duduk di atas rumput kering –yang ada di depan tempat Katsuki duduk. Izuku tidak mempedulikan omelan seperti apa yang nanti akan dia dengar, dia hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya yang menyelip di antara dia kaki Katsuki, merilekskan kepalanya pada tubuh Katsuki yang ada di belakangnya.

Di dalam hatinya, Izuku sudah siap mental untuk menerima omelan dari Katsuki, tapi beberapa menit berlalau, Katsuki masih diam ' _Tidak ada omelan…?_ ' baru Izuku mau membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil _nickname_ Katsuki, sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dan ada kepala –dagu yang menancap di puncak kepalanya kepalanya, setelah itu dia bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas yang… lega? Rileks?

Katsuki sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat rileks saat Izuku ada di dekat atau menyentuh dirinya, rambut Izuku yang sangat lembut dan _fluffy_ selalu membuat amarah dalam diri Katsuki padam, aroma manis yang ada pada Izuku membuat dirinya tenang "Kamu sudah mengerjakan PR musim panasmu?" ingin sekali Katsuki mengutuk dan membunuh dirinya sendiri ' _Uuhk… yang tadi itu memalukan sekali… apa itu tadi?!_ '

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Izuku, dia mengagukkan kapalanya pelan "Kacchan sendiri?"

Katsuki mendengus dan mencubit pipi Izuku "Kamu pikir aku ini apa? Tentu saja sudah selesai semua!"

"Mmn! Hyakit! Kahyaan! Lepaskyan!" tidak sakit, karena sebelum rasa sakitnya bertambah, Katsuki sudah melepaskan cubitannya. Tapi setelah itu, Izuku hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena Katsuki yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Kata-kata protes terhenti di tenggorokannya saat kaleng yang berisikan susu strawberry di berikan padanya. Tau kalau kaleng tersebut panas, Izuku menutupi telapak tangannya di dengan lengan jaket yang ia pakai, menerima kaleng di hadapannya dengan hati-hati, uap hangat dan aroma manis dari dalam kaleng susu membuat Izuku benar-benar tenang "Terima kasih, Kacchan" ucapnya, penuh dengan nada bahagia dan rona merah yang menybar di kedua pipinya.

Melihat ini, Katsuki hanya memalingkan kepalanya –menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya dengan meminum susu jahe kaleng yang ia pegang dengan tangan kosong. _Quirk_ Katsuki membuatnya menjadi memiliki resistant dan durability yang tinggi terhadap panas dan api, jadi memegang kaleng panas, atau batu bara dengan tangan kosong, bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya "Habiskan, lalu tidur" Katsuki kembali mendudukkan dirinya, kali ini ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Izuku. Jemari Katsuki memainkan rambut Izuku yang mulai ia panjangkan –hampir menyentuh bahu.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, keduanya sama-sama diam sampai minumman hangat mereka habis. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam tenda. Walau tidak ada yang membuka mulut, tapi rasa canggung di antara keduanya sudah menghilang, berganti dengan rasa hening yang nyaman. Sampai keduanya tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu-sama lain.


	7. Chapter 06

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 006=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

I Just Want to Protect Her

"A –aku suka padamu Midoriya- _san_! Aku ingin kita bisa berpacaran!"

' _THE FUCK?!_ '

"A–Anu…"

' _TOLAK DIA!_ '

"Aku senang dengan perasaanmu…"

' _Tolak dia Deku! Dia tidak pantas untukmu... tidak, aku tidak berhak berpikir seperti itu, Deku pantas mendapatkan pacar. Dia pantas untuk bahagia… ini bukan urusanku…_ '

"…Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu…"

Beban di pundak Katsuki terangkat saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut, ada rasa senang yang ia tidak tau asalnya dari mana, tapi Katsuki senang mendengar kata-kata terebut dari bibir Izuku.

"…Aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai"

'… _Apa ini? Aku tidak tau, si Deku yang selalu memberitahukan semuanya padaku, si Deku yang hanya menunjukkan rona wajahnya padaku, punya orang yang dia sukai…?!_ ' tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan tentang siapa yang Izuku sukai, kaki Katsuki membawanya kembali menuruni tangga sekolah –tempat di mana dia tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang menyatakan cintanya ke Izuku.

Semenjak mereka masuk SMP, banyak sekali yang berubah di sekitar Izuku, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Izuku di _tembak_. Semakin bertambahnya orang yang menembak Izuku, semakin susah amarahnya di control. Tidak hanya itu, hampir setiap hari Izuku mendapatkan surat cinta dan di ikuti oleh _stalker_ berhidung belang –herannya Izuku sendiri masih belum menyadari hal tersebut. Mau-tidak-mau –tanpa sepengetahuan Izuku, Katsuki menghabisi si _stalker_ yang memiliki nyali untuk menguntit Izuku selama dia ada di dekat Izuku.

Lalu di kelas 3 SMP, tanpa sengaja –lagi, dia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari siswa kelas lain ke Izuku. Ok, itu sudah biasa. Tapi saat mendengar Izuku memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai –tanpa sepengetahuan Katsuki, itu pertama kalinya Katsuki tau kalau si Deku yang ia lindungi dan sudah mengisi sebagian besar dari hidupnya ini, menyukai seseorang. Saat itu juga, ada perasaan gelap yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan. Perasaan yang ingin membuat Izuku menjadi miliknya seorang. Perasaan untuk merebut semua yang Izuku miliki.

' _Aku… bukan manusia hidung belang yang ada di sekitar Izuku, aku bukan mereka, aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindunginya… tapi kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mereka... aku…_ '

"Kalian semua! Harap tenang!" lamunan Katsuki di putus oleh guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya di tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Si guru yang masuk membawa tumpukkan kertas di tangannya "Aku ingin membahas masalah cita-cita dan tujuan kalian setelah lulus dari SMP ini" tapi seolah sudah tau dengan apa isi dari kertas yang ia bawa, si guru hanya meltakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja "tapi aku yakin kalian semua mengincar untuk menjadi Hero, jadi kita skip saja dan pulang cepat!"

Murid di kelas tersebut langsung ribut dan bersorak, tapi kemudian di hentikan oleh suara kesal dan arogan dari Katsuki "PAK! JANGAN SAMA-KAN AKU DENGAN PARA EXTRA SIALAN YANG ADA DI KELAS INI!"

Mendengar itu, murid di kelas langsung mencemooh dan mencela omongan Katsuki "Aah, kalau tidak salah, Bakugou mengincar untuk masuk U.A. ya?" seringai di wajah Katsuki semakin melebar saat siswa di kelasnya terdiam mendengar kalau dia pergi ke sekolah terkenal dengan banyaknya top Hero yang lulus dari sana "Dan Midoriya juga mengincar untukk masuk kesana"

Merasa nama keluarganya di panggil, Izuku mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebal tentang medis yang ada di tangannya "Eh…? Ah, I –iya…?"

Detik berikutnya, siswa satu kelas mereka langsung menertawakan Izuku, banyak sekali cemooh-an yang di lemparkan ke dirinya. _Well_ , wajar saja mereka menertawai dan mencemooh Izuku, karena selama 3 tahun di SMP, mereka tidak pernah melihat Izuku menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya, jadi mereka yang tidak tau atau bukan dari SD yang sama dengan Izuku dan Katsuki tidak tau apa-apa tentang _Quirk_ seperti apa yang Izuku miliki. Jadi banyak yang menganggap Izuku _Quirk-less_. Mental Izuku yang bisa di bilang cukup rapuh, membuatnya hampir menangis dengan semua cemoohhan yang di lemparkan pada dirinya.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu langsung terdiam dan kaget dengan suara ledakkan dari satu-satunya murid yang bisa membuat suara ledakkan tersebut "BERISIK! DASAR PARA EXTRA SIALAN! QUIRK DEKU JAUH LEBIH BERGUNA DARI PADA QUIRK LEMAH KALIAN!"

Ah… tentu saja, bagaimana mereka bisa lupa. Izuku tidak pernag mendapatkan perlakuan negative –seperti bully atau semacamnya, karena di belakang atau di dekat Izuku, selalu ada Katsuki. Mr. McSplodo, yang bersedia untuk membunuh dan meledakkan wajah bagi siapa saja yang berani menyakiti dan membuat Izuku menangis.

Tapi tanpa Katsuki tau, Izuku yang duduk di belakang Katsuki, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku medis yang ia baca. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sekarang, walau dirinya merasa terkena déjà vu, dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah ' _Uhk… bagaimana ini?! Aku… aku jatuh cinta lagi pada Kacchan!_ '


	8. Chapter 07

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 007=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Crap

"Hhaah…!" Izuku menghela nafasnya lesu ' _Ini semua salah Kacchan! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Sekarang aku tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa di depannya!_ ' setelah kejadian _Deku fall in Love 2.0_ di kelasnya, secara tidak langsung, dia menghindari untuk bicara atau melakukan kontak dengan Katsuki. Dan itu sebabnya dia pulang sendirian.

Sniker merahnya menelusuri jalan setapak yang menjadi jalan pintas untuk bisa pulang lebih cepat, tapi pada saat di melewati lorong gelap bawah jempatan "KYAAA?!" tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat dan di lilit oleh slime hijau yang bergerak, bau dan basah "TIIIDAA –KHMN?!" slime yang melilitnya masuk kedalam mulutnya secara paksa ' _SESAK! SAKIT! BAU!_ '

" _ **Heheheh! Hai gadis manis! Aku dengar kau memiliki Quirk yang langka… jadi aku berniat untuk mengambil alih tubuhmu! Jangan khawatir, sakitnya hanya bertahan sampai 45 detik saja, hanya 45 detik, aku yang akan mengambil alih tubuhmu! HehkhekeHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " suara menjijikan yang penuh dengan nafsu terdengar dari slime yang memiliki mulut dengan gigi yang tajam.

' _Dia… Villain?!_ '

Slime yang tadinya hanya melilit kaki dan tangannya, sekarang mulai bergerak masuk kedalam baju sailor seragam sekolahnya, lalu mulau masuk di sela roknya, merambat secara perlahan dan semakin naik di pahanya " _ **Khekhekhe!**_ "

' _Tidak! Aku mohon! Seseorang! Tolong aku!_ '

"JANGAN TAKUT!"

' _Su –Suara ini?!_ '

"BENAR! ITU KARENA AKU DATANG!"

' _ALL MIGHT?!_ '

Detik berikutnya, tanpa ia sadari, Izuku sudah di selamatkan oleh All Might. _Villan_? Entah bagaimana caranya, dia masuk kedalam sebuah botol cola yang sekarang di genggam oleh _All Might_ "Kau tidak apa-apa, _Little Girl_?" masih terperanga kagum, Izuku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada _Heto_ no.1 di hadaoannya. All Might menepuk bahu Izuku yang berhasil membuatnya terjerngit hebat –kaget dan tersadarkan dari ilusi dalam otaknya "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke pihak kepolisan, menyerahkan _Villain_ ini"

' _Ah! Aku belum sempat mengatakan terima kasih!_ ' tanpa Izuku sadari, dirinya memeluk salah satu kaki All Might, saat sebelum All Might terbang –lompat.

"Hmn?! _Li –little Girl?!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A –Aku! Belum mengatakan terima kasih!" tidak tega melihat gadis kecil yang berusaha dengan sangat kuat memeluk kakinya agar tidak terjatuh, All Might mendarat di atas gedung terdekat. Lega dengan akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh tanah, Izuku melepaskan pegangannya dan dari kaki All Might "A –Anu! Terima kasih! Su –sudah menyelamatkan aku!" Izuku membungkuk di depan All Might.

"Hahaha! Tidak perlu di khawatirkan _Little Girl_ " All Might jelas sekali kalau dia sedang buru-buru –apa-pun sebabnya, ini mungkin saja kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bicara dengan _Hero_ no.1.

"Na –Namaku, Midoriya Izuku, aku akan masuk ke U.A. di departemen Hero, apa… apa kau pikir anak perempuan dengan mental lemah sepertiku… bisa masuk kesana?!"

All Might temenung melihat sosok Izuku di hadapannya, rambut ikalnya yang berwarna Orange gelap berantakan –mungkin karena terpaan angin saat dia berpegangan di kaki All Might, tapi apa yang membuat All Might termenung adalah mata Izuku, matanya yang berwarna maroon dengan pupil berbentuk daun maple, sungguh sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu lihat setiap hari. Bibir All Might tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih yang berkilau "TENTU SAJA! ITU KARENA SIAPA SAJA BISA MENJADI HERO!" dan mereka masih belum menyadari dengan uap tipis yang keluar dari kulit All Might.

Izuku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar hal itu "Terima kasih! Aku sangat ingin mendengar hal itu dari orang yang aku kagumi!" teringat akan sesuatu, Izuku menurunkan tas ranselnya, mengambil buku catatan dan spidol dari dalamnya "All Might! Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?! Temanku sangat mengagummi… mu…?" tengkorak, tulang, kurus, dan loyo. Tempat yang seharusnya tempat All Might berdiri, di ganti oleh seorang? Manusia terngkorak yang sangat tipis "Eh…?" Izuku mengerjapkan matanya.

" _Crap…_ " suara itu, walaupun terdengar lebih lemas dan ringan, Izuku tau betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

" _EEEEEEEEEEHH?!_ "


	9. Chapter 08

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 008=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

I Just want to Help, Please accept it!

"A –APA YANG…?! KENAPA?! SI –SIAPA?! BAGAIMANA?!" terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam otak Izuku, bibirnya terus bergumam tentang teori medis, kemungkinan tentang kenapa All Might bisa menjadi tengkorak yang sepertinya akan segera mati jika dia menggerakkan jarinya.

"Eemn… Midoriya _My Girl_ , aku bisa jelaskan, jadi kamu tidak perlu –UHUGH!"

Mata Izuku memandang kaget, bagaimana dia tidak kaget, sosok di depannya baru saja memuntahkan beberapa liter darah! "All Might!" instingnya sebagai pemilik _Quirk_ penyembuh langsung aktif, tanpa ragu, Izuku memeriksa sosok di hadapannya –memaksanya untuk berbaring di atas handuk yang ia gelar ' _Denyut jantung, tekanan darah… semuanya rendah sekali, pasti ada sebabnya, sebab kenapa All Might terus melemah…_ ' tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh dada kiri sosok –ermn… Yagi Toshinori, nama asli dari All Might ' _Barusan… tubuhnya beraksi? Apa penyebabnya ada di sini…?_ ' Belum sempat Toshinori mau memberikan penjelasan –lagi, Izuku membuka T-shirt yang ia kenakan " _!_ " ada luka yang besar disana, luka yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian depannya. Bahkan ada bekas oprasi yang membiru dan terlihat membusuk.

Toshinori menghela nafasnya, mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menjelaskan kondisi dan kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan luka di dadanya "…Aku ingin kamu merahasiakan ini Midoriya _Girl_ , karena jika masalah luka ini di ketahui oleh _Villain_ maka –"

"Diam"

"Ha?" apa yang barusan di dengarnya? Kenapa suara hangat dari gadis di depannya, berubah menjadi nada yang sangat monotone dan dingin?

"Aku bilang diam, aku sedang memikirkan cara menyembuhkan luka ini" Toshinori tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, karena mata maroon maple milik gadis di hadapannya ini, yang tadinya bercahaya penuh dengan rasa harap dan takut, sekarang berganti dengan penuh determinasi dan keyakinnan. Toshinori memperhatikan gerakan Izuku yang merogoh tas-nya, mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari dalamnya, mata Toshinori terbuka lebar saat melihat Izuku mengeluarkan pisau bedah dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Tu –Tunggu! Midoriya _My Sweet Girl_ , apa yang –"

"Diam"

Sekali lagi Toshinori terdiam. Mata biru nya terus memperhatikan sosok Izuku. Izuku sekali lagi merogoh tas-nya, mengambil sebuah wadah kosong, topples? Tabung? Entah apa pun itu, yang jelas terbuat dari kaca. Izuku mengulurkan tangan kirinya tepat di atas dada kiri Toshinori, lalu cahaya hijau menyelimuti dada kiri Toshinori –cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tangan kiri Izuku ' _Rasa sakitnya… mulai menghilang? Apakah ini kekuatan dari Quirk gadis ini…?_ ' luapan dari pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai terbentuk di dalam otak Toshinori,

Tangan kanan Izuku yang memegang pisau bedah, dengan cepat dan lihai memotong ikatan benang yang menjahit luka yang menghitam dan terlihat seperti penyebab utama luka ini lebih cepat membusuk bagi-nya ' _Kenapa jahitannya tidak cepat di lepaskan?! Benangnya mulai menjadi penyebab infeksi!_ ' Izuku meletakkan pisau bedahnya dan menarik benang yang ikatannya ia potong dengan pisau bedah menggunakan pinset, setelah memasukkan semua benang yang di cabutnya ke dalam tabung kaca yang tadi ia siap kan ' _Lukanya… susah untuk di tutup? Apa di karnakan racun…? ini kah sebab yang mengahalang proses penyembuhan pada tubuh All Might?_ ' Izuku tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk mendecakkan lidahnya –kesal.

Selesai mencabuti dan melepaskan benang yang menjahit luka Toshinori, Izuku meletakkan pinset-nya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya tepat di atas luka Toshinori –sama seperti tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang lebih kuat. Toshinori bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan, sakit di dadanya juga mulai menghilang ' _Gadis ini… dia benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan aku?!_ '

Cahaya di kedua tangan Izuku berganti menjadi warna emas ' _Lukanya sudah aku sembuhkan, kalau terlambat sedikit saja, jantungnya bisa membusuk… selanjutnya… tinggal mernetralisir racun yang tersisa pada tubuhnya saja…_ ' Izuku mulai merasakan rasa lelah, kantuk dan sakit kepala pada dirinya "Kh!" tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk meneruskan apa yang ia mulai ' _Apa ini…? Aku bahkan baru menggunakan 2 Blessing dan tubuhku sudah merasa capek… racunnya terlalu kuat dari perkiraanku… aku mohon… tahan! Tetap terjaga! Jangan Blackout…_ '

"Cukup! _Young Midoriya_! Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan –"

"DIAM!" Toshinori kembali membungkam mulutnya, Izuku menatap dirinya dengan mata maroon yang jelas terlihat lelah dan penuh dengan bendungan air mata "Aku tau kalau kau kuat dan tidak mau membuat orang lain merasa terbebani karena kodisimu! Tapi aku mohon, tolong terima pertolongan dari orang lain… pertolongan dari-ku"

' _Pertolongan? Tapi aku tidak meminta –_ '

Seolah tau dengan apa yang di pikirakan Toshinori, Izuku tersenyum lebar "Kau meminta dan membutuhkannya" Izuku kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada titik terakhir yang harus ia netralisir, jantung "…Aku akan memberikan pertolongan tersebut tanpa harus berfikir panjang, karena tubuhku akan bergerak sendiri untuk siapa saja yang meminta pertolongan tersebut" bibir Izuku tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, luka All Might –Yagi Toshinori telah sembuh. Dia telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Hero no.1 "Pastikan anda memakan makannan yang mengandung banyak karbohidrat dan protein, aku bisa memperbaiki otot dan syaraf anda yang rusak karena racun yang ada di tubuh anda. Tapi tidak bisa mengembalikan kekuatan pada otot anda, jadi pastikan untuk selalu melakukan olah raga ringan, seperti jogging atau peregangan"

Toshinori mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, seorang gadis dengan _Healing Quirk_ yang luar biasa kuat –mungkin saja, jauh lebih kuat dari _Quirk_ milik Recovery Girl ' _…Aku sembuh…?_ ' tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan –bukan Karena sosok tengkoraknya, tapi memang benar-benar sangat ringan, dia juga tau kalau racun dan luka di dalam tubuhnya menghilang "Mi –Midorya _Girl_ –"

 _ **Bruhg!**_

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari ini, gadis yang terlentang –pingsan, di depannya ini, berhasil membuat Toshinori tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya ' _Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti di marahi oleh Recovery Girl_ ' dengan senyum di bibirnya, Toshinori berubah menjadi sosok berotot, besar, tegap dan memiliki _classic American comical face_ –All Might ' _Sekarang, aku hanya perlu mengantarkan angel penyelamat hidup-ku kerumah sakit dan menyerahkan Villain ini ke… hn?_ ' kantong celanya kosong " _Crap!_ " kantong yang berisikan _Villain in the bottle_ HILANG!

All Might menghela nafasnya, senyum di wajahnya sedikit turun mengetahui kesalahannya ' _Aku harus mencarinya setelah mengantarkan Midoriya Girl ke rumah sakit_ '


	10. Chapter 09

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Aku ngarang 2 nama orang disini, maaf atas ke-tidak tahuan ku tentang nama mereka.**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 009=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

The One I want to protect

Mood Katsuki siang ini setelah pulang sekolah semakin memburuk, tidak hanya mendengar kalau Izuku memiliki _rahasia_ –entah apapun itu yang di sembunyikan darinya, tingkah Izuku yang jelas menghindari dirinya dan pulang lebih dulu –Katsuki bahkan tidak sadar kapan Izuku keluar dari kelas. Matanya terus turun dan memandang jalan yang ia lalui bersama 2 temannya –yang berasal dari SD yang sama dengan dirinya dan Izuku.

"Hey Bakugou" perhatian Katsuki terfokus pada Shishi –pemilik _Quirk_ yang membuat jarinya memanjang "Hari ini tumben tidak pulang bersama Midoriya"

"Kalau di pikir-pikir benar juga, biasanya kamu selalu pulang bareng berdua dengan Midoriya" timpal Genta –pemilik _Quirk_ sayap naga berwarna merah pada punggungnya (berhubung dengan tubuhnya yang gempal, dia tidak bisa terbang dalam waktu lama)

"Apa maksud kalian ha'?! Aku tidak selalu pulang dengan si Deku sialan itu!" pernyataan Katsuki membuat 2 temannya saling pandang, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa ragu, Genta menunjuk wajah Katsuki "Aku yakin kamu tidak menyadari kalau kamu suka padanya kan?!"

"HAH?!"

Di sebelah Genta, Shishi mengangguk setuju "Sifat-mu benar-benar berbeda kalau ada di dekat Midoriya. Bagaimana di bilangnya ya…? Lembut? Bukan… lembek mungkin?"

"Aku yakin kamu sadar kalau banyak perempuan yang menatap Midoriya dengan tatapan tidak suka kan? Aku yakin mereka cemburu terhadap Midoriya"

"Haha! Benar juga, aku sendiri heran kenapa siswi di kelas kita naksir dengan Bakugou"

"Aaa… Midoriya memang popular, kau taukan…?" kedua tangan Genta membuat sebuah gerakan aneh di udara, mencoba meniru bentuk tubuh Izuku yang _berisi_.

Tanpa rasa ragu, Katsuki menendang kaki Genta dangan sangat keras. Tentu saja ini membuat Genta mengerang sakit, tapi dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah walau sudah melakakukan _sex harassment_ secara tidak langsung di depan Katsuki. Semantara di samping Genta, Shishi hanya menatapnya kasihan ' _Kalau saja Bakugou bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaannya…_ ' harap Shishi di dalam hati –walau menurutnya, harapan tersebut adalah harapan yang sedikit susah, mengingat sifat Katsuki yang sangat keras kepala.

Dilain pihak…

' _THE FUCK?!_ ' Katsuki benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari kedua orang yang ia ampuni untuk menjadi temannya, Katsuki? Suka dengan DEKU?! HAH! Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Dia… tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan para makhluk hidung belang di sekitar Izuku. Dia, adalah _teman_ Midoriya Izuku. Hanya _teman_ yang selalu melindungi Izuku semenjak mereka masih berumur 5 tahun ' _…Shit!_ ' Katsuki tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, semakin ia memikirkan kalau hubungannya dengan Izuku hanya sekadar teman, semakin sesak dan sakit dadanya. Ledakkan kecil dan asap tipis muncul dari telapak tangannya, efek karena emosi yang tidak bisa ia control.

" **Hehekhekhekhe!** "

"!" tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di belenggu oleh sesuatu yang lengket, bau dan basah.

" _VILLAIN!_ " teriak seseorang di sekitarnya.

" **Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal…** "

Mata Katsuki menyipit saat mendengar pernyataan dari _Villain_ yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak ' _Kali ini…?_ ' Slime yang mengunci pergerakkannya, menutup mulut dan hidung Katsuki, dia mencoba untuk tidak panic, tapi gagal, karena slime yang membungkamnya masuk kedalam mulut –tenggorokkannya " _MNHK?!_ " Rasa menjijikkan dari slime tersebut membuatnya ingin muntah.

"… **Jangan khawatir, rasa sakitnya akan berakhir selama 45 detik** " mendengar itu tanpa berpikir panjang, Katsuki melepaskan ledakkan yang sangat kuat dari ke dua telapak tangannya " **AAAGRH!** "

 _ **B –B –B –B –B –B –B –B –BOOOM!**_

' _DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_ ' saa sedikit lagi dirinya hampir terlepas dari Slime yang menjadikannya Sandra, keringat di tangannya habis, dan jika keringatnya habis, maka tidak ada lagi ledakan yang bisa ia buat. Matanya menelusuri sekitarnya, ada beberapa _Hero_ yang ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan siapa mereka, tapi yang jelas mereka –para _Hero_ tersebut, tidak bisa membuat pergerakkan atau menyerang si Slime sialan ini. Jawabannya mudah, itu karena dirinya, Katsuki adalah Sandra.

Di saat kesadaran Katsuki mulai menipis dia bisa mendengar suara yang menggelegar di sekitarnya " _HAVE NO FEAR!_ " para _civilian_ yang menonoton bersorak dengan kedatangan Hero yag baru saja datang "KARENA AKU SUDAH TIBA!"

' _Al –All Might?!_ '

" _ **SHIT!**_ " belenggu pada tubuh Katsuki hilang, slime yang masuk kedalam mulutnya juga menghilang. Paru-paru Katsuki yang sudah terbakar menginginkan oksigen, dia terbatuk dengan keras dan hampir muntah dengan sensasi slime yang masih terasa di lidah dan tenggorokannya.

" _ **DETROIT SWASH!**_ " Sebuah getaran gelombang udara langsung terbentuk dan membuat sang _Villain_ terlempar –terbang berpulum meter keudara, yang kemudian membuat suara _splat_ yang nyaring, saat dia mendarat kembali ke aspal. Cuaca yang tadinya rintik dan mendung, berubah menjadi cerah karena sangking kuatnya getaran gelombang udara yang di buat hanya sekali tinju saja.

Katsuki menggeretakkan giginya ' _…Aku masih lemah…_ ' pikirnya saat melihat realita yang ada di depan matanya. Tapi, secara bersamaan, ambisinya untuk menjadi _Hero_ no.1 dan juga melampaui All Might semakin tinggi.

"Kamu tidak apa _Young Boy?_ " Tanya All Might sambil menepuk pundak Katsuki ' _untung saja aku sempat menyelamatkannya_ ' senyum yang selalu menunjukkan giginya yang berkilau sedikit turun saat melihat baju seragam sekolah Katsuki, walau dia hanya mengiranya, tapi All Might tetap ingin memastikan kalau kiraannya ini benar atau tidak " _Boy_ , apa kamu satu sekolah dengan siswi yang bernama Midoriya Izuku?"

Mendengar nama yang familiar yang keluar dari mulut sang _Hero_ no.1, membuat seluruh fungsi pada tubuh Katsuki terhenti "A –Ada apa dengan Deku –maksudku, Izuku?!" perasaan khawatir, panic, dan bingung mulai membanjiri perasaan dan pikiran Katsuki –dan semua itu tertulis jelas di wajahnya, ingatannya kemudian menunjukkan kilas balik tentang apa yang di katakan _Villain_ yang menyerangnya ' _ **kali ini**_ ' Sekali lagi, emosinya tidak terkontrol, keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangan Katsuki –menimbulkan asap tipis dan beberapa ledakkan kecil di tangannya.

Semua indra yang Katsuki miliki terasa lumpuh, di kepalanya, hanya terisi oleh sosok satu-satunya perempuan yang selalu dilindungi (ibunya tidak di hitung, karena bagi Katsuki, ibunya tidak termasuk kategori _perempuan_ ).

"…Izuku…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Aku ngarang 2 nama orang disini, maaf atas ke-tidak tahuan ku tentang nama mereka.**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 010=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Deku fall in Love 2.5

Buff/De-buff, adalah singkatan untuk sebuah _skill passive/support_ yang kekuatannya bisa meningkatkan status (untuk sementara), memberikan status negative (untuk sementara) dan juga menghilangkan status abnormal/penyakit (permanen) seperti keracunan, paralyze, coma, mual, pusing, sakit perut, etc.

Heal/Recovery, adalah sebutan untuk sebuah _skill support_ yang kakuatannya bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam luka luar. Asal tidak lebih dari 7 jam, _skill_ tersebut bisa menyatukan/menyambuhkan kembali bagian tubuh yang terpotong/hangus.

Dan 2 skill tersebut di miliki oleh seorang gadis yang tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

 _Quirk_ -nya yang bernama _Blessing_ ( _Kagō_ ) atau yang bisa diartikan sebagai anugrah, walau bukan _Quirk_ untuk petarung, _Healing Quirk_ sungguh sangatlah langka di kalangan masyarakat.

Di Jepang, sejauh ini yang tercatat memiliki _Healing Quirk_ yang sangat kuat adalah Shuzenji Chiyo –atau yang bisa disebut sebagai Ricovery Girl ( _Quirk : Recovery_ ), dan seorang gadis yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit ini –Midoriya Izuku, dengan tangan kanannya yang terhubung dengan sebuah jarum invus dan memakai oksigen _mask_ untuk membantunya bernafas.

Pemandangan menyakitkan ini menusuk hati seorang remaja berambut _Ash Blond_ yang duduk di pinggir kasur Izuku, menatap wajah lelah yang tertidur. All Might –atau lebih tepatnya, Yagi Toshinori memberitahu Katsuki tentang identitas aslinya, Toshinori juga menjelaskan kenapa Izuku tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

Menurut penjelasan Toshinori, dia –Izuku, berhasil menyembuhkan luka yang di derita oleh Toshinori dan kemudian kelelahan –pingsan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya. lalu kata Dokter, Izuku akan segera pulih dan sadarkan diri dalam beberapa menit ' _…Pembohong!_ ' sudah hampir 2 jam Katsuki menunggu Izuku untuk sadarkan diri, tapi Izuku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun ' _Dasar DEKU! Sejak kapan kau akan terus tidur?! Apa segitu indahnya mimpi-mu dengan si laki-laki sialan yang kamu sukai itu?!_ '

Mata Katsuki yang _blood orange_ , bersinar di bawah sinar matahari sore, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Izuku, memperhatikan lekuk wajah Izuku, rambut yang selalu terlihat berantakan kalau tidak di ikat atau di sisir, pipi yang di hiasi oleh flickers yang justu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, pipi yang selalu cubby semenjak TK dan bibir pink yang mungil.

Tangan Katsuki terulur dan mengelus kepala Izuku dengan sangat lembut –salah satu yang hampir Katsuki tidak pernah lakukan semenjak mereka kelas 3 SD. Kaki Katsuki membawanya untuk berdiri di samping tampat tidur, dengan derakan lembut –tidak bermasuk untuk membangunkan Izuku, Katsuki membungkukkan tubuhnya "Izuku…" bisik Katsuki di telinga Izuku, nama yang paling jarang (hampir tidak pernah) ia gunakan untuk menganggil Izuku "Bangun, jangan buat aku khawatir" lalu –entah sadar atau tidak, Katsuki menyibak rambut yang ada di kening Izuku dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Setelah itu, dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Katsuki keluar dari kamar inap dan berpapasan dengan Mama Inko " _Ara?_ Katsuki- _kun_ , sudah mau pulang?" Katsuki menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kecil, Inko memberikan senyum lembut "Aku juga khawatir tentang Izucchan itu sebabnya aku juga tau kamu khawatir, tapi ini bukan salahmu, Izucchan melakukan ini karena dia ingin menyelamatkan seseorang"

Sekali lagi, Katsuki mengangguk –masih belum menatap Mama Inko dan menjaga _poker face_ di wajahnya "…Aku akan datang lagi… Permisi" kemudian pergi dan menghilang di lorong rumah sakit.

Inko tersenyum mengerti saat melihat sosok Katsuki yang menghilang di koridor rumah sakit, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, masuk ke ruangan inap di mana Izuku… tertidur? "Izuchan, tadi Katsuki - _kun_ keluar dengan wajah sangat merah dan kesal, apa kalian bertengkar? Izuchan?"

Di ranjang rumah sakit, di mana seharusnya gadis yang tadinya tertidur, bangun dengan memeluk wajahnya sendiri, warna merah yang sudah menguasai rambutnya, kini juga menguasai seluruh wajahnya "Bu –Bukan apa-apa! Sungguh! Bukan apa-apa!"

Sejak kapan Izuku sadar? Sejak Katsuki memegang kepalanya.

' _ha –hampir saja… untuk yang ke-3 kalinya, yang tadi itu hampir!_ '

Walau Izuku mengatkan yang _tadi_ itu _hampir_ , tapi di dalam dirinya sudah terbentuk _Deku fall in Love 2.5_


	12. Chapter 11

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 011=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

It's Observation, not Stalking

1 bulan.

1 bulan STRIGHT!

Setelah _Deku fall in Love 2.5_ , walau keduanya masih saling pulang pergi bareng kesekolah, tapi tidak bertukar percakapan satu sama lain. Alasannyaa hanya 1, FUCKING AWKWARD! CANGGUNG! Dan setiap kali keduanya bertukar pembicaraan, hanya sekedar salam atau ucapan selamat tinggal, dan kemudian wajah mereka kembali mememarah (tanpa Katsuki/Izuku ketahui).

Keras kepala, adalah alasan lain kenapa mereka canggung dan mulai membuat jarak yang tidak terlihat di antara keduanya. Orang tua mereka? Tentu saja sadar dengan hal ini, tapi beda dengan saat mereka masih kecil, mereka hanya diam dan percaya kalau anak mereka akan berbaikkan kembali. Tapi di samping dengan rasa canggung, keduanya juga bisa memfokuskan otak mereka untuk belajar di ujian kelulusan SMP dan ujian masuk ke U.A.

Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, selama 1 bulan ini, Izuku belajar bela diri bersama Toshinori –yang semakin _berisi_ karena Izuku memaksa si _Mr. Skeleton_ untuk makan lebih yang seharusnya dia makan sehari-hari setiap Toshinori berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hanya saja, di samping dengan Izuku mengetahui rahasia _kecil_ Toshinori, dia juga mulai semakin curiga dengan Toshinori yang memperbanyak kunjungannya ke rumah –kadang membawa cemilan atau _macha cake_ kesukaan Izuku. Tidak hanya itu, ibunya juga semakin sering _belanja_ dengan menggunakan _make up_.

Izuku yang dari kecil memang sudah pintar dan ahli dalam analisis, tentu saja sadar dengan _sesuatu_ telah terjadi di antara Toshinori dan Mama-nya ' _ada sesuatu yang berbau amis dan aku harus tau penyebab bau tersebut!_ '

Jadi, pada awal musim dingin di hari sebulum liburan musim dingin dan setelah berpikir panjang lebar, Izuku memutuskan untuk mengalah dari perang canggung yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Katsuki "Kacchaan!" panggil Izuku setelah pulang sekolah, mencegat Katsuki yang mau keluar kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Ck" Katsuki hanya menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menghadap Izuku dia hanya melirik sekilas lalu bergumam "Apa?"

"An –Anu! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…"

Sebulir keringat dingin _free fall_ dari jidat Katsuki ' _tidak apa, saat itu Izuku tidur, dia tidak mungkin tau dengan… dengan apa yang aku lakukan di rumah sakit!_ ' dengan penuh rasa paksa, dia menelan ludahnya sendiri "…Cepat katakan" gawat! Wajah Katsuki sudah mulai memanas.

"I –Ini tentang mama-ku…"

Ada rasa lega pada diri Katsuki ' _…Dia tidak tau! FUCK YEAH!_ ' merasa kalau wajahnya sudah kembali pada suhu yang normal, Katsuki menoleh ke arah Izuku –yang wajahnya memerah dengan mata _celurian_ yang menatap jemari yang ia mainkan ' _Ka –kawai… hah! Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Katsuki! Sudah aku bilang! Kalau si DEKU SIALAN di hadapanmu ini hanya memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat dada-mu sesak!_ '

"Se –Sebenarnya…"

Walau terbata-bata, Izuku mulai menjelaskan dengan apa yang ia curigai tentang Mama Inko dan Toshinori, mendengar ini, Katsuki langsung mengambil sebuah kesimpulan "Sudah jelaskan…? mereka pacaran" jujur saja, Katsuki sudah tau _hal_ tersebut sekitar seminggu setelah Izuku keluar dari rumah sakit, sejak pertama kali Katsuki melihat mama Inko dan Toshinori bicara –saat itu Katsuki juga sedang berkunjung untuk mengantarkan makannan yang mama Mitsuki buat untuk Izuku dan mama Inko, otak cerdasnya langsung tanggap dan peka kalau Inko dan Toshinori _suka_ satu sama lain (sayangnya ia tidak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri). Tapi dia tidak mengira kalau mereka akan berpacaran.

Tapi ada satu lagi yang tidak di kira oleh Katsuki, yaitu wajah dan _mood_ Izuku yang _down_ saat mendengar pendapat Katsuki "Kau tidak senang?"

Izuku menggeleng "Aku senang… tapi juga khawatir…" sekali lagi, otak Katsuki yang cerdas, langsung tanggap dengan apa yang di khawatirkan Izuku. Izuku tidak memiliki seorang ayah, punya, tapi sudah menginggal dunia –sebabnya karena kecelakaan, tapi Katsuki sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu benar kecelakaan, dan dia meninggal saat Izuku belum masuk TK. Izuku juga tidak mengingat wajah ayahnya sendiri –kecuali nama ayahnya, Midoriya Hisashi.

Seolah mendapatkan ilham –kali ini bukan dari ibunya, otak Katsuki mendapatkan ide cermerlang yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Izuku _cerah_ kembali "Oi Deku"

"Mn…?" Izuku menatap Katsuki, tapi kemudian membatu di tempat saat melihat ekspresi yang di buat oleh Katsuki ' _Aku tau senyum… bukan! Seringai itu! Kacchan telah mendapatkan ide, dan aku yakin kalau ide tersebut bukan mengarah ke jalan yang baik!_ '

"Kapan Mama Inko akan pergi _belanja_?" Tanya Katsuki dengan senyum –er… seringai jahat di wajahnya.

Izuku tida-tiba saja merinding –tanda kalau firasat buruknya benar "…Sa –Sabtu, besok" Izuku yakin kalau matanya telah melihat taring dan tanduk pada Katsuki –yang menyeringai makin lebar.

"Kita buntuti –bukan… Observasi mereka!"

' _Tuh kan! Bukan sesuatu yang baik!_ '


	13. Chapter 12

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Check Tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **(kalau mau tau detail dari baju yang di pakai Katsuki dan Izuku di Chapter ini, aku ada gambar dan post di tumblr-ku)**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 012=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

For now

Penasaran, adalah musuh terkuat di dalam diri siapa saja.

Termasuk Izuku yang berdiri di depan lemarinya yang terbuka lebar. Berpikir dengan sangat keras dengan baju seperti apa yang harus ia pakai untuk membuntuti –er… meng-Obserbasi acara kencan ibunya dan _Mr. Hero no.1 All Might_ a.k.a. Yagi Toshinori –orang yang belakangan ini di duga akan menjadi ayah tiri-nya.

Baju, rok, celana, legging, jaket dan tas berserakan di mana-mana ' _Mmn… apa pakai sweater saja…?_ '

 _Ingat! Jangan pakai baju yang lusuh, kotor dan tidak enak di lihat!_

' _Uhk…_ ' suara Katsuki selalu menggema di dalam kepalanya saat dia mau memakai sesuatu yang _plain_ , harus Izuku akui, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan baju yang ia pakai, dia hanya memakai baju yang di belikan mama Inko –yang kebanyakan T-shirt dengan _solid color_.

Setelah berputar-putar untuk memilih baju, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan sweater pink yang menggantung di bahu-nya –memperlihatkan bahu-nya yang ramping dan tali bra hitam plus sedikit dari belahan dada-nya yang besar (cup D –mungkin?). Untuk bawahan, Izuku memakai legging abu-abu –yang berbahan tebal tentunya dan menutupi sampai ujung kakinya, dan short jeans yang juga berwarna pink (sekitar 30 cm di atas lutut). Setelah menurutnya OK. Izuku mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja belajarnya, lalu mengambi kaca serta tas make up –yang hampir tidak pernag ia pakai.

Tapi karena teman sekelas dan mama Mitsuki yang selalu melatih jemarinya untuk memakai make up, all hasil, Izuku yang di kenal dengan kesan ke-tidak-perempuan-an-nya (oleh Katsuki), menjadi lihai dalam menggunakan make up. Tapi dia juga tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang menor, jadi dia hanya memakai bedak tipis yang menutupi bintik manisnya, lipstick pink, dan eye shadow pink. Untuk rambut platinum blond-nya (warna rambutnya saat musim dingin), Izuku mengikatnya menjadi low pigtail. Lalu sebuah leontine berbentuk hati dan berwarna orange –hadiah ulang tahun dari Katsuki. Dan sentuhan terakhir, parfume yang berbau vanilla dan strawberry.

"Izuchan! Mama pergi keluar dulu, kalau mau makan malam, kamu tinggal hangatkan saja yang ada di kulkas" panggil sang mama dari luar kamarnya.

"Iyaa!" setelah mendengar suara pintu depan di tutup, buru-buru, Izuku mengambil tas kecil berwarna biru dengan ornament silver, memasukkan parfume, lipstick, bedak, dompet dan… ' _Oh ya! sms ke Kacchan!_ ' …handphone. Setelah mengirim sms ke Katsuki untuk segera menunggunya di depan gedung apartemen, tangannya meraih barret abu-abu dan mantel baby blue yang ia gantung di belakang pintu.

Tidak mau pusing denga apa yang dia akan pakai untuk sepatu, Izuku memilih snekers merah yang menutupi mata kakinya –setelah sebelumnya memakai kaus kaki coklat yang berbahan tebal.

Di depan gedung apartemen, Katsuki sudah menunggu Izuku tepat setelah dia mendepatkan sms dari Izuku. Sangat susah untuk keluar dari rumahnya, berhubung mama Mitsuki dan papa Masaru yang menanyainya _kenapa_ dia memaki baju bagus. Baju bagus…? Tidak juga. Swater coklat, baggy pants berwarna hijau gelap, mantel hitam dengan detail orange, sarung tangan, boots hitam, syal orange, dan kaca mata berlensa orange. Ok. Mungkin sedikit bagus –stylish kalau Katsuki yang memakainya.

"Kacchan! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"Tch! Lambat!"

 _ **Dokkii!**_

Wait… what?! Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu?! Kenapa saat melihat sosok Izuku yang memakai baju feminism, jantung Katsuki berdebar dengan sangat kuat. Di tambah lagi… apa dia memaki make up?! Bintik manis-nya tidak terlihat, dan bibirnya lebih pink dari biasanya. Dan lagi… kenapa pipi si DEKU di depannya ini juga memarah?! Matanya terlihat memperhatikan sosok Katsuki dari atas sampai bawah.

' _Kacchan… ke –keren! Ah! Itu kacamata hadiah ulang tahun yang aku berikan!_ ' wajah Izuku makin memanas saat matanya sekali lagi menatap mata Katsuki yang terlihat samar karena di tutupi oleh lensa orange dari kacamata yang ia pakai.

' _Kuh-! Harus akui …Cantik…_ ' wao! Kali ini Katsuki mau mengakui kesan pertamanya saat melihat Izuku. Katsuki memaling kan wajahnya –menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah mama Inko pergi –yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat sebelum sampai di depan gedung apartemen "Cepat jalan! Dasar DEKU!"

"Umn!" Izuku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dan senyum di wajahnya ' _Ini… ini untuk meng-observasi! Tidak ada maksud lebih!_ '

Dari sudut matanya, Katsuki bisa melihat wajah senang Izuku, melihat itu, bibirnya juag sedikit terangkat, membuat sebuah senyum tipis. Bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil membuat mood Izuku kembali UP dan tersenyum. Tapi dari balik perasaan senangnya, ada juga perasaan lain, perasaan yang mengatakan kalau senyum Izuku akan segera menjadi milik dari _orange yang Izuku sukai_. memikirkan tentang siapa orang tersebut saja sudah membuat Katsuki naik pitam.

"Kacchan?"

"Bukan apa-apa" matanya kembali ia fokuskan ke jalan bersalju yang ada di depannya ' _…Untuk sekarang, senyum itu hanya milikku…_ '


	14. Chapter 13

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Check Tumblr-ku : mentari27**

 **(kalau mau tau detail dari baju yang di pakai Katsuki dan Izuku di Chapter ini, aku ada gambar dan post di tumblr-ku)**

 **BTW! Di FF-ku, Mama Inko tidak gendut.**

 **CHAPTER SPECIAL, SEDIKIT DI PERPANJANG (0w0)9**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 013=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Mine

Katsuki dan Izuku tidak percaya dangan apa yang mereka lihat, Yagi Toshinori –yang jauh lebih ( _ikemen_ ) berotot dari yang terakhir keduanya lihat, dan Midoriya Inko, berpelukkan saat mereka bertemu " _Gross…_ " gumam Katsuki yang langsung mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari Izuku. Mereka berdua bahkan bisa melihat ada aura _pink_ dan gambar hati yang bertarbangan di sekitar Toshinori dan Inko "Aku berani taruhan kalau mereka akan _menghisap wajah_ satu sama lain setelah itu…"

"Kacchan! Hentikan! _That's gross!_ Setidaknya sebut itu dengan berciuman!"

Katsuki mendengus dan bergumam " _Whatever_ "

Keduanya kembali mengikuti pasangan _mencurigakan_ yang bergandengan tangan dan ada di depan mereka –tentu saja menjaga jarak mereka untuk tidak di ketahui.

Sementara itu, Toshinori dan Inko…

"Kamu yakin tidak mau memberitahukan Izuku _Girl_? Tentang hubungan kita, maksudku…"

Inko menggeleng pelan "Aku masih belum siap… Izuchan tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang ayah, aku taku kalau dia akan menentang hubungan kita"

Toshinori mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada tangan mungil yang ia genggam "Kapanpun kamu siap, sayangku"

Nama panggilang tersebut berhasil membuat pipi Inko membara dan sangat merah "…Gombal" gumammannya di balas dengan tawa pelan dari Toshinori.

…Kembali lagi ke Katsuki dan Izuku…

Katsuki tidak bisa Manahan rasa geli dan merinding tidak enak yang ada di kulitnya "Kau dengar itu? _sayangku_ katanya… _yuck!_ " Izuku tidak merespon kali ini, dia termenung saat mendengar apa yang di katakan ibunya.

' _Mama bahkan memikirkan aku pada saat dia bersama dengan All Might…_ ' ada rasa senang dan perasaan puas dalam dada Izuku "Kacchan, ayo kita pergi ketempat lain" usul Izuku dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

Seperti biasa, otak jenius Katsuki selalu tanggap dengan maksud dari senyum Izuku "Kau yakin? Kita bahkan belum ada 30 menit membuntuti mereka" Izuku mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih"

Katsuki kembali memalingkan wajahnya –menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memanas "…Terserah" memberikan lirikkan terakhir pada pasangan yang sudah jauh dari jarak pandangnya, lalu berbali ke arah yang berlawannan "Aku lapar"

" _Curie?_ "

Untuk seorang Deku, Ide yang di usulkannya tidak buruk, tapi katsuki ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kare " _Ramen, on me_ "

Izuku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar kalau Katsuki –yang biasanya sangat pelit, mau menteraktirnya " _Deal!_ " untung keduanya menemukan kedai ramen yang longgar, jadi bisa langsung bisa menyantap pesanan mereka.

Selesai makan, keduanya jalan beriringan di pinggir jalan, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dan pemandangan illumination yang ada di toko dan pohon. Izuku banyak sekali mengentikan langkahnya, terutama di toko apotik, buku dan mainnan. Tapi Katsuki tidak akan membiarkan Izuku masuk kedalam toko-toko tersebut, karena dia tau, kalau sekali Izuku masuk kesalah satu dari mereka, Izuku akan boros sampai dompetnya kosong.

Mata Izuku kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah Game Canter –lebih tepatnya pada boneka landak yang ada dalam salah satu crane game "Ka –Kacchan!"

"Ha?" Katsuki melirik Izuku dari sudut matanya ' _Kali ini apa lagi…?_ '

"Boleh kita mampir kesini?" Katsuki mengikuti arah jari Izuku, menunjuk ke subuah Game Canter.

' _Tidak buruk…_ ' dengan hela-an nafas pelan, Katsuki masuk kedalam Game Canter, tau kalau Izuku juga mengikutinya "Tch!" Ramai. Ok, itu sudah dia duga, dan Katsuki tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai. Matanya mengikuti arah kemana Izuku pergi, alisnya langsung berkedut saat sadar dengan mata Izuku yang memandang salah satu boneka yang ada di dalam salah satu crane game ' _Dasar DEKU…_ '

Baru Katsuki mau memanggil Izuku, ada orang lain yang menyapa Izuku. Beraninya si mob sialan itu, dia menggoda Izuku di depan Katsuki (walau ada jarak sekitar 1.5 meter). Sudah jelas Izuku terlihat tidak mau –entah apa yang di tawarkan oleh si mob sialan ini, tapi pada saat laki-laki paruh baya tersebut merangkul Izuku –dan terlebih lagi jarinya yang hampir menyentuh dada Izuku. Lalu memaksa Izuku untuk mengikutinya –entah kemana.

Merah.

Pandangan Katsuki berubah menjadi merah –semuanya kecuali Izuku, berubah menjadi warna merah di matanya. Katsuki bahkan bisa melihat jelas kalau laki-laki hidung belang tersebut ingin membawa Izuku pergi, membawa Izuku pergi dari hadapannya. Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan memuakkan di depannya, Katsuki menarik Izuku dari rangkulan laki-laki hidung belang di depannya "Apa-apa-an kau?! Aku yang mengajaknya duluan!"

"Apa katamu…?" secara reflex, lengan Katsuki memeluk tubuh mungil Izuku secara protective, memastikan agar wajah dan tubuh Izuku jauh dari jangkauan laki-laki hidung belang yang ada di hadapannya "Kau mengajaknya? _HAH!_ " seringai meremehkan terbentuk di wajah Katsuki "Maaf saja, tapi dia **milikku** " tidak bohong, Izuku memang milik Katsuki –untuk sekarang. Telapak tangan Katsuki mulai berasap di balik sarung tanganya, matanya tiada henti untuk terus menatap tajam dan jelas mengeluarkan arti _touch her again, I'll kill you_.

Reaksi sang mob sialan? Tentu saja ketakuttan, takut dengan anak SMP, yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya, tapi dia sempat bergumam "Ck, sudah punya pacar…" lalu pergi dari hadapan Katsuki. Sempat ada beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju pada Katsuki dan Izuku, tapi kemudian memfokuskan kembali apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya –pura-pura tidak melihat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Reaksi Izuku? Wajahnya lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, mendengar kata _milikku_ dan _pacar_ sudah cukup membuat kepala dan pandangannya berputar. Di tambah pelukkan dari cinta pertamanya, semua ini hampir membuatnya pingsan bahagia.

Mendengus puas, Katsuki melonggarkan pelukkannya, bermaksud untuk memarahi Izuku "Oi Deku" Katsuki tidak mendapatkan respon, hanya lengan Izuku yang melingkari tubuhnya yang masih tertutup mantel. Katsuki kembali medengus kesal tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk kepala Izuku yang masih tertupi oleh topi abu-abu "Yang mana?"

Bingung dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Katsuki, kali ini Izuku merespon "Nm?" tapi masih belum melepaskan pelukkannya.

Jari Katsuki mengetuk kaca crane game di sampingnya "Yang mana?" Tanya Katsuki lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Landak" Katsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, semua isi dari crane game tersebut berisi boneka landak, tapi dengan warna dan ekspresi yang berbeda "Duri hitam dan oren… yang ekspresinya terlihat marah…" Izuku kembali membenam wajahnya di dada Katsuki, mengusap wajahnya pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukkannya, mengambil jarak agar Katsuki bisa dengan leluasa memainkan crane game di hadapannya. Cukup satu kali coba saja, dan Katsuki sudah mendapatkan boneka yang Izuku maksud. _What a lucky bastard._

"Nih" Katsuki melemparkan _prize_ yang ia dapatkan ke arah Izuku –yang menangkap, lebih tepatnya hampir menjatuhkannya, tapi dia berhasil memeluk boneka tersebut di dadanya.

Wajah Izuku memerah padam ' _sudah aku duga… mirip sekali dengan Kacchan_ ' ia kembali memeluk boneka landak yang Katsuki ambil untuknya setelah memperhatikan detail yang sangat mirip dengan Katsuki "Terima kasih Kacchan…"

Saat melihat senyum di wajah Izuku mengembang dengan sempurna, Katsuki –sekali lagi memalingkan wajahnya, mengatur nafasnya agar teratur dan tidak terdengar bergetar, lalu bergumam "Ayo kita pulang…" tapi, baru Katsuki mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat berisik ini, kantong kiri dari mantel Katsuki di masukkan sesuatu oleh Izuku "Apa yang –?!"

"ayo pulang, Kacchan"

' _Ch! Sial… FUCK! DEKU SIALAN!_ ' sudah tidak tau untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, tapi Katsuki kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi biarpun dia merutuki atau mengatai sebanyak apapun di dalam otaknya, dia tetap peduli dengan Izuku. Dia bahkan melepaskan sarung tangan sebelah kirinya dan memasangkan sarung tangan tersebut ke tangan kiri Izuku –tangan kanan Izuku yang tidak memakai sarung tangan? Katsuki genggam dan memaksukan tangan mereka di mantel jaket-nya "Kali ini… kita harus benar-benar pulang, aku tidak mau berada di tempat dingin terlalu lama"

Walau nada-nya terdengar kasar, tapi Izuku tau betul kalau itu hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk menutup rasa malu yang ada di dalam diri Katsuki. Bukti? Well… kalau dari sudut pandang Izuku, dia mungkin tidak melihat rona merah yang tipis dan tertutupi oleh lensa kacamata, hanya saja telinga Katsuki yang terlihat sangat merah sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau Katsuki sangat mamerasa malu.

Sayang haraga dirinya terlalu tinggi, jadi Katsuki tidak akan pernah mengakui atau sadar kalau sudah ada perasaan _special_ pada Izuku, yang sudah tumbuh selama hampir 9 tahun dalam dirinya. Izuku sendiri, terlalu khawatir dengan kemungkinan dia akan ditolak.

Omake / extra :

setelah mengantar Izuku pulang, Katsuki langsung pulang dan pergi kakamarnya –menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan jahil dari orang tuanya. Ingat akan sesuatu saat melepas mantelnya, ia mengecek dengan apa yang Izuku masukkan kedalam kantong mantelnya.

Sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna tosca dan mata yang berkilau seperti batu emerald, _loop ear_ di sisi kepalanya, bunga plastic berwarna merah yang menghiasi telinga kiri dari boneka tersebut, dan sentuhan terakhir, adalah lambang plus –khas medis, berwarna merah yang menempel di dada boneka kelinci tersebut. Sudah jelas sekali kalau boneka tersebut melambangkan image Izuku yang memang aslinya berambut dan iris hijau.

' _FUCKING DEKU!_ ' Katsuki mengangkat tinggi boneka tersebut, siap untuk melempar boneka tersebut keluar jendela.

…dan tidak jadi.

Pilihan terakhirnya hanya 1, kalau dia tidak bisa membuang benda _girly_ ini, maka dia harus menyembunyikan ' _Awas saja kau nanti…_ '


	15. Chapter 14

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 014=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Father and Brother

Sekitar 3 hari sebelum malam tahun baru, Inko dan Toshinori membuat makan besar di kediaman Midoriya, tentu saja bersama dengan anak perempuan mereka yang dengan senang hati memakan Katsudon buatan ibunya. Semuanya berjalan normal, makan, _small talk_ , tertawa. Tapi kemudian, saat Izuku ke-ceplossan "Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" entah sengaja atau tidak tapi ini berhasil membuat Toshinori dan Inko…

 _ **BRUUUSSSSSSHH!**_

…Tesedak

" _OHOGH! GHOHOK! UHUGH!_ " Izuku tidak bisa menahan sebulir keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya saat melihat ibunya dan Toshinori –yang di duga akan menjadi ayah tirinya, terbatuk karena tersedak makan yang mereka santap. Tapi dia tetap menyodorkan air minum pada keduanya –yang sekarang menatap Izuku dengan wajah kaget dan _blushing_.

"I –Izuchan! A –apa yang –?!"

Masih _stay cool_ , Izuku kembali melanjutkan suapan Katsudan ke dalam mulutnya "Tidak perlu di sembunyikan lagi, aku dan Kacchan sudah tau hubungan kalian"

" _Young_ Bakugou tau?!"

Izuku menelan suapan terakhir Katsudon di dalam mulutnya, lalu tersenyum ceria "Aku sama sekali tidak menentang, dan aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang ayah" ucapnya masih tersenyum, matanya menatap Toshinori dan Inko secara bergantian.

Inko menitikkan air mata bahagia lalu tersenyum pada anak perempuannya "Terima kasih Izuchan" di sebelah Inko, Toshinori mengusap pundak Inko. Kaduanya saling bertatapan dan jelas menunjukkan aura _PINK_ di sekitar mereka.

Tidak bisa menatap lebih lama pemandangan _lovey-dovey_ di depannya, Izuku berdehem keras –membuat kontak antara Inko dan Toshinori terputus (yang mengisakan rona merah di wajah mereka masing-masing) "Aku masih belum mendapatkan jawabanku" kali ini giliran Izuku yang nervous, apa pun sebabnya, tapi dia tetap tidak biasa dengan pemandangan _lovey dovey_ yang di tunjukkan oleh _Mr. no-1 Hero_ dan Ibunya.

"Te –Tentang itu…" Inko memainkan jarinya, matanya masih curi-curi pandang ke pria di sampingnya.

Toshinori yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Inko, ber-dhem, lalu menatap Izuku serius "Ada satu lagi yang ingin kami beritahukan padamu"

Ini membuat Izuku heran dan memeiringkan kepalanya –bingung ' _Satu lagi yang belum aku tahu…?_ '

"Aku punya seorang anak laki-laki yang 3 tahun lebih tua darimu…"

Ini membuat Izuku kaget, benar-benar kaget, dia sama sekali tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Izuku akan punya ayah dan seorang kakak laki-laki! ' _My God! YESS!_ '

"Tapi dia punya masalah dengan control pada _Quirk_ dan emosinya, jadi aku ingin kamu meng-support dirinya" Izuku tersenyum lebar, _mood swing?_ Dia sudah mengadapi itu tiap hari dan sudah sangat terbiasa karena _seseorang_ yang selalu ada di dekatnya, memiliki _mood swing_ yang tergolong sangat brutal.

"Dengan senang hati, _Papa_ " Toshinori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar ucappan tersebut dari anak perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarganya ini, Izuku bahkan sudah berani memangginya _Papa_! Betapa beruntung dan bersyukurnya Toshinori mendengar nama panggilan tersebut dari Izuku ' _Aku akan meng-support orang yang akan menjadi kakak-ku_ '

Inko tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata bahagia di matanya "…Kami berencana untuk menikah musim semi nanti" Izuku mengangguk mengerti, tapi kemudian alisnya berkedut –sadar akan sesuatu.

"Apa itu artinya namaku akan menjadi _Yagi Izuku_?" jujur, itu terdengar sangat aneh di lidah Izuku saat dia mengucapkan namanya dengan nama keluarga Toshinori.

Kali ini Toshinori yang menjawab pertanyaan Izuku, dia menggeleng "Tidak, kamu dan Inko akan tetap _Midoriya_ , untuk keselamatan kalian berdua" ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Izuku, dia mengerti kalau suatu saat nanti _All Might_ akan pension dan mengungkapkan nama aslinya –Yagi Toshinori, yang berujung kalau Izuku dan Ibunya juga akan menjadi sorottan public –dan lagi, Mama Inko sangat tidak suka dengan banyaknya sorottan public.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama kakak-ku ini?" Tanya Izuku, berusaha untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan yang membuat seisi ruang makan menjadi canggung.

"Tentu saja!" Toshinori merogoh kantong celanya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan foto seorang anak laki-laki, rambut abu-abu yang berantakan, mata yang terlihat lelah dengan iris merah, dan luka kecil pada bibirnya. Cukup tampan, menurut Izuku, Tapi tidak setampan dan sekeren Katsuki "Namanya Tomura, Yagi Tomura"


	16. Chapter 15

**Kaget? Aku juga kaget (** _ **plak!**_ **)**

 **Siapa sangka kalau ternyata ada "** _ **Onii-chan**_ _ **Route"**_ **di FF ini (LOL)**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 015=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

New Family

Acara pernikahan kecil yang di gelar tepat saat libur musim semi, di hadiri oleh beberapa _Top Hero_ yang mengetahui identitas asli All Might dan keluarga Bakugou. Untuk pernikahan kecil, jujur saja tamunya sedikit lebih banyak dari yang bayang kan oleh dirinya. Dia senang dan juga bangga karena ayahnya mendapatkan pasangan yang pas dan cocok. Sungguh hari yang ramai.

Matanya terus menyusuri satu persatu tamu yang datang pada acara pernikahan ayah dan ibu tirinya. Sampai kemudian berhenti pada kepala –rambut pink, terlihat berkilau dangan sangat lembut saat angin musim semi menerpa rambut tersebut. Orang yang menjadi adik perempuannya, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Izuku, Midoriya Izuku. Sosok gadis mungil yang memakai dress pink yang membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan elegan, menunjukkan lekuk sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Kalau saja dia bukan adik tirinya, mungkin dirinya –Yagi Tomura, akan membuat gadis tersebut menjadi miliknya, dan mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau dia akan menikahi gadis tersebut.

Mata gadis tersebut kemudian bertumu dengan matanya, pupil berbentuk bunga sakura itu, menatapnya lurus. Izuku terlihat sedang bicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak salah adalah tamu dari sisi ibu tirinya, anak dari keluarga Bakugou ' _Mereka terlihat akrab…_ ' Setelah bertukar sepatah dua patah kata, Izuku menarik si anak keluarga Bakugou tersebut, berjalan dengan pace cepat kearah Tomura.

"Anu! Itu…" pipi Izuku terlihat membara, dia menatap Tomura dengan sangat gugup "Mu –Mulai sekarang… itu… kita menjadi keluarga, jadi… itu… sa –salam kenal… ah bukan… MO… –mohon bantuannya!" Izuku membungkuk di depan Tomura, dia terlihat sangat malu dan gugup.

Melihat rambut yang terliahat lembut di depannya, ada sebuah senyum lembut terbentuk di bibirnya "Aku juga, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya" Tomura meletakkan _tangannya_ dan mengusap _semua_ jarinya pada rambut Izuku ' _SHIT!_ ' sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, Tomura segera menarik lagi tangannya ' _…Ti –Tidak terjadi apa-apa…? Kenapa…? Bagaimana bisa?!_ ' Izuku menatap bingung dengan kenapa Tomura sekarang terlihat panic "Ka –Kamu… tidak apa-apa? Tidak sakit? Ti –tidak ada yang rusak?"

Masih belum mengerti dengan apa maksud Tomura Izuku hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali tersenyum yang jelas mengatakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Ini membuat Tomura sangat terkejut, bagaimana ia tidak terkejut?! Ini pertama kalinya seseorang –kecuali ayahnya, tidak terkena efek atau terinfeksi dengan _Quirk_ -nya yang biasanya selalu aktif jika dia meletakkan seluruh jarinya pada sebuah objek, tapi gadis di depannya, Izuku, adik tirinya yang baru ia kenal, terlihat baik-baik saja setelah bersentuhan dengan tangannya ' _Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini…_ '

"Oi" renungan Tomura di putus oleh suara laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah adik tirinya, mata orange –mendekati merah, menatap Tomura dengan tatapan tidak suka "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau kakak tiri Deku, atau semacamnya…"

' _Deku…? Apa yang dia maksud Izuku…?_ '

"…Tapi aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kalau kamu berani menyakitinya!" Tomura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar pernyataan si Bakugou _boy_ yang di panggil sebagai _overprotective childhood friend_ oleh ayahnya.

"Kacchan! Itu tidak sopan! Anu maaf atas kelakuannya! Dia selalu begini di depan orang baru!"

' _Kacchan dan Deku…? Apa itu semacam nickname di antara mereka…?_ ' ini membuat Tomura menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan hubungan seperti apa yang di miliki oleh adik tiri dan lak-laki yang di panggil Kacchan ini "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tau dia dari ayah" pernyataan Tomura membuat Izuku tersenyum menjadi lebih lebar.

"Ck! Bersenang-senanglah dengan kakak tiri sialan-mu!"

"Kacchan!" belum sempat Izuku mau melemparkan omelannya karena ketidak sopannan Katsuki, Katsuki sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari si kakak-adik (tiri).

Berbeda dengan Izuku, Tomura mengerti kalau Katsuki sebenarnya hanya memberikan privacy untuk Izuku dan dirinya 'A _pa itu tadi…? Apa dia cemburu…?_ ' di dalam diri Tomura, dia membuat sebuah _Villain Smile_. Ada godaan besar untuk membuat si bocah _Tsundere_ marah dan semakin cemburu di dalam dirinya "Kamu memiliki teman yang baik"

"–Dan tidak sopan" keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian tertawa saat mengetahui kalau mereka memiliki pendapat yang sama.

Pandangan Tomura berganti ke-arah orang tuanya "Seperti-nya mereka mulai masuk dalam sesi pemotrettan" kali ini giliran Izuku yang menoleh dan menangkap sosok Toshinori yang melambai –memanggil mereka berdua "…Jadi?" Tomura mengulurkan tangannya, untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa tidak takut untuk _merusak_ seseorang "Foto keluarga?" tawarnya dengan senyum yang terukir tipis di bibirnya.

Izuku menerima uluran tangan Tomura "Yups!"

Keduanya bergandengan ke-arah kerumunan yang ingin ber-foto dengan 2 tokoh utama dalam acara pernikahan ini. Senyum di wajah Inko dan Toshinori semakin menunjukkan kebahagian mereka saat tau kalau kedua anak mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain –terutama Toshinori, sebagai ayah kandung Tomura, dia bangga saat melihat anaknya mau mendekati dan menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Dari kejauhan kerumunan, Katsuki berdiri –bersender di sebuah pohon Sakura. Matanya terkunci pada sosok (satu-satunya yang memiliki) rambut _pink_. Dia bahagia dan juga sedih secara barsamaan, tau kalau mungkin saja, Izuku tidak akan bergantung lagi padanya, karena Izuku memiliki seseorang yang selalu bisa dia andalkan sekarang "… _Stupid_ Deku" gumam Katsuki, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis _pink_ yang selalu berhasil membuat perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya bertambah.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Note : OOC Tomura (mungkin?)**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 016=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Complicated

Ada banyak yang berubah saat Toshinori dan Inko menikah.

Pertama, Toshinori dan Tomura yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang selama ini hanya di tinggali berdua oleh Izuku dan Inko. Berhubung jarak antara apartemen tersebut jauh lebih dekat dengan U.A. dan masih ada kamar ekstra untuk Tomura. Ini tentu saja membuat Izuku senang, karena tidak perlu repot naik kereta hanya untuk ke-rumah kediaman Bakugou dan U.A.

Kedua, Tomura yang juga bersekolah di U.A. akan menjadi kakak kelas bagi Katsuki dan Izuku. Ini juga membuat Katsuki dan Izuku selangkah lebih unggul, karena Tomura dengan senang hati mau mengajari mereka tentang kurikulum dan ujian praktek seperti apa untuk ujian masuk ke U.A. nantinya.

Ketiga, All Might a.k.a. Yagi Toshinori, akan mengajar di U.A. di tahun ajaran baru nanti. Dan ini membuat Inko sangat senang. Tentu saja senang, bagi Inko yang selalu overprotective dan khawatir tentang anak perempuannya, mengetahui anak perempuannya akan menjadi _Hero_ saja sudah membuatnya hampir pingsan –memikirkan kemungkinan anak perempuannya terluka, ini dan itu. Tapi karena adanya Katsuki, Tomura, dan suami tercinta-nya –Toshinori, di U.A. itu cukup membuatnya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir dari biasanya.

Beberapa hari setelah hari pernikahan Toshinori dan Inko, Tomura mengajak Katsuki untuk sparring dan melatih control antara Quirk mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja awalnya Izuku menentang hal tersebut –tau kalau mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan luka yang serius, tapi setelah melihat ke-seriussan Katsuki yang juga ingin melakukan latihan bersama Tomura (kerena dia adalah kakak kelas di U.A.), akhirnya Izuku setuju, dengan catattan, dia harus ikut kemana dan di manapun mereka akan latihan –yang bertempat di sebuah pantai yang mamiliki banyak sekali tumpukkan sampah.

Menu awal dari latihan mereka adalah membersihkan pantai yang penuh dengan tumpukkan sampah sebelum ujian masuk U.A di mulai, tapi itu hanya memakan waktu 5 hari untuk membersihkannya. Tomura menguraikan semua sampah menjadi debu atau serpihan yang lebih kecil, Katsuki meledakkan tumpukkan sampah dengan ledakkan yang sangat besar, dan Izuku yang mem- _boots_ _status_ keduanya untuk mempercepat kerja mereka dalam membersihkan pantai. Hasil dari kerja keras mereka? Pantai tersebut menjadi _best date spot_. _yuck_.

Tidak jarang juga Izuku melakukan sparring bersama dengan Katsuki dan Tomura untuk metih bela diri dan ilmu yang di ajarkan Ayah tirinya.

"Ffh…" Tomura meurunkan tangannya "Cukup, aku mengerti kalau kamu ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi, tapi besok hari ujuan masuk. Aku tidak mau di salahkan oleh Izu kalau sampai kamu tidak lulus karena kelelahan" di depan Tomura, berdiri sosok Katsuki, yang berlumuran darah, memar, dan keringat. Walau tidak separah Katsuki, Tomura juga menderita luka bakar di beberapa bagian pada tubuhnya.

Katsuki hanya mendecih kesal dengan kekalahannya –lagi "Oi! DEKU!"

Tidak jauh dari dua remaja laki-laki yang berlumuran darah dan luka bakar, Izuku berlari dan mendekati keduanya yang mendudukkan tubuh mereka di atas pasir "…Sudah aku bilang untuk jangan berlebihan, kenapa kalian selalu tidak mendengarkan peringattanku?!" Izuku mengeluarkan _alcohol spray_ dan botol air mineral, menggunakannya untuk membersihkan luka Katsuki –yang mendesis saat lukanya mendapatkan sensasi pedih luar biasa, lalu berganti dengan sensasi hangat saat Izuku menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya "Walaupun aku bisa menyembuhkan luka kalian, bukan berarti kalian bisa se-enaknya membuat diri kalian terluka!"

Rentettan complain, peringatan, dan omelan –tidak lupa dengan gumamman tentang betapa khawatirnya Izuku, mengalir dengan sangat deras dari mulut Izuku. Tomura dan Katsuki membuat wajah malas yang jelas mengatakan ' _Here we go again…_ '

Selesai dengan luka Katsuki Izuku beralih ke kakak tirinya " _Nii-san_ …?" mata Tomura memperhatikan 2 sosok di depannya. Kalau menurut Tomura, Izuku dan Katsuki saling suka satu sama lain, tapi mereka sepertinya sama-sama tidak tau akan hal tersebut.

Tomura mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka pada Izuku –yang dengan senang hati menyembuhkan lukannya "Hm… Rumit"

"Nm?"

"Eh…? Apanya?"

Tomura mengangkat bahunya, lalu menggesturkan tangannya yang sudah sembuh menjadi seperti sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Katsuki ' _I know you have special felling for my lil-sis_ ' Tomura tersenyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah tepukkan ringan di kepala Izuku "Bukan apa-apa…"

Sekali lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya, dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tomura. Si kakak tiri dari Izuku ini memberikan sebuah pandangan yang seolah-olah, mata _crimson_ tersebut mengetahui dengan apa yang Katsuki pikirkan. Dan katsuki sangat tidak suka pandangan itu "Ck! Aku pulang!"

Mendengar itu, Izuku juga berdiri –tepat setelah dia menyembuhkan kakak tirinya dengan sempurna "Tunggu Kacchan! Stamina-mu belum pulih sepenuhnya!"

"CEREWET!"

"Kacchan!"

' _Hh… aku mulai kesal melihat kelakuan mereka…_ ' Tomura menggelangkan kepalanya, tidak mau memikirkan penyebab stress-nya belakangan ini –Izuku dan Katsuki, yang saling tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain "…Dua-dua-nya sama-sama keras kepala" gumamnya dengan nada yang hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Chapter special, tebak siapa-kah "dirinya/dia" …well… bakal ketahuan di akhir chapter ini :v (LoL)**

 **NOTE : aku akan sedikit ngarang disini… mohon di mengerti karena ini hanyalah dunia FF**

 **DISSCLAIMER:I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 018=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

True meaning of Rival

" _Aku ingin kamu masuk ke U.A_ "

" _Kamu harus menjadi peringkat 1 dalam ujian masuk kesana_ "

" _Sebagai anakku kamu harus bisa melakukannya_ "

" _Aku tidak mau menerima seorang anak yang tidak di terima di U.A. dan menjadi peringkat 1 di ujian masuknya_ "

Suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya terus terulang dan menggema di dalam otaknya. Semakin keras dan semakin membuat amarahnya meluap. Dia harus mencari seseuat, sesuatu untuk meredam amarahnya. Tak lama setelah mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari amarah dalam dirinya, matanya yang _Heterochromic_ menangkap sosok gadis berambut pink dan ikal, gadis tersebut sedang bicara dengan laki-laki tinggi dan sedikit kurus –mengenakan seragam U.A. ' _bukannya hari ini ujian masuk untuk siswa baru? kenapa ada murid yang masuk…? Apa mungkin dia Senpai (kakak kelas)?_ ' tapi dari pada sosok si Senpai, matanya lebih terfokus pada sosok gadis yang mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada si Senpai, pergi berlawannan arah dari si Senpai ' _Apa gadis pink itu juga akan mengikuti ujian masuk ke Hero Course?_ '

" _Kyaa!_ "

' _Dia akan jatuh?!_ ' ada rasa panic di dalam dirinya saat melihat gadis _pink_ tersebut hampir terjatuh, tapi kemudian tubuh si gadis _pink_ tidak menyentuh tanah ' _Dia… melayang?_ ' ada satu lagi gadis berambut coklat dengan potogan rambut bob, memperhatikan chit-chat yang dilakukan antara 2 gadis yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Puas dan juga merasa lega karena si gadis _pink_ tidak terjatuh, dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam gedung di mana ujian akan penerimaan siswa baru akan di laksanakan.

Tidak ada yang menarik, sungguh. Ujian tertulis sangatlah mudah untuk dirinya, dan mungkin tidak salah menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Selanjutnya adalah ujain praktek. Penjelassan dari Present Mic sangatlah mudah, tapi juga membuat telinganya sakit, _note to self, buy some ear plug_. Mata _Heterochromic_ -nya kembali menangkap sosok gadis _pink_ yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari suara si… ayah sialan-nya. Si gadis _pink_ terlihat sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, dan sesekali bicara dengan –teman? Yang berambut _spiky_ dengan warna _ash blond_ ' _Mereka berdua terlihat… dekat_ ' ada rasa tidak suka dalam dirinya, perasaan tidak suka tersebut makin besar saat ada cahaya _suka_ di dalam mata si _ash blond_.

Untungnya penjelassan dari Present Mic mencapai akhir, jadi dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi (setelah adanya sebuah pertanyaan dan komentar tidak suka terhadap si gadis _pink_ dari laki-laki berkacamata). Mengganti baju seragam SMP-nya dengan baju yang membuatnya lebih mudah bergerak, lalu pergi ke sebuah… entahlah, semacam kota buatan? Untuk melaksanakan ujian praktek untuk _Hero Course_. Menuruti arahan dari Present Mic, lalu di mulai lah ujian praktek –yang hanya perlu menghancurkan atau membuat _Villain-Bot_ tidak bisa bergerak.

Dirinya hanya perlu membekukan _Villain-Bot_ (tanpa menggunakan sisi lain dari Quirk-nya) dan mungkin mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi karena gerak dan pengambilan keputusan untuk membekukan _Villain-Bot_ adalah hal yang mudah untuk dirinya.

Si gadis Pink ada di group yang sama dengannya, dia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, kalau gadis _pink_ tersebut terlihat bercahaya dan menghancurkan beberapa _Villain-Bot_ –mungkin karena _Quirk_ -nya yang berhubungan dengan cahaya atau memperkuat kekuatan tinju dari tubuhnya. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tapi setelah Present Mic mengatakan…

" _ **WAKTU UJIAN AKAN HABIS DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI 1 MENIT**_ "

Detik setelah Present Mic mengumumkan waktu yang tersisa…

 _ **BOOM! BRAAGH!**_

Satu unit _Villain-Bot_ yang bernilai 0 dan sangat besar muncul, menghancurkan beberapa gedung yang ada di sekitarnya ' _Aku hanya perlu mengacuhkan robot tersebut…_ '

"HEY! DISANA!"

Mata _Heterochromic_ -nya mencari tau kenapa para peserta ujian lain menunjuk kea rah yang sama, kaget, dan shock ' _Kenapa…?_ ' mencari tau apa yang membuat para peserta ujian shock "Itu…?!" dari bawah tumpukkan reruntuhan, dia bisa melihat ada seorang gadis berambut coklat, tersangkut –' _Kakinya terjepit…?!_ '

"OI! TUNGGU!"

' _Kali ini apa lagi?_ ' rasa kesal dan amarah dalam dirinya langsung menghilang dan tenggelam, berganti dengan aliran adrenalin yang deras. Gadis _pink_ , gadis yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya selama beberapajam belakangan ini, berlari kearah si gadis berambut coklat yang kakinya terjepit.

 _ **ZUUIING!**_

Villain-Bot raksasa yang memporak-porandakan sekitarnya mendeteksi adanya pergerakan, tubuh raksasanya mengarah ke aras si gadis rambut _pink_ ' _…Kenapa dia tidak lari?! Ini hanya ujian praktek?!_ ' perasaan dan emosi terus bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya.

Samar, dia mendengar pembicaraan antara si kedua gadis "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhgh… aku _…_ mual"

Dia bisa melihat si gadis _pink_ yang entah kenapa menyentuh kepala si gadis coklat, lalu cahaya –aura? Ungu menyelimuti tangan yang menyentuh kepala si gadis coklat, dan pada detik berikutnya, reruntuhan yang menjempit si gadis coklat terangkat, seolah tidak ada gravitasi yang mengikat reruntuhan tersebut ' _Apa yang terjadi…?! Bukannya tadi dia terkena efek samping?!_ ' si gadis _pink_ dan coklat melayang di udara dan menjauh dari Villain-Bot.

" _Quirk_ -mu hebat! Berkat dirimu aku sembuh dan selamat! Terima kasih!"

"Hehe! Kamu berlebihan"

Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi… mereka selamat? Dan si gadis coklat… sembuh? ' _Quirk seperti apa yang ia miliki?_ ' pikirnya sambil memperhatikan si gadis _pink_.

" _ **TIME'S UP!**_ "

' _Akhirnya…_ ' kepalanya mulai terasa sakit karena si gadis _pink_ yang terus membuat emosi dalam dirinya bergejolak.

Matanya masih mengoserfasi sosok _pink_ yang berlutut didepan si gadis coklat, tangannya kembali terulur, kali ini mengeluarkan aura ke-hajauan –menyembuhkan luka yang ada pada kaki si gadis coklat "Waaaa! Kamu! Kamu bisa menymbuhkan luka?!"

Selesai dengan urusannya dengan luka si gadis coklat, si gadis _pink_ tertawa dengan nada canggung " _Quirk_ -ku tidak begitu berguna sebagai _Fighter_ , tapi kalau masalah support dan defanse, kamu bisa mengandalkanku"

Si gadis coklat tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Ochako, Uraraka Ochako"

"Aa! Anu…! Aku Izuku, Midoriya Izuku… salam kenal…"

"Umn! Salam kenal juga!"

"Kalian! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?!" kali suara dari sosok seorang perempuan tua mendatangi mereka.

' _Recovery Girl_ … _?_ ' pikirnya, kalau ingatannya tidak salah. Perempuan tua yang tingginya mungkin tidak sampai setengah dari tinggi dari tubuhnya itu mendatangi Izuku dan Ochako, wajahnya jelas terlihat khawatir.

"Kami tidak apa-apa! Hanya sedikit luka lecet dan mungkin rasa mual yang di alami Uraraka- _san_ "

Recovery Girl mengangguk mengerti dan bangga (entah apapun sebabnya, Recovery Girl terlihat sangat bangga dengan Izuku) "Kalau begitu, mau kah kalian melakukan penge-check-an ulang di UKS? Untuk memastikan kalian benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa"

Kedua gadis di depan Recovery Girl saling memandang, lalu mengangguk mengerti, mengikuti langkah Recovery Girl ke-UKS –entah di mana tempatnya.

.

"Hh…" sudah seminggu semenjak ujian masuk U.A. dan dia masih belum bisa menghapus sosok kepala _pink_ di dalam kepalanya. Dia mengakui, mengakui kalau dia _sedikit_ tertarik dengan si Midoriya Izuku…? (kalau dia tidak salah dengar) terutama dengan _Quirk_ yang Izuku miliki.

Mungkin semacam _Healing_ atau _Recovery Quirk_ …? Entahlah, tapi setahunya, yang memiliki _Quirk_ untuk seperti itu sangat lah langka, terutama di Jepang. Walaupun populasi di jepang sangat padat, tapi Jepang memiliki persentasi terendah untuk _Quirk_ yang berhubungan dengan medis dan semacamnya, di bangingkan dengan persentasi _Quirk_ yang _memang_ untuk mereka yang memegang nama _Fighter_ atau semacamnya.

"Shouto! Ada surat dari U.A." seorang perempuan berambut silver dengan sedikit warna merah di beberapa bagian rambutnya, masuk ke-dalam kamar.

"Terima kasih Fuyumi- _nee_ "

Perempuan yang di panggil Fuyumi, tersenyum pada adiknya "Fufufu!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja…" mata yang tersebunyi di balik lensa kacamata-nya terlihat mengobserfasi si adik "…Kamu pasti sedang tertarik pada seseorang kan?" tidak ada pergerakkan otot di wajah si adik, tapi Fuyumi hanya mendedikasikan kalu dirinya mendapatkan _bingo_.

'… _Dasar Megane Youkai_ ' pikir sang adik, masih bertahan dengan poker face-nya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan persedian _soba_ untuk malam ini, pastikan kamu turun saam kama malam" si adik tidak mengatakn apa-apa, hanya mengangguk sambil membuka amplop surat yang di berikan kakak perempuannya. Well, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa isi amplop tersebut, yang dia pikirkan hanya _soba_ kesukaannya untuk makan mala hari ini.

Isi dari amplop tersebut adalah pemberi tahuan kalau dia diterima dan masuk ke-kelas A, sebagian besar sudah ia prediksikan kalau dia suda pasti akan di terima, tapi ada yang membuatnya ganjal. Terutama pada saat dia melihat ranking di antara peserta ujian yang masuk.

[ **Ranking Ujian Tertulis** ]

Bakugou Katsuki

 **Todoroki Shouto**

Tenya Iida

Shinsou Hitoshi

Midoriya Izuku

[ **Ranking Ujian Praktek** ]

Bakugou Katsuki

 **Todoroki Shouto**

Midoriya Izuku

Tenya Iida

Souji Mezou

[ **Rankin Ujian Menolong** ]

Bakugou Katsuki

Midoriya Izuku

 **Todoroki Shouto**

Kouda Kouji

Tokoyami Fumikage

Namanya yang di cetak **Bold** pada setiap ranking. Todoroki Shouto.

"Bakugou …Katsuki…" gumamnya pelan, membaca nama yang selalu menjadi Top di tiap Ujian, memperhatikan foto laki-laki di samping nama tersebut. dia –Shouto tau wajah itu, pemilik wajah yang duduk di sebelah Izuku saat Present Mic menjelaskan. Sosok yang membuat emosi akan ketidak sukaan-nya tentang si Bakugou Katsuki ini semakin besar.

 _Note to self_ , dalam _segala arti_ , Bakugou Katsuki adalah rival terbesarmu.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Chapter special, tebak siapa-kah "dirinya/dia" …well… bakal ketahuan di akhir chapter ini :v (LoL)**

 **NOTE : aku akan sedikit ngarang disini… mohon di mengerti karena ini hanyalah dunia FF**

 **DISSCLAIMER:I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 018=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

True meaning of Rival

" _Aku ingin kamu masuk ke U.A_ "

" _Kamu harus menjadi peringkat 1 dalam ujian masuk kesana_ "

" _Sebagai anakku kamu harus bisa melakukannya_ "

" _Aku tidak mau menerima seorang anak yang tidak di terima di U.A. dan menjadi peringkat 1 di ujian masuknya_ "

Suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya terus terulang dan menggema di dalam otaknya. Semakin keras dan semakin membuat amarahnya meluap. Dia harus mencari seseuat, sesuatu untuk meredam amarahnya. Tak lama setelah mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari amarah dalam dirinya, matanya yang _Heterochromic_ menangkap sosok gadis berambut pink dan ikal, gadis tersebut sedang bicara dengan laki-laki tinggi dan sedikit kurus –mengenakan seragam U.A. ' _bukannya hari ini ujian masuk untuk siswa baru? kenapa ada murid yang masuk…? Apa mungkin dia Senpai (kakak kelas)?_ ' tapi dari pada sosok si Senpai, matanya lebih terfokus pada sosok gadis yang mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada si Senpai, pergi berlawannan arah dari si Senpai ' _Apa gadis pink itu juga akan mengikuti ujian masuk ke Hero Course?_ '

" _Kyaa!_ "

' _Dia akan jatuh?!_ ' ada rasa panic di dalam dirinya saat melihat gadis _pink_ tersebut hampir terjatuh, tapi kemudian tubuh si gadis _pink_ tidak menyentuh tanah ' _Dia… melayang?_ ' ada satu lagi gadis berambut coklat dengan potogan rambut bob, memperhatikan chit-chat yang dilakukan antara 2 gadis yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Puas dan juga merasa lega karena si gadis _pink_ tidak terjatuh, dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam gedung di mana ujian akan penerimaan siswa baru akan di laksanakan.

Tidak ada yang menarik, sungguh. Ujian tertulis sangatlah mudah untuk dirinya, dan mungkin tidak salah menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Selanjutnya adalah ujain praktek. Penjelassan dari Present Mic sangatlah mudah, tapi juga membuat telinganya sakit, _note to self, buy some ear plug_. Mata _Heterochromic_ -nya kembali menangkap sosok gadis _pink_ yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari suara si… ayah sialan-nya. Si gadis _pink_ terlihat sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, dan sesekali bicara dengan –teman? Yang berambut _spiky_ dengan warna _ash blond_ ' _Mereka berdua terlihat… dekat_ ' ada rasa tidak suka dalam dirinya, perasaan tidak suka tersebut makin besar saat ada cahaya _suka_ di dalam mata si _ash blond_.

Untungnya penjelassan dari Present Mic mencapai akhir, jadi dia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi (setelah adanya sebuah pertanyaan dan komentar tidak suka terhadap si gadis _pink_ dari laki-laki berkacamata). Mengganti baju seragam SMP-nya dengan baju yang membuatnya lebih mudah bergerak, lalu pergi ke sebuah… entahlah, semacam kota buatan? Untuk melaksanakan ujian praktek untuk _Hero Course_. Menuruti arahan dari Present Mic, lalu di mulai lah ujian praktek –yang hanya perlu menghancurkan atau membuat _Villain-Bot_ tidak bisa bergerak.

Dirinya hanya perlu membekukan _Villain-Bot_ (tanpa menggunakan sisi lain dari Quirk-nya) dan mungkin mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi karena gerak dan pengambilan keputusan untuk membekukan _Villain-Bot_ adalah hal yang mudah untuk dirinya.

Si gadis Pink ada di group yang sama dengannya, dia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, kalau gadis _pink_ tersebut terlihat bercahaya dan menghancurkan beberapa _Villain-Bot_ –mungkin karena _Quirk_ -nya yang berhubungan dengan cahaya atau memperkuat kekuatan tinju dari tubuhnya. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tapi setelah Present Mic mengatakan…

" _ **WAKTU UJIAN AKAN HABIS DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI 1 MENIT**_ "

Detik setelah Present Mic mengumumkan waktu yang tersisa…

 _ **BOOM! BRAAGH!**_

Satu unit _Villain-Bot_ yang bernilai 0 dan sangat besar muncul, menghancurkan beberapa gedung yang ada di sekitarnya ' _Aku hanya perlu mengacuhkan robot tersebut…_ '

"HEY! DISANA!"

Mata _Heterochromic_ -nya mencari tau kenapa para peserta ujian lain menunjuk kea rah yang sama, kaget, dan shock ' _Kenapa…?_ ' mencari tau apa yang membuat para peserta ujian shock "Itu…?!" dari bawah tumpukkan reruntuhan, dia bisa melihat ada seorang gadis berambut coklat, tersangkut –' _Kakinya terjepit…?!_ '

"OI! TUNGGU!"

' _Kali ini apa lagi?_ ' rasa kesal dan amarah dalam dirinya langsung menghilang dan tenggelam, berganti dengan aliran adrenalin yang deras. Gadis _pink_ , gadis yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya selama beberapajam belakangan ini, berlari kearah si gadis berambut coklat yang kakinya terjepit.

 _ **ZUUIING!**_

Villain-Bot raksasa yang memporak-porandakan sekitarnya mendeteksi adanya pergerakan, tubuh raksasanya mengarah ke aras si gadis rambut _pink_ ' _…Kenapa dia tidak lari?! Ini hanya ujian praktek?!_ ' perasaan dan emosi terus bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya.

Samar, dia mendengar pembicaraan antara si kedua gadis "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhgh… aku _…_ mual"

Dia bisa melihat si gadis _pink_ yang entah kenapa menyentuh kepala si gadis coklat, lalu cahaya –aura? Ungu menyelimuti tangan yang menyentuh kepala si gadis coklat, dan pada detik berikutnya, reruntuhan yang menjempit si gadis coklat terangkat, seolah tidak ada gravitasi yang mengikat reruntuhan tersebut ' _Apa yang terjadi…?! Bukannya tadi dia terkena efek samping?!_ ' si gadis _pink_ dan coklat melayang di udara dan menjauh dari Villain-Bot.

" _Quirk_ -mu hebat! Berkat dirimu aku sembuh dan selamat! Terima kasih!"

"Hehe! Kamu berlebihan"

Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi… mereka selamat? Dan si gadis coklat… sembuh? ' _Quirk seperti apa yang ia miliki?_ ' pikirnya sambil memperhatikan si gadis _pink_.

" _ **TIME'S UP!**_ "

' _Akhirnya…_ ' kepalanya mulai terasa sakit karena si gadis _pink_ yang terus membuat emosi dalam dirinya bergejolak.

Matanya masih mengoserfasi sosok _pink_ yang berlutut didepan si gadis coklat, tangannya kembali terulur, kali ini mengeluarkan aura ke-hajauan –menyembuhkan luka yang ada pada kaki si gadis coklat "Waaaa! Kamu! Kamu bisa menymbuhkan luka?!"

Selesai dengan urusannya dengan luka si gadis coklat, si gadis _pink_ tertawa dengan nada canggung " _Quirk_ -ku tidak begitu berguna sebagai _Fighter_ , tapi kalau masalah support dan defanse, kamu bisa mengandalkanku"

Si gadis coklat tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Ochako, Uraraka Ochako"

"Aa! Anu…! Aku Izuku, Midoriya Izuku… salam kenal…"

"Umn! Salam kenal juga!"

"Kalian! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?!" kali suara dari sosok seorang perempuan tua mendatangi mereka.

' _Recovery Girl_ … _?_ ' pikirnya, kalau ingatannya tidak salah. Perempuan tua yang tingginya mungkin tidak sampai setengah dari tinggi dari tubuhnya itu mendatangi Izuku dan Ochako, wajahnya jelas terlihat khawatir.

"Kami tidak apa-apa! Hanya sedikit luka lecet dan mungkin rasa mual yang di alami Uraraka- _san_ "

Recovery Girl mengangguk mengerti dan bangga (entah apapun sebabnya, Recovery Girl terlihat sangat bangga dengan Izuku) "Kalau begitu, mau kah kalian melakukan penge-check-an ulang di UKS? Untuk memastikan kalian benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa"

Kedua gadis di depan Recovery Girl saling memandang, lalu mengangguk mengerti, mengikuti langkah Recovery Girl ke-UKS –entah di mana tempatnya.

.

"Hh…" sudah seminggu semenjak ujian masuk U.A. dan dia masih belum bisa menghapus sosok kepala _pink_ di dalam kepalanya. Dia mengakui, mengakui kalau dia _sedikit_ tertarik dengan si Midoriya Izuku…? (kalau dia tidak salah dengar) terutama dengan _Quirk_ yang Izuku miliki.

Mungkin semacam _Healing_ atau _Recovery Quirk_ …? Entahlah, tapi setahunya, yang memiliki _Quirk_ untuk seperti itu sangat lah langka, terutama di Jepang. Walaupun populasi di jepang sangat padat, tapi Jepang memiliki persentasi terendah untuk _Quirk_ yang berhubungan dengan medis dan semacamnya, di bangingkan dengan persentasi _Quirk_ yang _memang_ untuk mereka yang memegang nama _Fighter_ atau semacamnya.

"Shouto! Ada surat dari U.A." seorang perempuan berambut silver dengan sedikit warna merah di beberapa bagian rambutnya, masuk ke-dalam kamar.

"Terima kasih Fuyumi- _nee_ "

Perempuan yang di panggil Fuyumi, tersenyum pada adiknya "Fufufu!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja…" mata yang tersebunyi di balik lensa kacamata-nya terlihat mengobserfasi si adik "…Kamu pasti sedang tertarik pada seseorang kan?" tidak ada pergerakkan otot di wajah si adik, tapi Fuyumi hanya mendedikasikan kalu dirinya mendapatkan _bingo_.

'… _Dasar Megane Youkai_ ' pikir sang adik, masih bertahan dengan poker face-nya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan persedian _soba_ untuk malam ini, pastikan kamu turun saam kama malam" si adik tidak mengatakn apa-apa, hanya mengangguk sambil membuka amplop surat yang di berikan kakak perempuannya. Well, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa isi amplop tersebut, yang dia pikirkan hanya _soba_ kesukaannya untuk makan mala hari ini.

Isi dari amplop tersebut adalah pemberi tahuan kalau dia diterima dan masuk ke-kelas A, sebagian besar sudah ia prediksikan kalau dia suda pasti akan di terima, tapi ada yang membuatnya ganjal. Terutama pada saat dia melihat ranking di antara peserta ujian yang masuk.

[ **Ranking Ujian Tertulis** ]

Bakugou Katsuki

 **Todoroki Shouto**

Tenya Iida

Shinsou Hitoshi

Midoriya Izuku

[ **Ranking Ujian Praktek** ]

Bakugou Katsuki

 **Todoroki Shouto**

Midoriya Izuku

Tenya Iida

Souji Mezou

[ **Rankin Ujian Menolong** ]

Bakugou Katsuki

Midoriya Izuku

 **Todoroki Shouto**

Kouda Kouji

Tokoyami Fumikage

Namanya yang di cetak **Bold** pada setiap ranking. Todoroki Shouto.

"Bakugou …Katsuki…" gumamnya pelan, membaca nama yang selalu menjadi Top di tiap Ujian, memperhatikan foto laki-laki di samping nama tersebut. dia –Shouto tau wajah itu, pemilik wajah yang duduk di sebelah Izuku saat Present Mic menjelaskan. Sosok yang membuat emosi akan ketidak sukaan-nya tentang si Bakugou Katsuki ini semakin besar.

 _Note to self_ , dalam _segala arti_ , Bakugou Katsuki adalah rival terbesarmu.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 019=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

The mind reader(?) Tomura

Putar kanan, putar kiri, angle ¾, sisi samping, dan pengecekkan tataan rambut yang ia ikat dengan model half twin tail menggunakan pita berwarna merah, lalu menambahkan lip-gloss pink pada bibirnya. Sekali lagi mengecek sosoknya di depan cermin, lalu tersenyum puas " _All set!_ " gumamnya sambil mengangkat tas punggung kuning yang berukuran sedang.

"Selamat pagi Mama, Tomura _nii-san_!" sapanya pada kedua sosok yang sedang melakukan hal yang berbeda, Tomura yang sedang memakan _Toast_ (memegangnya tanpa jari kelingking, tidak mau menghancurkan sarapan yang ia pegang) dari piringnya yang sudah kosong , dan Mama Inko yang meletakkan sarapan untuk Izuku di piringnya.

"Pagi sayang!" balas Inko dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

Tomura melambaikan tangannya malas dan bergumam "Mn" sambil melahap suapan terakhir dari sarapannya dan meminum kopi yang Mama Inko sediakan, matanya mengopserfasi sosok adik tirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Seragam yang Tomura yakin kalau ukurannya sedikit kebesaran saat sebelum di pakai itu, terlihat… ketat? Intinya, benar-benar menunjukkan _curve_ dari tubu Izuku, bahakan kemeja putih yang di pakainya _JUST FIT_ pada tubuh Izuku yang cenderung mungil, tapi memiliki… er… dada yang besar. Kepala sekolah Nedzu memang luar biasa dan memiliki hobi mesum untuk membuat seragam sekolah JUST FIT pada siswi di U.A. _'aku berani taruhan kalau Katsuki akan menghabiskan harinya untuk tidak melihat curve tubuh Izuku_ '

" _Nii-san!_ "

"Mn?" Tomura meletakkan cangkir kopi yang kosong di atas meja, matanya focus ke iris sakura adiknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

' _Cantik_ ' adalah apa yang ia pikirkan untuk di ucapkan, tapi tidak jadi, sebalah alisnya terangkat heran saat melihat dasi Izuku yang… **SANGAT** salah " _Your tie looks like shit_ " bisik Tomura, tidak mau Mama Inko mendengar ejekan –komentar jujur darinya.

" _Na?!_ kuh… di SMP aku memakai _Sailor_! Jadi tidak terlalu pandai untuk mengikat dasi!"

Ini membuat Tomura tersenyum mengejek " _Yeah… sure._ Walau tidak terdengar seperti alasan yang kuat bagiku, tapi ok-lah" Tomura mendirikan dirinya dan mengambil piring dan mug-nya dengan hati-hati, menyerahkan keduanya pada Mama Inko yang sedang mencuci perkakas dapurnya "Terima kasih atas sarapannya Ibu"

"Fufu! Aku menyiapkan bekalmu di atas meja, jangan sampai ketinggalan dan menghancurkannya, ok?"

Tomura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk " _Yes Mom_ "

Di meja makan, Izuku memasang wajah cemberut, mengerutu dan menggumamkan tentang kakak tirinya yang selalu saja mengejek dirinya "Mana Papa?" Tanya Izuku setelah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada rapat" masih dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, Inko menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit khawatir.

Mendengar ini, Tomura segera memakai blazer yang ia gantung di kursi dan memakainya "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir kita, aku dan Katsuki akan melindungi Izuku, tapi kalau untuk ayah… entahlah, dia terlalu kuat untuk di lindungi" pernyataan Tomura membuat Inko tertawa geli.

"Terima kasih sayang, kalian berdua, jangan nakal dan hati-hati"

Tomura dan Izuku saling pandang lalu tersenyum pada Mama Inko " _Understood_ " jawab keduanya. Hasur Inko akui semenjak menikah dengan Toshinori, bahasa yang ada di dalam keluarganya menjadi sering mengarah ke logat ke-Ingris-an, tapi ini juga menambah warna dan rasa baru di dalam kehidupannya.

"Terima kasih atas sarapan dan bekalnya, ma! Kami berangkat dulu!"

"Hati-hati sayang!"

Turun dari gedung apartemen, Tomura jelas sekali bisa melihat ada raut wajah kecewa dari Izuku. Matanya sempat memandang beberapa detik di anak tangga terakhir –tempat dimana biasanya Katsuki menunggu atau menjemput Izuku ' _Dasar kepala durian! Berani sekali dia membuat wajah seperti ini pada Izuku…_ ' Tomura mendecak lidahnya kesal, tangannya menggandeng tangan Izuku dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah di mana U.A berada " _Need help?_ "

Dari sudut matanya, Tomura bisa melihat Izuku menggelangkan kepalanya "Aku yakin dia sedang terburu-buru… dan sibuk" bahkan nada suara Izuku terdengar lesu di telinga Tomura.

' _I need to TALK with that FUCKING durian head! A really LONG TALK_ ' mata Tomura memancarkan cahaya yang mematikan, kalau yang di gandengnya bukan Izuku, mungkin tangan yang ia genggam sekarang akan hancur dan membusuk "Sekedar informasi, aku tidak punya kesabaran yang tinggi dari yang pernah kamu bayangkan"

Izuku menghela nafasnya dan bergumam " _I know_ " lalu memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Katsuki kembali ' _Mungkin akan lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan… mengingat sifat Kacchan yang keras kepala… dan pemalu_ ' sabuah senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Izuku ' _Tapi… kalau di pikir-pikir lagi… kenapa Kacchan menjauh? Kalau tidak salah… dia mulai menjauh saat Tomura-nii mengajaknya latihan… HAH! Ja –jangan-jangan! Di belakangku, mereka berdua sudah –_ "

 _ **Pletak!**_

"AUW! …eh? Ke –kenapa _Nii-san_ tiba-tiba memukulku?!"

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau apa yang kau pikirkan itu terucap?"

Wajah Izuku memerah padam karena kebiasaan _keceplosan-_ nya yang luar biasa lepas kendali –lagi "Ta –tapi-kan –siapa tau kalau ternyata Kacchan dan _Nii-san_ memang –"

 _ **Pletak!**_

"UGH!"

"Jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi, mendengarnya saja sudah membuat diriku ingin bunuh diri"

Baru Izuku mau mengucapkan sesuatu, Tomura sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya –dan entah ini hanya ilusi di pagi hari atau semacamnya, tapi Izuku bisa melihat kalau kepalan tangan Tomura mengeluarkan aura kelam dan urat nadi yang ber-kedut marah "…Uh… maaf… aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi…"

Senyum puas mengembang di wajah Tomura, tangannya yang mengepal, berganti dengan sebuah tepukkan ringan di kepala Izuku " _Good girl_ "

' _Lagi pula aku yakin kalau Tomu-nii tidak akan menang. Karena aku yang akan memenangkan hatinya Kacchan_ "

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Ti –tidak ada!" mata Izuku menghindari sorot mata Tomura, mem-focus-kan matanya pada tangan Tomura yang menggandeng tangannya. Lalu mengehela nafas dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih ' _Aku ingin bergandengan tangan dengan Kacchan…_ "

" _Well…_ maaf-kan aku karena aku bukan-lah si kepala durian yang menjadi cinta pertama-mu" Tomura tertawa datar dengan pikiran adik perempuannya yang kembali ter-ucap –tanpa Izuku sadari tentunya.

' _Note to self :_ _ **JANGAN**_ _pikirkan hal apa-pun yang bisa membuat dirimu keceplossan_ ' pikir Izuku. Membayangkan dan merasakan dasyatnya kepalan tangan Tomura yang berselimut aura kelam saja, sudah cukup membuatnya berkeringat dingin ' _aku harus cepat bertindak, sebelum nii-san_ _ **bicara**_ _dengan Kacchan!_ '


	21. Chapter 20

**YEEEII! CHAPTER KE 20! Itu artinya…**

 **AKU BIKIN** _ **SPECIAL!**_

 **PLUS ULTRAAAAAA PANJAAAAAANG!**

 **Btw, aku akan sedikit ngarang lagi disini, maaf atas ke-tidak detail/teliti-an dalam menelus FF ini.**

 **Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 020=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

1 – A and 2 – A

"Di sini lorong untuk jurus-an _Hero_ kelas 1" Izuku memandang kagum dengan besarnya lorong sekolah ini –gedungnya yaah… memang besar, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dalamnya jauh lebih besar dari perkiraannya "Kelasku ada di lantai 3, kalau perlu sesuatu, cari saja aku di kelas 2 - A"

Izuku mengangguk mengerti "Terima kasih, _nii-san!_ " Tomura melambaikan tangannya pelan, lalu sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu lift terdekat. Mata Izuku masih memandang kagum, semua di sekitarnya terlihat sangat besar dan tinggi "Pi –pintunya juga besar!" Izuku bahkan perlu mendongak ke atas, hanya untuk melihat ujung dari pintu yang tinggi-nya mungkin mencapai 5 meter dengan huruf A yang tercetak di sana.

Dari dalam ruangan, dia bisa mendengar suara teriakkan…? Dan teguran…? Tidak begitu jelas, tapi yang dia tau, kedua suara tersebut berasal dari lak-laki. Izuku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu membuka pintu di depannya "Se –selamat pagi!"

Di dalam kelas, sudah banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang datang, banyak sekali sorot mata yang tertuju padanya. Tapi Izuku berusaha untuk mengacuhkan sorot mata tersebut –terutama dari anak laki-laki terpendek di kalas, dengan rambut? Yang aneh, dia menatap Izuku dengan sangat intens dan… jujur saja… menjijikkan.

"Ah! Midoriya- _chan?!_ " mata sakura Izuku langsung mencari sumber dari suara tersebut, dia tau betul suara tersebut.

"Uraraka- _san_?!" gadis berambut coklat berjalan mendekatinya, ada rasa syukur dan rileks saat tau kalau ada orang yang di kenal-nya di kelas ini.

Uraraka Ochako, kenalan Izuku saat ujian praktek, dia juga orang yang menolong Izuku saat dirinya hampir terjatuh. Benar-benar orang baik.

"Kamu!" reuni keduanya di ganggu dengan teguran dari seorang seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang bergerak seperti robot saat dia berjalan mendekati Ochako dan Izuku "Maafkan aku!"

"…He?" Izuku mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak mengerti kenapa si kaca mata di depannya ini tiba-tiba membungkuk dan meminta maaf ' _Ah! Dia dari kelompok yang sama denganku saat ujian prakterk?! Em… siapa ya namanya…?_ '

"Namaku Iida Tenya, aku sudah berprasangka buruk terhadapmu saat ujian praktek munggu lalu, aku mudah sekali untuk salah paham dan selalu menilai seseorang dari sisi pandangan yang sama, tapi, sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk! Karena itu aku ingin kamu memaafkanku, atas ketidak sopannanku terhadapmu!"

Sesaat, Izuku sempat berpikir kalau pemikirannya keceplossan, tapi sepertinya tidak…

Sebuah senyum mengerti mengembang di bibirnya "A –anu itu… permintaan di terima, aku juga tidak bermaksud buruk pada waktu itu, itu sebenarnya… emn… kebiasanku" Izuku tertawa canggung, mengusap tengkuknya untuk meringankan rasa canggung pada dirinya "Namaku, Midoriya Izuku. Salam kenal, Iida- _kun_ " lalu membungkuk sopan "Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya"

Tenya tersenyum bangga dan kembali membungkuk-an tubuhnya "Aku juga! Midoriya- _kun,_ Mohon bantuannya!"

Dan terbentuklah _trio BFF_ (Best Friend Forever) yang terdiri dari Izuku, Ochako, dan Tenya.

Di sisi lain dari ruang kelas, Mata Katsuki terpaku pada sosok Izuku. Famine dan Manis. Dari bawah, sepatu sniker merah menyala, stoking 15 cm di atas lutut, lekuk tubuh yang terlihat jelas dari balik baju seragam sekolahnya, dan terlebih lagi, cahaya menyilaukan yang terpancarkan di wajahnya saat dia tertawa. Izuku benar-benar terlihat –

" _Sexy_ "

 _Yeah_ … benar, _Sexy_ – _wait… what?!_ Kali ini sorot mata Katsuki beralih pada siswa pendek yang duduk di bangku no.2 dari belakang pada kolom Katsuki mendudukkan dirinya. Katsuki menangkap sosok berkepala aneh, sangat aneh. Warna rambut ungu dan terlihat seperti bola yang menempel di sana. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu, wajah si kepala aneh ini memandang ke-arah Izuku dengan pandangan mesum –liur dan keringat yang keluar dari si kepala aneh ini makin membuat Katsuki kesal.

"Oi! Kepala anggur!" dengan wajah terganggu dan tersinggung, si kepala anggur ini menolehkan kepalanya ke-arah Katsuki, si kepala anggur langsung pucat dan ketakutan dengan tatapan mematikan yang di tujukan Katsuki ke arahnya "Sekali lagi kamu menatap perempuan dengan tatapan seperti itu, saat itu juga aku akan meledakkan kepalamu" ancam Katsuki yang sudang membuat ledakan kecil di tangannya.

"Hiiie…"

Puas setelah melihat si kepala anggur ketakutan, Katsuki kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Izuku. Mata _Blood Orange_ -nya bertemu dengan Mata Sakura, bahkan ada rona merah di pipi sang pemilik mata Sakura, lalu sebuah senyum yang mengucapkan _terima kasih_ terukir di wajah manisnya.

Katsuki menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja, berganti dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya "Tch! OI! DEKU! CEPAT DUDUK! KAU MENGHALANGI JALAN KALAU BERDIRI DI DEPAN PINTU!" hampir satu kelas siswa menatap Katsuki dengan tatapan takut dan juga kaget, kecuali satu orang –Izuku, yang tersenyum maklum dan maaf pada siapa saja yang merasa ketakutan dengan teriakkan Katsuki.

Wajah Tenya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka pada Katsuki, baru dia mau menegur –lagi, tentang perlakuan Katsuki yang tidak sopan terhadap perempuan "Benar dengan apa katanya…" suara pria dewasa yang amat sangat malas terdengar dari luar pintu kelas, tapi pada saat dia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut…

Tidak ada, tidak ada orang di "?!" …ADA?! Tapi orang tersebut sedang berbari di atas lantai –di dalam sebuah kantong tidur berwarna kuning terang, kumis dan jenggot yang tidak rapi, rambut hitam panjang yang berantakan dan kusut, mata yang sedikit merah –tidak lupa kalau ada kantong mata di sana. Sosok pria di dalam kantong tidur tersebut benar-benar mengingatkan Tanya dengan _Homeless_ di pemukiman kumuh ' _O –Orang ini…? Gu –guru?!_ '

"Kalian semua, cepat duduk…" perintah si Guru? Yang membuka kantong tidurnya dan keluar dari sana. Siswa yang masih berdiri –termasuk Tenya, Izuku, dan Ochako, buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk-nya.

Rasa senang meluap di hati Izuku saat tau kalau kursi di belakang Katsuki masih kosong, sebelum duduk, matanya dan Katsuki kembali bertemu "Selamat pagi, Kacchan" sapanya dengan senyum.

Katsuki hanya menjawabnya dengan "Mn" dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada guru yang menggeret kantong tidurnya, berdiri dengan malas di balik podium kecil yang ada di depan kelas.

"Aa… salam kenal, namaku Aizawa Shota, wali kelas kalian… absen… kita skip saja itu, karena sepertinya semuanya sudah hadir…" si guru –Aizawa Shota, menunduk –mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong tidurnya, mengeluarkan sebuah seragam olahraga "Ganti pakaian kalian dengan seragam olahraga dan segera berkumpul di lapangan B"

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan atau pertanyaan, mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti, den menuruti perintah si wali kelas mereka.

.

" _Tes ke-tangkasan Quirk?!_ "

Sementara teman-teman kelasnya sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa Aizawa Shota –wali kelas mereka mengumumkan akan adanya tes dadakan di hari pertama mereka sekolah di U.A.

Izuku sedang mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menaikkan resleting dari baju olahraga yang lebih mirip seperti _jumpsuit_ baginya. Karena berbeda dengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sebelumnya, baju ini sangatlah sesak! Terutama di bagian dada-nya, calana dari baju ini juga sangat ketat –tidak sampai membuatnya sesak. Menunjukkan curve dari tubuhnya sendiri adalah bukan sesuatu yang Izuku banggakan, Izuku sangat tidak suka untuk memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya karena dia tidak perna mendapatkan pengalaman yang baik kalau memaki pakaian ketat. Dan jelas sekali, hampir semua mata dari laki-laki yang ada di kelasnya mengarah padanya –terutama si cebol-cabul yang kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum (sepertinya si cebol-cabul lupa dengan ancaman Katsuki).

Uraraka memberanikan diri untuk maju dan mengangkat tangannya "A –Aizawa- _sensei!_ Bagaimana dengan Upacara dan pengarahan-nya?!"

Aizawa menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari _calon_ murid yang akan dia ajar untuk satu tahun kedepan ini "Kalau kau mau menjadi _Hero_ , kita tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak di butuhkan seperti itu" lalu melirik dari sudut matanya, menatap bosan satu per-satu _calon_ murid-nya "Kalian semua mengerti, kalau reputasi kampus ini adalah _kebebasan_ -nya… dan _kebebasan_ tersebut juga berlaku untuk kita –para guru" kali ini Shota memutar tubuhnya menghada para _calon_ murid-nya. Di tangannya, dia sudah memegang sebuah tablet, dan dengan nada monoton yang di campur dengan bumbu ke-malas-an sebagai pelankap, ia mulai membacakan apa yang di tampilkan pada layar tablet yang ia pegang " _Softball Pitch_. Lompat jauh. Lari 50 meter. Lari ketahannan. Tes kekuatan cengkraman. _Side-ways jumps_. _Upper Body Exercises._ Tes kelenturan. Semua dari itu adalah tes fisik yang pernah kalian semua lakukan pada saat SMP. Tes yang di mana kalian di larang untuk menggunakan. Negara ini masi belum mendapatkan standar yang jelas untuk _performance Quirk_ di karena-kan ini bertentangan dengan hukum" mengambil sebuah _softball_ dari dalam kantongnya, kemudian melemparkan bola tersebut –setelah dia menyanyakan "Berapa jarak lemparanmu saat di SMP?"

Katsuki yang menangkap bola tersebut –dia yang awalnya adalah salah satu murid yang memperhatikan Izuku, sekarang memperhatikan si guru yang ada di depannya "67 meter" jawab-nya singkat dengan nada kesal.

"Coba pakai _Quirk_ -mu, asalkan kamu tidak keluar dari lingkarang yang ada di sana itu, kamu boleh melakukan apapun yang kamu mau" lalu mundur sedikit dari lingkaran yang tidak jauh dari dirinya "Jangan menahan dirimu" ucapnya dengan sebuah anggukan yakin.

Ini membuat Katsuki menyeringai lebar " _Got it!_ " dengan penuh antusias dia berjalan masuk kedalam garis lingkaran. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan " _DIIIEEEEE!_ " ledakan hebat keluar dari tangannya di moment yang pas, membuat bola yang di lemparnya menembus langit dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di samping dengan tatapan heran kenapa Katsuki harus meneriakkan _die_ saat dia melempar bola, ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum –terutama Izuku yang hati-nya sudah _melt_ dengan ke-keren-an dan ke-masculine?-an Katsuki.

Sang wali kelas kemudian menunjukkan alat ukur yang ada di tangannya, menghintung kalau jarak lempar Katsuki "705.2 meter. Ini juga yang akan mengukur basis dari _pondasi Hero_ kalian"

Beberapa dari murid bersorak girang saat tau kalau mereka bisa menggunakan _Quirk_ tanpa harus di larang, tapi ini justru membuat Izuku semakin tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, alasannya simple, _Quirk_ -nya BUKAN tipe yang cocok untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan _physical!_

 _Quirk_ -nya memang sangat berguna kalau ada _pihak ke-2_ atau _partner_ , tapi kalau untuk dirinya? Sayang sekali tidak terlalu berguna.

Pada saat Ujian praktek minggu lalu, dia hanya bisa mem- _Buff_ _status_ dalam dirinya sendiri dalam durasi 5 menit, hanya saja, di samping dengan dia yang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang harus tetap tinggi, stamina-nya juga gampang habis kalau menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan berujung sakit kepala, kemudian pingsan.

Tapi kalau ada pihak ke-2?

Durasi untuk habisnya Buff dan Booster masih tetap sama –5 menit. Bedanya, dia bisa terus memakai _Quirk_ -nya karena stamina terjaga dan pihak ke-2 tersebut ada di tempat yang bisa ia jangkau.

Di samping dengan kekuatan _Heal, Buff dan De-Buff_ (memberikan status negative pada musuh) yang memeras stamina dan konsentrasi. Baru saja belakangn ini, Izuku tau kalau _Quirk_ -nya – _Blessing_ , membuat tubuhnya menjadi _Null_ alias kebal terhadap _non-elemental Quirk_ –contohnya seperti _Quirk_ milik Tomura. Semacam _Passive Skill_.

Tapi kekuatan dan kelebihan yang besar tidaklah gratis. Sudah pasti ada bayarannya :

-Api, Air, listrik, Es –apa-pun yang _elemental_ , menjadi kelemahannya yang fatal.

 _-Quirk mutant_ dan _Physical Attack_ , juga menjadi kelemahan kedua untuk dirinya. (walau nanti bisa di sembuhkan, tapi hasilnya juga akan berujung negative bagi dirinya –kehabisan Stamina).

-Stamina adalah kunci dari _Quirk_ -nya, kalau habis, dia tidak akan langsung pingsan, tapi _Blackout_.

-Butuh hampir 15 atau 20 menit untuk me- _refill_ staminanya, sampai titik dia bisa memakai _Quirk_ -nya kembali.

-Selama masa _Blackout_ , dia akan menjadi sangat lemah –berjalan pun susah. Intinya, _Defenseless_.

-Kalau memaksakan diri untuk memakai _Quirk_ dalam fase _Blackout_ , dia bisa menggunakan Quirk-nya lagi selama 5 menit, kemudian pingsan. Dan butuh 1 sampai 2 jam untuk bangun + 1 jam untuk memulihkan stamina-nya.

Lalu sekarang?! Si wali kelas-sialan-nya ini akan mengadakan tes ke-tangkasan _Quirk?! What a Dick._

' _Haha… mungkin aku terkena karma karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Tomura-nii dan Kacchan…_ ' pikirnya –mengkasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Apa katamu? Kedengarannya menyenangkan…?" Tanya sang wali kelas –tidak berspesifikasi ke arah siapa "Jadi kalian berencana menghabiskan 3 tahun disini dengan waktu bersenang-senang tanpa kesusahan menjadi _Hero?_ " dan matanya terfokus pada Izuku, ada cahaya kasihan dan mematikan yang terpancar di mata sang guru saat dia memandang Izuku –tau kalau Izuku bukanlah tipe petarung yang handal "Baiklah kalau begitu. Peraturan baru! Murid yang rangking-nya paling bawah saat pen-total-an point di tunjukkan…" sebuah seringai mengembang di bibir keringnya "…Akan di nilai sebagai _SAMPAH_ dan LANGSUNG di keluarkan!"

Keringat dingin makin deras mengucur di pelipisnya saat mendegar pernyataan tersebut ' _…Aku memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan Buff pada diriku…_ ' beberapa dari murid di sekitar Izuku juga terlihat panic dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

Ini membuat senyum –seringai dari sosok Aizawa Shota melebar " _Kebebasan_ kita –para guru, juga memperbolehkan kami untuk mengeluarkan murid dari sekolah ini!"

.

"Pagi" ucap Tomura dengan nada malas, setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu kelasnya. Setengah dari wajahnya yang tertutup oleh hoodie dari jaket hitam yang ia pakai, mata _Crimson_ yang terlihat seperti bersinar di balik hoodie tersebut, memperhatikan dengan siapa saja yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnnya untuk tahun ini.

"Aah! Tomu- _chan_! Kita sekelas lagi tahun ini?!" salah satu dari siswi mendatanginya dengan penuh antusias. Siswi dengan rambut pirang dengan style rambut… entah namanya apa, tapi rambut dari siswi yang menuju kearah Tomura ini, mengikatnnya dengan Pokem*n ikan mas berwarna merah –yang kalau ber-evolusi, akan menjadi naga? berwarna biru.

"Nakagame Tatami… _san_ " adalah teman sekelasnya tahun lalu, seorang gadis yang periang dan sangat… lengket –terutama pada Tomura ' _…Tahun yang menyebalkan di mulai… lagi_ ' dari balik hoodie-nya Tomura menatap tidak suka dengan siswi yang sangat lengket dengan dirinya ini –bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan skinsip, tapi Tomura tidak mau terkena sangsi atas ketidak sengajaan-nya yang merusak salah satu anggota tubuh siswi perempuan –Nakagame Tatami ' _Setelah kejadian tahun lalu, kenapa dia tidak kapok…?_ '

"Fufu! Kamu ini! Selalu pemalu! Panggil saja aku Tatami!" saat Tatami membuka kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Tomura "GYAA?!" ada sesuatu –seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan menariknya dari kerah seragam.

"Nakagame- _san!_ Tolong jangan membuat Yagi- _kun_ merusak lenganmu lagi!" tegur seorang siswa dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang menyerupai seperti robot –tanpa rambut, telinga dan hidung. Tersangka yang telah mengangkat Tatami seperti se-ekor kucing.

"Shi- _kun!_ Lepas-kan! Kau mencekik-ku!" Tatami meronta dari genggaman sang pelaku yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Makabe Shikkui … _kun_ , sepertinya kita sekelas lagi…" Tomura mengangguk pada siswa bertubuh tinggi di depannya, memberikan salam dan juga konfirmasi kalau Tomura ada di jarak aman dari pelukkan Tatami. Shikkui juga mengangguk memberikan salam dan menurunkan Tatami –yang sangat cemberut.

"Waktu itu-kan Tomu- _chan_ tidak sengaja! Ini juga salah satu rehabilitasi untuk membuatnya bisa menyentuh perempuan!"

Suara tawa membuat ketiga dari mereka menoleh kea rah pintu "Perempuan? Mana? Aku tidak melihat perempuan di sekitas sini!" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam-spiky masuk kedalam kelas, senyum… palsu? Di bibirnya terlihat seperti meremehkan siapa saja yang ia ajak bicara.

"hei! Yo- _kun!_ Kamu tidak sopan!"

'… _dia… kalau tidak salah Shindou You… grub B di kelas 1… Kepala durian hitam…_ ' Tomura tidak bisa membayangkan lebih lanjut lagi dengan dirinya yang selalu di pandang sebagai rival oleh si durian hitam di depannya. Alasan-nya? Sudah jelas kan…?! Si durian hitam ini suka dengan Tatami.

(A/N : btw, mereka bukan OC, kalau tidak percara, cari aja di google ; Makabe Shikkui, Nakagame Tatami, Shindou You)

Sadar dengan aura kelam yang mulai menyelimuti sekitar Tomura, Shikkui ber-dhem "Aa… kita seharusnya beruntungkan?"

Walau pertanyaan Shikkui terdengar tidak spesifik dengan siapa yang ia tanya, tapi ini membuat perhatian Tomura teralih "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wali kelas kita bukan Aizawa- _sensei!_ " jawab –potong Tatami dengan riang.

' _Hoh…!_ '

Kali ini You mebuat wajah bingung "Memang kenapa dengan Aizawa- _sensei?_ "

Shikkui menghela nafasnya –entah lega atau kecewa "Kamu tidak tau?" You hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai pengganti jawaban kalau dia memang tidak tau "Aizawa- _sensei_ sudah mengeluarkan setengah dari murid di kelas kami saat kita masih di kelas 1"

Tomura mengangguk mengerti dan setuju "kita harus beruntung karena wali kelas-mu itu bukan Aizawa- _sensei_ untuk tahun ini"

Walau masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang 3 murid didepannya ini mengatakan hal yang benar, tapi melihat dengan jumlah kelas A tahun ini yang memang cuman setengah, mau tak mau, You harus percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan "Mn…?"

"Kenapa Yo- _kun_?"

"Kalau Aizawa- _sensei…_ aku lihat dia tadi sedang menuntun anak kelas 1 menuju lapangan B"

Ini membuat Shikkui dan Tatami membuat wajah prihatin "Kasihan para murid kelas 1 itu…" gumam Shikkui dan di ikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari Tatami.

' _Perasaanku tidak enak…_ ' Tomura memberanikan dirinya untuk menyanyakan sesuatu yang membuat perutnya nyeri –tanda firasat buruk "…Kamu tau kelas mana, yang di wali-kan olehAizawa _-sensei_?"

Yao memandang Tomura dengan pandangan tidak suka "Memang kenapa…?"

"Jawab saja…" Tomura mengangkat tangannya perlahan, melepaskan tas sanggul yang ia pakai.

"…Kelas 1 - A"

Seluruh system dalam otak Tomura berhenti berjalan ' _Shit!_ ' dengan kasar, dia melempar tas-nya ke arah Tatami "Jaga tas-ku!" lalu lari keluar kelas. Kepala Tomura langsung di penuhi oleh sosok _pink_ yang baru tadi ia antar ke lorong kelas 1, pusaran khawatir dan rasa takut mulai menumpuk di dalam dirinya "Izuku…!"

.

Entah Izuku harus lega atau semacamnya, tapi setidaknya urut namanya bukan berada bagian terbawah –urut 15 dari 20. Sekarang kondisinya hampir mendekati _Blackout_.

" _ **TIIIIIDAAAAAAAKK! AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAAR!**_ "

Ini membuatnya sontak terjengit, suara jeritan dan rengekkan keluar dari siswa terpendek di kelas –Mineta Minoru, si mesum yang terlalu focus dengan memperhatikan perempuan saat masa tes. Para murid di sekitarnya ada yang menatap kasihan dan bahkan ada yang tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua, kita kembali ke-kelas" sang wali kelas bahkan tidak mempedulikan jeritan dari Minoru, dia hanya melangkahkan kaki-nya dengan malas –menjauh dari tempat murid kelasnya berkumpul.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR! AIZAWA- _SENSEI_!" Izuku tiba-tiba berteriak dan tanpa berpikir panjang, menghalangi jalan sang guru ' _Hiiii! Apa yang aku lakukan! Cepat kembali!_ ' itulah yang ia pikirkan, tapi tubuh dan bibirnya berkata lain "Tolong pertimbangkan lagi! Mineta Minoru memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari anda bayangkan!"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan hal itu? Manusia yang gagal dengan tes kecil dan tidak focus dalam hal seperti ini, tidak akan pantas di beri tanggung jawab dan tekat sebagai seorang _Hero_ "

'… _Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kemau-an untuk percaya?!_ ' Izuku menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang di katakan gurunya memang benar, tapi! " _Quirk…_ "

"Ha?"

"Apa yang membuat saya yakin adalah _Quirk_. Karena _Quirk_ memilliki kamampuan dan keajaiban yang sulit kita bayangkan" ucap Izuku dengan penuh keyakinan, menatap lurus pada mata Shota.

Sementara sang guru terlihat sedang berpikir, murid lain yang ada di belakangnya juga setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Izuku, terutama Ochako dan Tenya –keduanya juga berusaha meyakinkan sang guru. Shota menoleh ke-arah Minoru yang menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang senang dan sedih "Mineta Minoru"

" _Ha –Hai?!_ " bulir keringat dingin yang beru terbentuk di wajahnya, matanya menatap Shota dengan pandangan memohon.

"Apa yang di katakan di katakan teman-teman-mu itu benar? Kau sanggup untuk membuktikannya padaku?"

Ini membuat Minoru berdiri dan mengangguk yakin "YA SENSEI! SAYA AKAN MEMBUKTIKANNYA!"

Shota menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi oleh surai hitam berantakan "Hm…" di berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian menyeringai "…Aku lupa bilang sesuatu pada kalian…" jeda yang di buat sang guru membuat para murid tegang –sangat tegang, menunggu keputusan yang akan di keluarkan sang guru "…Kalau masalah tentang mengeluarkan murid itu, bohong!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

" _ **EEEEEH?!**_ "

Satu-satunya perempuan tertinggi di kelas mendengus pelan "Tentu saja dia bohong, memang kalian tidak kepikiran sampai sana?" pertanyaannya di wajab dengan gelengngan dari beberapa murid.

"Jujur saja, itu cuman untuk membuat kalian lebih termotifasi" lanjutnya dengan seringai meremehkan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari lapangan "Jangan lupa ganti baju dan kembali ke-kelas" setelah itu sosok sang guru menghilang dari pandangan para muridnya.

Izuku terkulai lemah di tempat ia berdiri lurutnya bergetar hebat, ingin sekali ia duduk di atas tanah lapangan dan –

"MIDORIYAA!"

"He?! _KYAAA!_ "

 _ **Brugh!**_

…err… Ralat duduk-nya, dia terbaring, dengan tambahan siswa laki-laki yang berbaring di atas –dadanya "Terima kasih, Midoriya! Kamu adalah penyelamatku!"

"Ah… mn! Sama-sama… anu… Mi –Mineta _-kun_ , bisa tolong menyingkir dari atas tubuhku? Kamu… berat" tidak berat, hanya saja… Izuku sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Panic mulai menggrogoti rongga tubuhnya saat Minoru menduduk-an diri tepat di atas pinggulnya.

"Hm? Kamu bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar, _hmnn?_ " kedua tangan Minoru terangkat tinggi di atas kepalanya, matanya sudah terkunci di buah dada yang ada di depannya, dan salifa plus nafas terengah keluar dari mulutnya.

Izuku tidak suka ini, sangat tidak suka! Dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang menyentuh dirinya ' _...Kacchan…_ ' dia tidak mau di sentuh siapapun selain cinta pertamanya –Katsuki. Bendungan air mata mulai terbentuk di ujung matanya "Ja –Jangan…" Izuku tidak mau melihat dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dia sangat takut sekarang ' _KACCHAAN!_ '

 _ **BOOMB!**_

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Tubuh yang duduk di atas pinggulnya menghilang? Dan suara ledakkan barusan… ' _Kacchan!_ ' mata sakura Izuku terbuka dan mencari sosok yang ia harapkan, dan benar saja, Katsuki, dia berlutut tidak jauh dari Izuku, tangan kanannya menekan sesuatu –seseorang, Mineta Minoru tepatnya, menekan kepala Minoru di atas tanah.

"Oi, Cebol-cabul…" suara Katsuki terdengar sangat rendah dan dingin, tenang dan menusuk "…Di kelas aku sudah bilangkan? Jangan pandang, perempuan dengan tatapan anehmu! Kamu tau sendiri, akibatnya apa kan?"

"Ta –tapi! Aku pikir… karena sudah menyelamatkan-ku, di –dia butuh aku beri _service_ –"

" _HA'?!_ "

 _ **BOOMB!**_

Sekali lagi, ledakan yang kali ini lebih _direct_ dan berada di _point blank_ , meledak di kepala Minoru, meninggalkan luka bakar yang parah dan membuat Minoru jatuh pingsan "Kacchan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! _STOP! STAY! BAD BOY!_ " buru-buru Izuku berdiri dan mendekati Katsuki yang mengangkat tangannya, menjauh dari siswa yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Murid lain menatap Katsuki dengan pandangan takut dan terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau si _ash blond_ tega melakukan hal tersebut.

' _Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya… bukan salah-ku_ ' Katsuki mendecak lidahnya, membiarkan Izuku mendapatkan akses sepenuhnya, lalu dengan tangan yang terulur tepat di atas luka –wajah Minoru, aura kehijauan muncul di sekitar tangan Izuku, dan mulai menyembuhkan luka bakar yang Minoru derita "Kenapa kau menyembuhkan sampah tidak tau bertarima kasih sepertinya?"

"Walau-pun dia bertingkah tidak sopan, tidak seharusnya kamu memperlakukannya seperti _ini!_ " baru Katsuki mau membalas omelan Izuku dengan complain, Izuku melanjutkan omelannya "Lain kali, lakukan dengan penuh perasaan dan jangan meninggalkan luka!"

Katsuki tidak menduga kalau perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Izuku, bahkan beberapa teman sekelas-nya –yang penasaran, mendekat ke arah mereka berdua berdiri juga kaget "Heh! _yeah… right_ " tidak sedikit dari murid kelas 1 - A terkesan dengan performance dari _Quirk_ Izuku yang menyembuhkan luka dari siswa yang tidak sadarkan diri –semua kecuali Katsuki yang memandang bosan dengan teman dari masa kecilnya ini.

Saat sudah sembuh dengan sempurna –seolah tidak ada luka di wajah Minoru, Izuku berusaha berdiri "Mnh…?" tapi berujung jatuh ke-samping, tepat ke-arah Katsuki –yang dengan reflex memeluk tubuh lemah Izuku "Maaf… Kacchan… aku…" pandangan Izuku tidak focus, redup dan sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"A –ada apa? Midoriya- _kun_! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba lemas?" Ochako dan Tenya terlihat panic dengan Izuku yang terlihat pucat dan setengah sadar –hampir pingsan.

"Ck! Diam!" Katsuki memandang tidak suka pada si mata-empat dan kepala-bulat di depannya, lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mengangkat tubuh Izuku –bridal style "Kalian bawa si cebol yang disana Ke UKS!"

"Ah! Tunggu!" terlambat, Katsuki sudah membawa Izuku masuk kedalam gedung sekolah –tidak tau kemana Katsuki membawa gadis yang ia gendong.

Suasana hening di antara mereka di rusak oleh seorang siswi yang memiliki kulit berwarna _pink_ , rambut _pink_ dan tanduk kuning tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan "Kyaa! Hei! Kalian lihat itu?! Apa yang di lakukan si Bakugou Katsuki? Dia menyelamatkan Midoriya!"

"Benar! Sangat jantan dan keren!" kali ini siswa dengan kepala merah ikut nimbrung "Dia bahkan membela atas nama perempuan, benar-benar lelaki sejati!"

Sebelum ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi, Tenya menepuk-kan tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian murid di sekitarnya "Cukup kalian semua! Kita harus ganti baju dan kembali ke kelas, sekarang!" tidak ada yang complain, karena apa yang Tenya katakan memang ada benarnya "Aku yang akan membawa Mineta- _kun_ ke UKS" lalu setelah mengangkat tubuh Minoru di bahunya, Tenya berlari dengan menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya.

.

Aizawa menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke sudut gedung yang tidak jauh darinya "Jadi? bisa anda jelaskan? Kenapa nada harus bersembunyi di balik gedung seperti se-orang _stalker_?"

Dari sudut gedung yang ia pandang, muncul seorang pria bertubuh kekar, berambut pirang terang dan memiliki wajah classic American comic style "Aizawa- _kyun_ , dasar pembohong!"

Merinding dan jijik mendengar si _Hero No_.1 memanggilnya dangan nada seperti bencong ' _Eew…_ ' Shota mengalihkan pandangannya ke-arah lain dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rang guru "…Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudmu, All Might- _sensei_ "

"Hanya untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi katamu? Kau bahkan hampir mengeluarkan setengah dari murid di jurusan _Hero_ pada tahun ajaran kemaren! Apa yang membuaatmu tidak mengeluarkan murid di tahun ajaran baru ini?"

Mau tidak mau, sepertinya Shota memang harus menjawab pertanyaan dari sang _Hero no_.1 ini "Sebab yang sama dengan kenapa kamu kemari" Aizawa melirik ke sosok laki-laki kekar di belakangnya "…Walau dia anak perempuanmu, aku tidak mau memperlakukannya berbeda dari murid lain, yang kali ini, aku hanya percaya kalau apa yang di katakan anak perempuanmu itu benar atau tidak" dan dengan pernyataannya itu, Shota melanjutkan langkah kaki-nya yang terhenti.

"…Aizawa Shota" nama asli dari Underground Hero, Eraserhead. Orang yang telah membuat rekor dalam mengeluarkan murid terbanyak semasa dia mengajar semenjak tahun lalu ' _Aku harus memberikan hadiah pada Izuku karena dia sudah merubah jalan pikiran dari Eraserhead dan menyelamatkan teman sekelasnya_ '

.

Tomura menghentikan lari-nya saat melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal, tidak jauh dari ruang ganti "Katsuki! Izuku!"

Izuku menoleh karena namanya di panggil dan mendengar suara yang ia kenal " _Onii-san…?_ "

' _Nada suara-nya lemah sekali, dan lagi wajahnya juga pucat… apa dia sedang Blackout?_ ' Tomura melirik Katsuki yang membeli _pocari_ dari mesin minuman "Katsuki, apa yang terjadi dengan Izuku?" nada suara Tomura terdengar rendah dan dingin di telinga Izuku, matanya juga menatap sinis dan marah kearah Katsuki.

" _Nii-san!_ Kacchan tidak salah apa-apa! Aku yang salah karena sudah memaksakan diri!" baru Izuku mau berdiri, bahunya di tahan oleh Katsuki –yang meletakkan Pocari di sebelah Izuku "…Kacchan…?"

Katsuki yang sadar diri kalau menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya di depan Tomura adalah hal bodoh, menarik nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya pelan "Ini salahku, Deku sudah di penghujung limitnya saat tes selesai, aku yang membuatnya _Blackout_ " walau terdengar seperti suara bisikkan, tapi Tomura bisa mendengar cukup jelas dengan apa yang Katsuki katakan.

"Bu –Bukan! Kacchan tidak salah! Dia hanya berusaha melindungiku dari murid sekelas yang ingin –mn?!" bibir Izuku di tahan jari telunjuk, dan pemiliknya hanya menatap-nya dengan tatapan yang jelas mengatakan Izuku untuk _diam_. Lalu dengan sedikit mengusap bibir yang di sentuhnya, sang pemilik melepaskan sentuhan kecilnya dan melangkah kan kakinya menjauh.

"Setelah minum itu, kembali ke-kelas, biar aku yang menjelaskan kondisimu" ucapnya dengan nada datar –yang sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Izuku.

Sangat-amat-tidak-di-dengar oleh Izuku, bibir yang di sentuh oleh Katsuki tadi, benar-benar terasa panas sekarang, dan Izuku juga yakin –sangat yakin! Wajahnya sangatlah merah sekarang.

Dari balik hoodie-nya, Tomura bisa mellihat telinga dan tengkuk Katsuki yang merah, dan telapak tangannya yang sedikit berasap "Tsk-tsk… _young love, bitter & sweet_" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar gumam-an Tomura, Izuku menyikut kakaknya dengan pelan " _Baka!_ "

" _Ouwch_ "

.

Setelah itu, hari-hari mereka berjalan mulus –di samping dengan Tomura yang mendapatkan pandangan kesal dari Aizawa Shota yang mengajar di kelas 2 – A pada jam pelajaran pertama setelah _homeroom_ , dan tingkah Katsuki yang lebih sering memalingkan wajahnya dari Izuku. Semuanya berjalan… mulus?

' _Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau menyentuh bibirnya?! Bukankah meneriakinya saja sudah cukup?!_ '

Sekarang sudah jam pulang, dan Katsuki sedang berjalan tanpa tau kemana arah kaki-nya melangkah di lorong sekolah –menghindari Izuku yang sepertinya ingin sekali pulang bersamanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia sadar kalau langkahnya membawa kembali ke arah ruang kelasnya "Ck!" lalu Katsuki memutar kembali langkah kaki-nya, bermaksud menjauh dari kelas-nya.

"Midoriya- _kun,_ aku heran kenapa kamu mau berteman dengan laki-laki seperti Bakugou- _kun_ "

' _Barusan… suara si robot-mata-empat_ '

"Benar dengan apa yang di katakan Iida- _kun!_ Bagaimana bisa kamu berteman dengan orang kasar seperti Bakugou?!"

'… _Kepala bulat… berani sekali mereka bicara di belakangku!_ ' Katsuki menyenderkan tubuhnya di sudut lorong, tempat di mana orang yang ada di kelas-nya tidak bisa melihat sosok dirinya yang berdiri –menguping pembicaraan trio yang baru pagi ini terbentuk.

"…Haha…" kali ini suara Izuku yang tertawa canggung masuk kedalam telinga Katsuki "…Mn… Kalau di tanya kenapa… aku juga tidak mengerti _kenapa_ …"

Ada rasa sakit di dalam hati Katsuki, sama rasanya seperti terkena efek dari _Quirk_ milik Tomura, tapi yang ini terasa lebih sakit ' _Jadi… begitu… yang kamu pikirkan terhadapku… kau… hanya kasihan padaku_ ' Katsuki ingin sekali pergi dari tempat-nya berdiri, dia bisa menahan dan marah dengan apa yang orang lain katakan terhadap dirinya, tapi beda dengan Izuku, Katsuki tidah bisa marah mendengar pengakuan Izuku. Dia hanya jujur dengan perasaannya yang sekarang, Izuku hanya mengatakan semuanya dengan **jujur**. Dan Katsuki tau betul sifat Izuku selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

"Lalu _kenapa_ …?"

"Aah… emn… itu karena –"

Katsuki tidak mau mendengar omong kosong ini lagi, dia sudah cukup mendengar Izuku yang _kasihan_ padanya. Dengan gerak cepat, Katsuki berlari menjauh dari kelasnya, tidak mau mendengar dengan apa yang akan di katakan Izuku selanjutya. Matanya sempat menangkap sosok Tomura yang keluar dari lift, tapi ia mengacuhkannya, kaki Katsuki tidak bisa berhenti membawanya berlari, hatinya sudah cukup sakit mendengar pernyataan _kasihan_ dari Izuku "Kh…! Sialan… KUSO Deku!" tapi seberapa banyakpun Katsuki merutuki dan mengumpat Izuku, dia tidak bisa membenci atau (dalam artian lain) marah pada Izuku. Dia… dia hanya tidak bisa… membenci Izuku.

Langkah Katsuki kemudian terhenti, matanya melihat sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah membawa dirinya di taman dekat rumahnya dan Izuku, taman tempat ia dan Izuku selalu main bersama ' _Perasaan… apa ini?_ ' dadanya semakin dan semakin sesak saat dia mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Izuku, setiap kenangan dan ingatan tentang Izuku berkilas balik seperti kaset yang rusak di dalam kepalanya.

 _Tunggu! Kacchan!_

 _Kacchan, ayo kita main!_

 _Waa! Kacchan hebat!_

 _Kacchan…_

… _Katsuki_

' _HAH?! APA ITU TADI?!_ ' kilas balik di pada bagian akhir, itu bukanlah kenangan atau-pun ingatan yang ada di dalam otaknya, yang tadi itu… ' _khayalan…? Imajinasi…?!_ ' imajinasi tentang Izuku yang memeluk Katsuki dengan erat dan memanggil _nama_ -nya dengan sangat lembut, tubuh yang lembut dan _JUST FIT_ kalau ia peluk –Katsuki bahkan masih bisa merasakan tekstur lembut dari bibir Izuku di ibu jarinya "…Yang benar saja… tidak mungkin aku…" Katsuki membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, wajahnya terasa sangat panas, sangat-sangat panas ' _…Jatuh cinta pada si Deku?_ ' Katsuki menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

 _ **B –B –B –B –BOOMB!**_

' _TIDAK! BUKAN! AKU BUKAN MANUSIA HIDUNG BELANG YANG SELALU ADA DI SEKITAR SI DEKU SIALAN ITU!_ ' Rentetan ledakan ia lepaskan dari telapak tangannya, melampiaskan unek-unek dan tumpukan stress dari telapak tangannya ' _Sejak kapan?! Sejak kapan aku punya perasaan seperti ini?!_ ' ledakan di telapak tangannya semakin liar seiring dengan cepat-nya kilas balik memorinya bersama dengan Izuku –mendari tau sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan special ini terhadap Izuku.

 _ **BUHG!**_

"GAHK!" dan sebelum teriak-an dan ledakkan tersebut mengganggu orang lain, dia di tending oleh seseorang di belakangnya "SIAPA YANG –?!" pertanyaan tersebut terhenti di tenggorokkannya saat melihat siap yang menendangnya. Yagi Tomura, orang yang menendang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal ' _Shit!_ '

"Berisik! Apa yang membuatmu berlari dan berteriak seperti orang gila?!"

"Itu –ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Baru Katsuki mau lari –mengungsi dari orang yang paling tidak mau di temuinya untuk saat ini, orang memiliki inting tajam dan terlewat sensitive tentang apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya " _talk_ " kali ini Tomura tidak menggunakan nada yang bersahabat, telapak tangannya terulur dan menghadap tepat di depan wajah Katsuki "Kesabaran-ku sudah habis, _**talk**_ _!_ "

Katsuki bisa saja melawan, tapi sekarang tidak ada Izuku ' _Fuck!_ ' tidak ada Izuku yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya, dan yang lebih penting dari itu, sekarang dia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan Izuku.

.

Ochako memandang Izuku dengan tatapan bingung "Lalu _kenapa_ …?" di sebelahnya, Tenya juga menganggu, meminta kepastian dan jawaban yang **pas** dari Izuku.

"Aah… emn… itu karena –" Izuku menundukkan kepalanya –menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya ' _Karena aku jatuh cinta dan sangat tergila-gila pada teman masa kecil & cinta pertama-ku… BODOH! Mana mungkinaku mengatakan hal itu!_' setelah merasakan pipinya kembali mendingin Izuku kembali mengangkat kepalanya –menatap dua teman barunya yang menatap Izuku bingung dan penasaran "Kacchan selalu melindungiku… menolongku di saat aku susah" sebuah simpul sederhana terbentuk di wajahnya, menunjukkan rasa senang dan bersyukur-nya "Bagi-ku, Kacchan adalah Hero No.1!" dan melanjutkan pernyataannya berikutnya di dalam hati '… _dan satu-satu-nya yang ada di dalam hatiku!_ '

Ochako dan Tenya saling pandang, kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka "Midoriya- _kun_ , aku minta maaf, karena telah berprasangka buruk terhadap Bakugou- _kun_!"

"Aku juga minta maaf!"

Izuku meggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kalian sampai berprasangka buruk terhadap Kacchan" Izuku tertawa plan dan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri "…Dan sebagai ganti-nya, aku juga ingin meminta maaf dengan perlakuan Kacchan terhadap kalian"

"Eh? Ke –kenapa…?"

"Anu… itu… dia mengatai dan memberikan _nickname_ yang jelek terhadap kalian…" ada rasa panic tersendiri yang muncul di dalam diri Izuku "Aah! Tapi bukan karena dia bermaksud jahat atau semacamnya! Sejak kecil, Kacchan tidak terlalu suka menghapal nama orang! Dia sangat pemalu dan selalu menutupi rasa malunya di balik wajah marah dan teriakkan-nya! Tapi bukan berarti dia benar-benar marah, hanya saja –"

" _Woaa-wow! Easy girl!_ Tenang!"

"Midoriya- _kun_ , kami paham dengan kenapa Bakugou- _kun_ bertingkah seperti itu, tapi sebelum itu, tenangkan dirimu"

"Ah! Mn…! …maaf" Izuku memainkan jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa nervous yang ada pada dirinya ' _…Aku harus benar-benar mengontrol kebiasaan-ku…_ '


	22. Chapter 21

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 021=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

I know the answer

Rasanya sudah seperti ber abad-abad Tomura menunggu moment ini terjadi –coret, TERWUJUD!

Moment emas di mana Bakugou Katsuki mengakui perasaannya! AKHIRNYA DIA PEKA!

" _Hhnnnm…_ " Tomura merespon dengan meminum kopi kalengnya ' _Aku harap, aku bisa mengaktifkan app recorder di hp-ku…_ ' mata _blood crimson_ Tomura memperhatikan sosok _anak muda_ yang mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan gantung.

Sementara si _anak mada_ –Katsuki yang menelan harga diri dan rasa malunya, menundukkan kepala, tidak mau menatap Tomura yang berdiri di depannya "…Kau tidak akan mengejekku…?"

Pertanyaan Katsuki membuat Tomura mengangkat sebelah alisnya " _Why?_ Kamu mau jujur, dan kamu baru menyadari perasaan yang kamu pendam dan menumpuk selama kurang lebih 10 tahun, kenapa aku harus mengejekmu?"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAU –kh… lupakan…" Katsuki semakin menundukkan kepalanya "Kau bahkan belum ada 1 tahun mengenal kami, tapi kau sudah tau segalanya…"

Ada rasa kesal dan juga prohatin saat Tomura melihat kondisi Katsuki yang masuk ke mode _grumpy_ dan _gloomy_ ' _Hhh… sekarang aku mulai mengerti kenapa Izuku tidak bisa mengutarakan persaannya… si kepala durian ini, benar-benar merepotkan kalau dalam hal meng-ekspresikan perasaannya sendiri…_ ' habis dengan kopi kaleng yang di minumnya, Tomura tidak membuangnya, melainkan menghancurkan kaleng tersebut menjadi serbuk karat yang kemudian menyatu dengan tanah "Kau tau Izuku selama 10 tahun, tapi kau tidak melihat –bukan …kau **tidak berusaha melihat** apa yang ada pada Izuku"

Katsuki mengerutkan alisnya "Apa maksud –hei! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai –"

"Maaf Katsuki, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan _hint_ terlalu banyak untuk-mu" dan dengan itu, Tomura menghilang di balik semak menuju jalan pintas ke area apaertemen yang ada di samping taman.

"Ck!"

 _Kau_ _ **tidak berusaha melihat**_ _, apa yang ada pada Izuku_.

Katsuki mengacak rambutnya frustasi, otak-nya sekali lagi memutar kilas balik, memorinya bersama dengan Izuku, kenangan apa saja yang ia dan Izuku lakukan, terus dan terus sampai ia lupa dengan waktu.

.

Renungannya terputus dengan perkataan Tomura yang sekali lagi berputar-putar di dalam otaknya ' _…Apa yang aku tidak lihat dari Deku?_ 'benar dengan apa yang di katakan Tomura, Katsuki memang tidak berusaha melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya ' _apa yang aku tidak tau dari Deku…?_ '

"Kacchan?"

 _ **Dhegh!**_

Katsuki melirik sosok dari pemilik suara tersebut, sosok yang sekarang tidak ingin ia temui ' _DEKU?! KENAPA DIA ADA DI SINI?!_ '

"Kacchan…?" nada Izuku terdengar sangat khawatir, langkahnya semakin mendekati Katsuki yang mematung di tempat "Ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

' _Tidak ada… jalan keluar untuk lari dari kenyataan… aku_ _ **harus**_ _bisa melihat apa yang ada pada si Deku_ ' sekali lagi, Katsuki menelan harga dirinya dan mendirikan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan kearah Izuku "Deku…" tiap langkahnya terasa sangat berat, lalu luapan perasaan yang asing bagi Katsuki, memenuhi rongga yang kosong dalam hatinya. Saat sudah ada di depan Izuku, tangan kiri Katsuki terulur dan menggenggam tangan kanan Izuku.

Izuku yang awalnya bingung dan khawatir, berganti menjadi kaget dan gugup "Ka –Kacchan…?"

' _Apa… yang aku tidak lihat dari Deku…?_ ' seolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berualng-ulang di kepalanya, Katsuki tidak melepas pandangannya dari mata sakura Izuku ' _Apa yang aku lewatkan selama 10 tahun?_ ' tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam tangan kanan Izuku terangkat, membawa tangan Izuku naik. Membingkai wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan Izuku. Terasa begitu lembut dan hangat di kulit pipinya.

Pipi Izuku sudah sangat panas sekarang, mata sakura-nya tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan tajam Katsuki ' _A–apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kacchan bersikap sangat lembut?!_ ' tanpa Izuku sadar, jarinya mengelus pipi Katsuki, memeta rahang dan lekuk wajah Katsuki, sedikit demi sedikit dan dengan gerakkan pelan.

Sementara Izuku yang mulai memperluas penjelajahan jari-nya ke rambut Katsuki. Mata _blood orange_ yang memperhatikan sosok manis di depannya, terus mencari di mana jawabannya berada "… _Nh_ …" Izuku tidak sengaja menyentuh telinga – _sensitive spot_ , yang membuatnya terjengit karena sensasi aneh yang selalu Katsuki rasakan saat ada yang menyentuh telinganya.

Izuku menarik kembali tangannya "Ma –Maaf…" ucapnya lirih dengan wajah yang lebih jauh merah dan tubuh yang bergetar?

' _Kenapa dia bergetar? Aku tidak marah…_ ' tubuh Izuku bergetar, wajahnya merah, matanya berkaca… tapi tidak ada sorot takut terhadap Katsuki di dalam mata sakura tersebut, melainkan ada cahaya dan perasaan lain yang terpancar dari dalam sana. Katsuki mengangkat dagu Izuku, sedikit memaksa Izuku untuk tetap menatap mayanya.

 _Kau_ _ **tidak berusaha melihat**_ _, apa yang ada pada Izuku_.

'… _Apa yang ada pada dirinya…? Pada Deku…_ ' indra Katsuki yang tajam, menangkap sebuah suara, lirih tapi sangat cepat, suara detak jantung. Tidak, bukan miliknya, detak jantung Katsuki sudah amat-sangat keras –sampai sedikit sakit rasanya ' _…Kalau memang suara ini bukan suara detak jantungku, lalu suara ini… detak jantung milik Deku? Kenapa…? Apa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak secepat ini…?_ ' suaranya semakin terdengar jelas saat Katsuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izuku, ' _Pipi-nya semakin merah… kenapa?_ '

 _ **Lihat**_ _… apa yang ada pada Izuku…_

"Ka –Kacchan…? Anu… itu… Ke –kenapa… ada apa…?"

Mendengar suara dari Izuku, seolah-olah membuat dinding tebal di dalam dirinya jebol, runtuh, menyisakan sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam pikirannya, sebuah jawaban yang sangat simple ' _Dia… juga jatuh cinta padaku…?_ '


	23. Chapter 22

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 022=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

I'll make you confess!

" _Tadaima_ …" Tomura mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, ke sosok adik perempuannya yang terlihat …murung? Tapi dengan pipi yang sangat-sangat merah, apa benar itu membuktikan kalau _murung_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang Tomura lihat?

'… _That shitty Durian head!_ ' dengan kasar, Tomura menutup buku yang di bacanya "…Hey, Izuku" Izuku menghentikan langkahnya yang bermaksud masuk kedalam kamarnya "…Apa Katsuki melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Izuku menoleh ke-arah Tomura, wajah Izuku sangat merah –dari telinga dan leher "ti –tidak ada…" gumamnya sambil melirik kea rah lain –tidak mau menatap Tomura, takut kalau _bohong_ -nya ketahuan.

"Begitu" Tomura kembali membuka buku di tangannya dan melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya ' _…Katsuki melakukan sesuatu…_ ' pikirnya –tau betul kalau Izuku (gagal) berbohong, tapi sebagai _good Onii-chan,_ Tomura tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menelan alasan dari adik perempuannya. Izuku menghela nafas lega saat melihat Tomura menerima alasannya dan menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

 _ **Blam… blukh!**_

Dengan sekali tarikkan nafas, Izuku membenam wajahnya di kasur " _Kacchan no baakaaaa!_ " pikirannya masih berputar-putar, dengan _WHY-KACCHAN-GENTLE-AT-ME-moment_ , harus Izuku akui, yang dilakukan Katsuki padanya sunggung membuatnya _FLY_.

Tapi kalau mengingat dengan apa yang di lakukan Katsuki…

 _Masih dengan_ _ **kedekat-an**_ _yang sama dengan sebelumnya, Katsuki menarik nafas dalam dan tiba-tiba saja mencubit pipi Izuku"Pipimu lebih bulat dari yang aku ingat…" lalu bibir Katsuki membuat seringai kebanggaannya "…Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seperti BABI"_

 _What a DICK!_ Setelah itu Katsuki mencubit pipi Izuku sampai benar-benar merah dan bengkak! Lalu apa yang Katsuki lakukan selanjutnya? Dia tertawa puas dan lari –pergi meninggalkan Izuku sendirian di taman.

Tapi biar sekesal apapun Izuku terhadap tingkah Katsuki yang seperti anak TK, mata _blood orange_ yang menatap _pink sakura-_ nya sungguh sangat lembut, dan sukses untuk membuat merah di pipi Izuku semakin pekat " _Kacchan no… baka…_ " perasaan _special_ -nya terhadap Katsuki semakin meluap ' _Kalau begini terus… aku yang akan menembaknya…_ ' memang terdengar sedikit _kuno_ , tapi Izuku SANGAT ingin Katsuki yang menembaknya duluan! Tidak ada salahnya-kan kalau dia meng-inginkan si _FULL-OF-PRIDE-KATSUKI_ untuk menelan harga diri dan mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Izuku?!

" _Hhh…_ " merasa cuku tenang, Izuku bangkitdari kasurnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

"Izu, mandi" ucap Tomura dari luar kamar dan kemudian disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Tentunya dengan senang hati Izuku menerima perintah dari kakaknya, dengan cepat, dia mengambil baju ganti dan handuk ' _…Aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku!_ '

.

Di lain pihak, lebih tepatnya kondisi Katsuki yang sekarang…

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

"KATSUKI! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARMU DAN MANDI!"

Suara dari sang ibu tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Katsuki, dia membenam wajahnya di bantal, mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam pikirannya untuk di pikirkan –apapun! Untuk membuat dirinya tidak memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Izuku ' _Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya selama beberapa tahun ini aku bersamanya…?_ ' tapi pada akhirnya, dia kembali memikirkan Izuku. Dengan malas, Katsuki membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping, matanya menatap lemari –lemari yang menyimpan _sebuah_ rahasia kecil-nya "Tch!"

Dengan penuh rasa malas, Katsuki membangunkan dirinya dan membuka lemari yang menyimpan _rahasia kecil_ -nya.

 _ **Klek…**_

Dari dalam sebuah kotak sepatu yang ia simpan jau di dalam lemari, Katsuki mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna hijau "…" jemari Katsuki membelai dengan lembut boneka yang ada di tangannya.

 _Dia_ _ **milikku**_

Sebuah memori memalukan muncul di dalam otak Katsuki, sebuah memori dirinya memeluk Izuku, tubuhnya yang lembut, wajah manis yang merona, dan senyum yang selalu membuatnya sesak….

' _KAAAHHG! KENAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN HAL MEMALUKAN ITU SEKARANG?!_ '

"KATSUKI, MANDI!" teriakkan ibunya dari ruang makan berhasil membuat dirinya kembali ke-kenyataan.

"BERISIK!" dengan cepat, Katsuki menyimpan _rahasia kecil-nya_ dan pergi keluar kamar setelah mengambil baju ganti dan handuk ' _Aku tidak perlu menghindarinya lagi… aku hanya perlu membuatnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku…_ ' kalau ada yang mengira Katsuki pengecut –tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya, itu terserah saja. Karena harga diri dan sifat keras kepalanya ( _tsundere_ ) membuatnya tidak bisa begitu saja _**jujur**_ di depan Izuku.

.

" _Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mau menyatakan perasaanya padaku_ " pikir keduanya –Izuku dan Katsuki.


	24. Chapter 23

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 023=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Normal…?

" _Ittekimasu_ "

"Fufu… hati-hati dan jangan nakal ya~?"

Sebuah pagi yang baru menyambut si kakak dan adik, keduanya tidak membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain, di samping dengan Tomura yang memikirkan ' _Apa yang sebenarnya si Durian Head itu lakukan…? Aku buat dia_ _ **bicara**_ _padaku lagi nanti!_ '

Sementara Izuku yang memikirkan ' _..Hhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau aku ketemu dengan Kacchan…? Bersikap normal? Tidak… itu tidak akan membantu… ingatan tentang kejadian kemaren sore_ "

"Memang ada apa dengan kalian kemaren sore?"

 _ **GLEK!**_

"Ti –Tidak ada apa-apa!" di dalam hati, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah keceplos-an –lagi "Sungguh!" ucapnya lagi saat merasakan tatapan curiga dari kakak-nya ' _Hiii! Nii-san sudah pasti curiga! Dan aku yakin dia pasti akan mencari jawabannya pada Kacchan –_ '

"A! –Katsuki"

 _ **Dheg!**_

Mata sakura Izuku langsung terfokuskan pada anak tangga terakhir yang akan dia dan Tomura tutuni, di sana, duduk sosok remaja sedang memainkan ponsel –entah apa yang ia lihat, tapi kemudian _blood orange_ yang tadinya focus pada ponsel di tangannya, berpindah menatap kakak adik "Lambat! Kalian pikir ini jam berapa?! HAH?!"

' _Ah… ini Kacchan yang aku kenal_ ' dengan buru-buru, Izuku segera menuruni tangga "Ma –maaf!" lalu dengan senyum ceria "Selamat pagi, Kacchan!"

"Ck!" Katsuki membuang mukanya kearah lain –tidak mau meunjukkan rona merah di wajahnya. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Izuku, _kemana-mana_ sambil bergandengan tangan –adalah sebuah ritual _normal_ (untuk mereka) selama kurang lebih dari mereka kelas 2 SD.

'… _Apa kah INI yang membuat Izuku ingin bergandengan tangan dengan Katsuki?_ ' Melihat ritual ini, Tomura –yang keberadaannya di lupakan, menatap adik perumpannya dan si kepala durian dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung "Kalian biasa melakukan itu setiap kali berangkat sekolah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat perhatian Izuku dan Katsuki teralihkan pada Tomura "Melakukan apa…?" alis katsuki terangkat sebelah, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksudkan oleh si kakak tiri dari teman masa kecilnya.

"Itu…" Tomura menunjuk tangan Katsuki yang menggandeng tangan Izuku.

Katsuki yang sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan ' _HAH! Sial! Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan…! Aku harus cepat mencari alasan!_ ' masih dengan wajah _poker face_ -nya, sekali lagi Katsuki mengerutkan alisnya "Bergandengan tangan?" Tomura mengangguk singkat "Apa salahnya menggandeng tangannya? Si Deku ini **selalu** tersandung dan lambat kalau jalan" bibir Katsuki kemudian membuat sebuah seringai mengejek, matanya menatap Izuku yang sudah menjadi kepiting rebus dengan pertanyaan dari kakak tirinya "Dan karena aku adalah orang yang baik hati, aku menggandengan tangannya agar dia tidak tersandung dan jalan lebih cepat, benarkan? Deku~" tidak hanya seringai atau matanya yang mengejek Izuku, nada suaranya juga jelas sekali mengejek Izuku.

Izuku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, _all_ hasil, dia hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan " _Umn_ " Katsuki menyeringai puas, dia tau betul kalau rencananya –menutupi rasa malu dan memberikan sebuah alasan masuk akal pada Tomura.

Orang _normal_ akan tertipu dan puas dengan alasan tersebut, tapi bagi Tomura –yang tidak terlalu _normal,_ dia tidak bisa semudah itu tertipu ' _Ho~ nice try Katsuki, tapi bullshit yang kau katakan barusan tidak bisa membodohiku_ ' walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, di dalam hatinya, sebuah seringai jahat mengembang lebar –tanda kalau dia TAU. Kenapa Tomura bisa tau kalau Katsuki mengatakan alasan untuk menutupi rasa malunya? Mudah saja, kalau di perhatikan secara detail, telinga Katsuki _SANGAT_ merah sekarang. SANGAT-SANGAT merah.

Tapi ada sebuah senyum tipis dan rasa bangga saat melihat 2 remaja yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan di depannya "… _Well_ … setidaknya kalian selangkah lebih maju"

" _Ni –nii-san?!_ "

"HA?! Apa maksudmu?!"

Tomura menunjukkan senyum palsunya –bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Izuku dan Katsuki merona merah "Entahlah"

Tapi Katsuki tau maksud dari senyum palsu yang di tunjukkan Tomura, karena dia menangkap sebuah cahaya yang mengatakan _I-know-u-bullshitting-me_ di mata _blood crimson_ milik Tomura '… _Fuck_ '

Pagi itu, Katsuki hanya bisa berharap kalau Tomura tidak _merecokki_ rencana-nya di sekolah untuk kedepannya. Rencana untuk membuat Izuku mau mengakui perasaannya.


	25. Chapter 24

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **Aku ada ngepost Costume Hero Izuku yang baru untuk musim semi check di tumblr-ku : mentari27**

-=Chapter 024=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Different Pattern

" _ **I AM HERE!**_ " suara yang mem-boom-ing di penjuru kelas _Hero_ 1 – A, membuat semua murid di dalam kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka kedepan kelas. Di sana, di depan kelas, berdiri seorang _Super Hero_ No.1.

"A –All Might?!"

"Kenapa dia ada disini?!"

"Woaah! Lihat! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedekat ini!"

"Costume-nya classic!"

…Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang kagum dan juga heran kenapa _Hero_ No.1 –All Might ada di kelas mereka.

Setidaknya ada 2 murid yang tidak heran dengan _kenapa_ All Might ada di kelas mereka –Izuku dan Katsuki ' _Papa! Lama aku tidak melihat penampilan Hero-nya!_ '

' _Benar juga, aku selalu lupa kalau dia JUGA Hero yang mengajar disini…_ ' di balik _poker face_ -nya, Katsuki berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mendengar komentar yang menjunjung tinggi nama dari _Hero_ No.1 –pujian kalau All Might tidak takut pada apapun dan selalu menunjukkan kalau dia yang terkuat ' _Ha! Dia bahkan tidak berkutik dan hampir menangis saat nenek lampir di rumahku menceramahinya!_ '

.

Katsuki mengeretakkan gigi-nya –kesal, jengkel, apa-pun perasaan yang berputar di dalam dirinya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka untuk menunggu, sudah semua dari murid perempuan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan Costume Hero mereka –kecuali 1 orang, dan orang itu adalah Izuku ' _Apa yang membuat si Deku itu lama sekali?!_ '

Ochako –si kepala bulat yang menjadi teman perempuan Izuku, juga terlihat tidak sabar-an. Baru Ochako berniat untuk mengintip Izuku di dalam ruang ganti, sosok _pink_ keluar dari ruang ganti. Bagi _mereka_ yang mesum dan memeliki obsesi dengan perawat, mungkin akan langsung jatuh cinta dan ingin melakukan _ini &itu_ pada Izuku yang memakai costume perawat. Semuanya benar-benar pink dan putih –entah kenapa dia memilih warna tersebut, tapi dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bidadari(?).

Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Bidadari tidak membawa pistol di kedua sisi dada-nya! Dan lagi… apakah itu pisau militer? Belum lagi dengan tas kecil mencurigakan yang sepertinya menjadi satu dengan ikat pinggan pisau yang Izuku bawa. Sudah jelas dari dari costume yang di kenakan Izuku, tertulis pesan _touch her, you die_. Katsuki tau betul kenapa Izuku merancang (atau mungkin di bantu merancang) costume-nya. Bela diri, teknik menembak, memakai pisau, dan hampir semua yang berhubungan dengan militer di ajarkan oleh ayah tiri Izuku _Hero_ No.1 All Might –Yagi Toshinori, tidak lupa dengan si kakak tiri yang ahli dalam urusan _Ambush_.

Intinya, Izuku yang setau Katsuki adalah _shy cutie pie_ sekarang menjadi _Bad Ass Nurse_ ' _…Tidak buruk… dan terlihat –_ '

"… _Sexy_ "

 _Yeah… se_ – _wait! WHAT?!_ Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Katsuki menemukan siapa yang mengomentari costume Izuku. Pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dan sepertinya sangat tidak kapok, Mineta Minoru. Si cebol mesum cabul yang tidak tau terima kasih –baru Katsuki mau memaki si kampret yang sudah hampir ngiler karena milhat sosok Izuku, suara Boom-ing dari All Might menggelegar dan membuat para murid mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang _Hero_ No.1 "HAHAHA! Kalau begitu, aku akan memulai pelajaran kita untuk hari ini!" ucap-nya setelah memuji kostum yang di pakai oleh para muridnya –tidak terkecuali Izuku.

"Ck" mau tidak mau Katsuki harus memperhatikan All Might, tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Izuku yang berdiri di sebelahnya –menatap sang ayah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hari ini… KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN _BATLE TRANING!_ " tentunya saat mendengar ini, para murid bersorak riang –karena akhirnya mereka bisa latihan untuk latihan mengadu kekuatan mana yang lebih kuat di antara mereka. Tidak terkecuali Katsuki yang menyeringai gembira(?) dan Izuku yang tersenyum lebar. Di samping dari rasa senang, ada juga beberapa murid lain yang hanya tersenyum atau mengangguk mengerti "Untuk itu! Aku akan membagi _team_ secara acak! Team _Villain_ dan tentu saja, _team Hero_!"

Di dalam hati All Might –a.k.a Yagi Toshinori, dia sebenarnya sudah memutuskan untuk siapa dengan siapa akan menjadi _partner_ untuk sementara ' _Aku selalu penasaran dengan cerita dari Tomura, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memilih mereka dalam satu team!_ ' dengan senyum cermerlangnya, All Might menunjuk murid yang akan berpartisipasi dalam _round 1_ dalam latihan ini " _Team Hero! Kirishima Eijirou & Mineta Minoru!_"

" _YES!_ " seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah cepak yang bergigi seperti hiu membuat _Victory pose_ , senang kalau dirinya terpilih dalam _team Hero_.

Di samping Kirishima, Minoru membuat wajah kecewa dan depresi ' _KENAPA?! KENAPA AKU HARUS SATU TEAM DENGAN LAKI-LAKI?!_ '

"Lalu… _team Villain!_ " dengan membuat pose yang sengaja di dramatiskan, All Might menunjuk murid yang ia pilih untuk masuk ke _team Villain_ "Midoriya Izuku! Bakugou Katsuki!"

Semua dari siswa(i), menatap kearah dua sosok yang di tunjuk All Might. Sementara Katsuki dan Izuku hanya menatap satu sama lain kemudian membuat senyum (seringai untuk Katsuki) yang hanya mereka berdua saja mengerti apa arti-nya, detik berikutnya, keduanya melakukan _Fist Bumb_.

"Hei… Mineta…" Eijirou berbisik pada Minoru yang memberikan tatapan bingung "Ada baiknya kita berhati-hati"

"Ha? Kenapa…? Ini kan cuman latihan…?"

Eijirou mengagguk pelan "Aku tau itu, tapi kalau kita tidak serius… aku yakin kita akan di benar-benar bunuh oleh mereka berdua" mendengar ini, mau tidak mau, Minoru mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku mulai tidak yakin kalau kita bisa menang…"

.

Sedikit jauh dari _team Villain_ , seorang anak laki-laki dengan berbeda warna di mata dan rambutnya –menatap Katsuki dengan pandangan tidak suka.

' _Apa sebenarnya hubungan di antara kalian berdua…?_ ' matanya kemudian memfokuskan lagi ke sosok suster _pink_ yang memiliki perlengkapan seperti polisi. Tanpa sadar, dia menggeretakkan giginya ' _…Apa dia lebih baik dari pada aku?_ ' rasa geram dan kesal yang dia sendiri tidak tau penyebanya mulai menguasai emosi dalam dirinya.

Ia –Todoroki Shoto, menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau melihat Villain Pair yang ada di depannya. Telinganya hanya di fokuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari All Might.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Shoto…? Ini bukan saatnya untuk peduli terhadap orang lain, kau kemari untuk membuktikan kalau apa yang di katakan Ayah sialan-mu kalau dia salah…_ ' pikir –perintahnya, pada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini dengan emosi yang lebih stabil, Shoto kembali focus dengan apa yang di jelaskan All Might.


	26. Chapter 25

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 025=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Ultimate Duo

"He~ jadi ini nuklirnya…?"

"Besi kosong dengan kertas yang di tuliskan _bomb_ … _uwaah…_ "

"Bakusatsu!" adalah _code name_ yang Izuku buat untuk Katsuki, dengan maksud agar terlihat sedikit lebih serius –reaksi Katsuki? Tentu saja kesal, tapi dia tidak complain dengan _code name_ yang menurutnya lumayan keren "Jangan begitu, walau ini cuman latihan, kita harus serius!"

"Hh… _whatever_ " Katsuki mendengus pelan dan masuk ke-mode serius –begitu juga Izuku "Deku…" walau bukan _code name_ , tapi Izuku ok-ok saja dengan nama panggilan tersebut (sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk Katsuki dan Izuku).

Izuku mengangguk mengerti, karena dia yakin, kalau ayahnya akan segera memulai latihan ini setelah _persiapan_ pada team _Hero_ siap "Strategi atau analisis?"

"Analisis"

Izuku mengaguk mengerti "Kalau begitu kita pakai hasil analisis dan pengamatan pada kelas Aizawa _-sensei_ di hari pertama"

Katsuki melipat tangan di depan dadanya, otak ccerdasnya memutar balik data dan hasil pengamatan yang ia tau "Kalau si rambut jabrik, aku yakin betul kalau _Quirk_ -nya mengeraskan tubuhnya agar, tapi kalau untuk si cebol…"

Izuku mengangguk singkat "Minata- _kun…_ aku yakin kalau dia memiliki non-elemental _Quirk_ "

Ini membuat kerutan di alis Katsuki semakin dalam "Kau yakin?"

Izuku tersenyum manis dan yakin "Tentu! Aku yakin Kacchan mengerti betul strategi kita kan?" tanya Izuku –tidak sadar kalau dia memanggil Katsuki dengan _nickname_ yang selalu di pakainya.

Katsuki membuang rasa khawatir dan kesalnya dengan helaan nafas berat, jujur saja, dia tidak mau membuat Izuku melawan si cebol sialan, tapi pada saat yang sama, Katsuki juga tidak bisa melawan musuh dengan informasi yang minim ' _…Non-elemental…_ ' akhirnya Katsuki mengaggukkan kepalanya " _…Fine_ "

Izuku tersenyum manis ke Kacchan " _Arigatou_ , Kacchan!"

.

Di dalam ruang monitor, di mana para murid memperhatikan dan mendengar _semuanya_ , banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di antara mereka –pertanyaan yang menuju pada _team Villain_. Mengenai hubungan seperti apa Katsuki dan Izuku miliki.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya, sosok satu-satu-nya Pro-Hero yang ada di ruangan ini –All Might merasa sedikit menyesal. Membuat _baby girl_ -nya satu _team_ dengan Bakugou _Boy_ adalah sebuah kesalahan dalam dirinya.

Tapi rasa penasaran akan cara mereka berkerja sama telah memenangkan rasa sesal-nya ' _Aku mulai curiga kalau mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan special_ ' sisi ke-bapak-an dalam dirinya semakin tajam, apa lagi saat dia melihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajah Bakugou _Boy_ yang di sebabkan dengan senyum _baby girl-_ nya ' _…Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Tomura_ ' karena anak lak-laki-nya adalah kunci untuk membuka rasa penasarannya.

Tapi, bukan hanya All Might yang sadar dengan rona merah di wajah Katsuki, ada satu orang siswa yang menyadari hal tersebut ' _…Bakugou Katsuki_ ' kerutan tidak suka di wajahnya makin terlihat di wajah yang selalu _poker face_ milik-nya. Mata yang berbeda warna miliknya semakin memancarkan rasa tidak suka terhadap Katsuki.

" _Ok Kid's! kita mulai latihan ini! Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya!_ "

.

Selesai mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari All Might, dan alarm kalau latihan telah di mulai di bunyikan. Izuku segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang Katsuki, kedua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam mengeluarkan aura pelangi " _All Status, UP!_ "

Bibir Katsuki membentuk seringai kebanggaannya saat dia merasakan kekuatan dalam dirinya meningkat "Oi, Deku" Katsuki melirik Deku sebelum dia meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya di sendirian untuk menjaga _boom_ (?).

"Mn?"

Sebelum mata mereka bertemu, Katsuki sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan bergumam "Bunuh si cebol itu" kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Senyum yang entah menunjukkan dia senang dan kesal, yang jelas senyum tersebut mengembang di bibir Izuku dengan bangga "… _Ganbatte_ , Bakusatsu" gumamnya, lalu melepaskan topi sustet yang duduk manis di atas kepalanya, melepas klip yang menyatukan 2 bagian dari topi suster yang kenakannya. Dan dengan gerakkan cepat, Izuku menyulap topi yang tadi di kenakannya menjadi sebuah pita berwarna putih untuk mengikat rambutnya dan masker dengan lambang _medic_ di depannya. Izuku juga melepaskan sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan dan memasukkan sarung tangan tersebut kedalam salah satu kantong yang ada di sabuknya ' _…sekarang… apa yang mesti aku lakukan dengan musuhku…?_ '


	27. Chapter 26

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 026=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Sadistic & Psycho are the Worst Combination (?) part 1

Di depan gedung di mana pelatihan _Hero VS Villain: Bomb in The Building_.

Dua sosok remaja laki-laki dengan kostum _Hero_ mereka, melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam gedung, keduanya saling melihat waspada dengan _Musuh_ yang kemungkinan akan mengerang dari balik lorong atau dinding "Apa kamu punya rencana untuk menghadapi mereka?" tanya remaja dengan rambut merah –Kirishima Eijirou

Di sebelah Eijirou, remaja yang pendek dan memeliki rambut dengan bentuk yang menyerupai anggur –Mineta Minoru, mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tau, tapi kalau di lihat di antara keduanya, si Bakugou itu sudah pasti yang akan maju untuk menyerang kita"

Eijirou mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku yang urus Bakugou"

"Serahkan Midoriya padaku" Minoru mengacungkan jembolnya dengan sangat yakin, kalau saja wajahnya tidak menunjukkan _niat tersembunyi_ , mungkin dia sudah masuk dalam daftar laki-laki sejati untuk Eijirou.

"Yang jelas kita harus cepat –"

 _ **BOMB!**_

" _Shit!_ " Eijirou maju, mengaktifkan _Quirk_ -nya –mengeraskan tubuhnya, untuk melindungi dirinya dan Minoru.

"Ketemu kalian… TIKUS SIALAN!"

"Hiii!" Minoru terjengit mendengar teriakan Katsuki yang tertuju pada mereka, dengan reflex, dia mencabut rambut(?)nya dan melemparkannya kearah Bakugou –yang di hindari dengan sangat mudah.

Katsuki memperhatikan rambut? Yang di lempar Minoru dan melekat di dinding dan lantai yang ada di sekitarnya ' _…Bola? Lengket…_ ' dengan _Full Swing_ menggunakan tangan kanannya, Katsuki melemparkan ledakan besar yang memenuhi seluruh lorong dan membuat Eijiro terdorong dari posisi bertahannya "Cih! Akan aku bunuh kalian berdua di sini!"

' _Ugh… aku merasa berhadapan dengan Villain sungguhan_ ' pikir Eijirou yang memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan serangan balik "Mineta! Cari jalan lain! Aku akan menghalang Bakugou!" tanpa ragu, Eijirou maju dan melancarkan tinju dengan tangan kanannya, tentu saja mengincar wajah Katsuki.

"O –Ok!" Minoru tentu saja dengan senang hati lari dari Katsuki, di kamusnya sudah tertulis jelas untuk jangan melakukan hal macam-macam dengan Katsuki.

"KEMARI KAU CEBOL!"

Baru Katsuki mau melemparkan sebuah ledakan besar kearah sosok cebol yang lari dan menghilang dari arah lorong yang berbeda, sebuah tinju kembali mengincar wajahnya, Katsuki tidak sempat menghindar, tapi tinju tersebut tidak mengenai wajahnya, melain gunlet berbentuk granat yang di pakai pada kedua tangannya "Maaf Bakugou" Eijirou tersenyum, menunjukkan deratan gigi tajam yang juga terlihat mengeras –sama seperti seluruh baguan tubuhnya "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat!"

"Kh! Berani-nya kau –" Hina-an yang akan di ucapkan Katsuki tertahan di tenggorokkannya, Earpiece yang ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Izuku mengeluarkan bunyi "Ck! Aah…! Kau benar, Non-Elemental! Rambut yang di lemparnya melekat di dinding! Akan aku bunuh si jabrik merah ini dulu, setelah itu –" kata-katanya kembali terputus, tapi kali ini seringai yang lebar dan jahat mengembang dengan sempurna di bibirnya " _Kill him_ "

Cukup mendengar pembicaraan satu arah yang di lakukan Katsuki ini saja, Eijirou sudah tau dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi ' _…Jangan bilang, kalau Bakugou sebenarnya hanya umpan?! Je –jebakkan?!_ ' baru dia mu menghubungi Minoru dengan Earpiece yang di pakainya…

 _ **B –B –B BOMB!**_

…Rentettan ledakan yang membuat tubuh Katsuki bergerak cepat di lorong sempit membuat Eijirou mau tidak mau menirima sebuah _Full Swing_ pada wajahnya " _KH!_ " ada sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam otak Eijirou untuk sekarang ini ' _Ke –kenapa?! Aku yakin sekali Quirk-ku sudah aktif… tapi, kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan panas dari ledakkannya?!_ '

Keduanya saling mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, baru Kirishima mau melangkah ke-depan untuk meninju Katsuki dengan tangan yang mengeras, di sisi lain dari Earpiece-nya dia mendengar suara teriakkan dan sesuatu yang di pukul berkali-kali "Ada apa?" Eijirou kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lawan yang ada di depannya, nada yang Sarkastik dan Sadistic memenuhi telinganya "Apa kau baru saja kehilangan teman _kecil_ -mu?"

"Kh!" kepalan pada kedua tangan Eijirou semakin kuat ' _Aku harus cepat mengalahkan Bakugou sebelum Midoriya datang kemari!_ '


	28. Chapter 27

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 027=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Sadistic & Psycho are the Worst Combination (?) part 2

.

Apa yang sebernarnya terjadi dengan Mineta Minoru? _Well…_ Kita mundurkan waktu beberapa menit, dan menceritakan kembali kilas balik dengan sisi pandang yang berbeda.

.

"KEMARI KAU CEBOL!"

Minoru tidak menghentikan lari, dia terus lari dan menaiki anak tangga, apa yang benar-benar ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah, lari dari ledakan dan amarah Bakugou "Huft…" Minoru menghentikan. Saat dia sadar, dia ternyata sudah lari sampai lantai 3 dari gedung ini. Kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih hati-hati dan waspada, Minoru mengecek ruang yang (mungkin) paling besar di lantai ini "Bo –Bomb?! Ketemu!" rasa senang tentu saja keluar dari dalam dirinya ' _Tunggu… kalau Bomb-nya di sini itu berarti…_ ' mata lebarnya bergerak dengan ganas, mencari sosok perempuan yang harusnya menjaga _Bomb_.

Kali ini dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, Minoru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut –dengan rambut(?) di kedua tangannya, siap untuk melempar target-nya (bukan _Bomb_ ). Siap untuk melakukan hal ini dan itu pada targetnya (sekali lagi, bukan _Bomb_ ).

"Mineta- _kun?_ " sebuah suara yang lembut masuk kedalam telinga Minoru, sosok Izuku muncul dari balik _Bomb_ "Hebat… kenapa kamu bisa tau kalau _Bomb_ -nya ada di sini?" walau Minoru tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi seperti apa yang di buat Izuku –karena tertutupi masker dan poni bagian depannya.

" _Fufufu…_ menyerahlah Midoriya! Dengan _Quirk_ -ku, aku akan membuatmy tidak bisa bergerak!" memang dialog yang terdengar sangat cliché dan banyak di dengar di mana-mana, tapi _point_ ke-keren-an dari dialog cliché tersebut menjadi hancur. Sangat _**hancur**_. Karena dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah, nafas yang menderu, salifa yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, dan mata yang focus ke-dada Izuku.

"Tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Heheheh… rasakan ini!" dengan kekuatan penuh, Minoru melempar rambutnya kearah Izuku "Hahaha! Dengan begini aku bisa memegang tubuh sesuka hati –"

 _ **Slap! Blop…**_

"Apa itu tadi? Bola…? Apa Quirk-mu menumbuhkan bola dari kepalamu? Apa ini benar-benar bisa membuat Villain tertangkap? Hanya itu yang kamu bisa lakukan?" semakin Izuku bicara, semakin Minoru tau kalau nada bicara Izuku tidak se-akrab dan se-hangat sebelumnya.

"Ti –tidak mungkin… ke –kenapa _Quirk_ -ku tidak menempel padamu" dari sudut matanya, Minoru bisa melihat rambut yang di lemparnya tadi menemper dengan sangat kuat di salah satu pilar yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Mau tau? Boleh saja…" tangan kanan Izuku meraih pistol yang duduk manis di dalam Holster yang ia kenakan. Darah dari kepala Minoru langsung turun dan rasa takut mulai merayap di seluruh tubutnya "Mineta- _kun_ tidak perlu takut, ini cuman pistol bius, di dalamnya terisi peluru untuk melumpuhkan lawan dalam beberapa menit saja"

"hooh… aku pikir kamu akan tega menembak teman sekelas –"

 _ **Phss! Phss! Phss! Phss!**_

Terlambat, semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Karena Izuku baru saja menembakkan pistolnya tepat di kedua kaki dan tangan Minoru "Teman?" apa yang bisa dilakukan Minoru hanya menatap wajah Izuku, wajah yang sangat dingin dan benar-benar tidak bersahabat " _Villain_ dan _Hero_ tidak akan bisa menjadi teman"

 _ **BHUAG!**_

"AAGH!" Izuku menendang Minoru tepat di hidungnya, sebuah tendangan yang sangat kuat dan membuat aliran darah keluar dari kedua lubang hidung –yang tidak salah lagi telah patah "Tu –tunggu! Midori –AAG!"

 _ **BHUAG! DUAK! BHUG!**_

Tendang, tinju, lempat dan sekali lagi tinju. Semuanya di lakukan dengan sangat-sangat mulus oleh Izuku, dia baru berhenti saat ada suara…

 _ **Krak!**_

…Dari tulang –entah di bagian mana "Mineta- _kun_ … aku peringatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya… jangan buat aku marah" walau samar, tapi Minoru bisa melihat jelas ada senyum di balik masker yang Izuku kenakan. Sebuah senyum yang sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Dengan iris sakura yang memandangnya hampa, dan nada bicara se-dingin es. Izuku melempar tubuh Minoru keatas-

 _ **BUAAHG!**_

-Dan dengan sebuah Upper-cut, tamat sudah kesadaran dari Mineta Minoru "Bakusatsu, aku sudah membunuh si cebol, akan aku bawa mayatnya ketempatmu. Kita ikat dan tinggalkat mayatnya. Lalu ledakkan gedung ini akan menjadi kuburan mereka" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari rekan _Villain_ -nya, Izuku memutuskan sambungan dan menyeret Minoru dengan memegang kaki-nya –tanpa peduli kalau Minoru mengeluarkan darah dari hidung, mulut dan beberapa luka gores dari Hill's yang di pakai Izuku.

.

 _ **BOOMB!**_

"Kh!"

"Ada apa? Kau sudah lelah? Menyerah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu, dengan begitu, kau bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan teman cebolmu!"

Jujur saja, Eijirou tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia hadapi sekarang, Bakugou Katsuki yang ada di depannya ini, benar-benar serius untuk membunuhnya. Kalau bukan karena _Quirk_ -nya yang melindungi sekujur tubuhnya, dia mungkin sudah mendapatkan luka bakar yang sangat parah sekarang.

Hasil dari adu tinju dan ledakkan di antara dirinya dan Katsuki sangat berbeda jauh, di samping hanya Eijirou yang mendapatkan luka bakar (ringan) dan memar, Katsuki sama sekali tidak tergores sedikitpun. Tapi banyaj yang Eijirou tangkap dari pertarungannya selama ini, Katsuki lebih banyak menghindari tinju-nya dari pada melindungi dirinya menggunakan Gunlet atau ledakan dari telapak tangannya. Masalah terbesarnya sekarang, _BAGAIMANA_ mengalahkan Katsuki sebelum Midoriya Izuku –

"Kalian masih belum selesai?"

Eijirou di buat kaget dan juga merinding dengan suara perempuan yang terdengar dingin dan sangat monotone di telinganya ' _Shit!_ ' mata Eijirou memfokuskan pada sosok perempuan yang muncul di belakangnya, Izuku menatapnya sekilas dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan iris sakuranya pada Katsuki.

"Chi! Oi, Deku! Jangan pernah kau coba-coba mengganggu! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mengganggu!"

' _Oi~ Oi~! Bukannya mereka satu team?! Lagi pula… sampai kapan mereka meneruskan acting mereka sebagai Villain?!_ ' pada saat itu juga, di benak Eijirou, muncul sebuah ide gila yang mungkin akan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti laki-laki pengecut, tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba…

 _ **Dash!**_

Kaki Eijirou berlari kearah Izuku, tangannya sudah siap melancarkan tinju ke wajah manis Izuku. Tapi baru dia mau memajukan tinjunya, Izuku mengangkat tangan kirinya –tidak, mengangkat sesuatu menggunakan tangan kirinya! Mau-tidak-mau, Eijirou menghentikan dirinya untuk menyerang si gadis yang melindungi dirinya dengan tubuh Mineta Minoru –rekan se- _team_ -nya.

Darah, memar dan kaki yang belok ke arah yang aneh ' _Ba –Bagaimana Midoriya bisa melakukan ini semua?! Apa dia tidak takut untuk membunuh teman sekelasnya sendiri?!_ '

"Oi… Jabrik Merah…"

' _Sial! Aku lupa kalau Bakugoy masih –_ '

 _ **B –B –B –B BOOOMB!**_

"JANGAN SENTUH IZUKU!"

 _ **BRUUAAAGK!**_

Katsuki yang mem-booster dirinya dengan ledakan yang ia buat dan dalam sekejap, Katsuki sudah ada di sebelah Eijirou, dengan ledakan yang terpusat pada satu titik, tubuh Eijirou terpental dan menembus dinding, jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di luar gedung pelatihan.

 _ **Biiiiiiiip!**_

" _ **Pemenangnya, Villain Team!**_ "


	29. Chapter 28

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 028=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Emotion Control

"Pemenangnya, _Villain Team!_ "

Tidak ada yang membuka mulut mereka, tidak ada juga yang melepaskan mata mereka dari monitor, dan hampir semua dari murid yang ada di ruang pengawas tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka –terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat "Mereka… apa mereka sadar kalau yang mereka lawan itu adalah teman sekelas mereka sendiri…?"

Suara Iida Tenya membuat murid yang ada di sekitarnya sadar dan menutup mulut mereka "Ini cuman latihan kan? Ke –kenapa mereka…" seorang siswa dengan kostum kuning dan tubuh seperti gorilla –Satou Rikidou, tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang dia mau katakan.

"Tidak, aku rasa _karena_ ini adalah latihan, itu sebabnya mereka tidak ragu" sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir perempuan tertinggi di kelas 1 – A –Yaoyorozu Momo, matanya memperhatikan murid lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Ada sebuah percikkan semangat yang muncul di setiap wajah teman sekelasnya, sebuah percikan yang mungkin di sebabkan dari aksi Katsuki dan Izuku yang menang telak.

 _ **Psssh…**_

Perhatian mereka teralih dengan pintu yang terbuka, menunjukkan 2 sosok yang membawa (menggeret untuk Izuku) 2 murid yang tidak sadarkan diri "Hufft… akhirnya selesai…" nada suara Izuku kembali terdengar lebih tenang dan hangat.

"Heh! Dasar Deku… kau menahan dirimu untuk melawan musuhmu kan?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh… Kacchan juga senang _bermain-main_ dengan musuh kan? Aku cuman meniru cara Kacchan –"

"Aaah! Ya… Ya…! Cepat sembuhkan mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar mati!" dengan sangat kasar, Katsuki menjatuhkan Eijirou di tengah ruang monitoring. Sementara Izuku menarik –err… menggeret Minoru di sebelah Eijirou.

"Jangan kasar terhadap pasien-ku!"

"Tch!" Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat "Mn…?" mata _orange crimson_ Katsuki beralih ke arah siswa lain "Apa yang kalian lihat?" suara kesal Katsuki membuat semua yang ada di sana terjerngit dan takut dengan tatapan yang meng-intimidasi semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Mi –Midoriya- _kun_ …" Tenya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Izuku yang memulai pekerjaannya dengan menyemprotkan antibiotic spray pada luka Minoru "Ke –kenapa kamu bisa melawan teman sekelasmu…?" walau pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar tidak lengkap, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Izuku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luka yang di derita Minoru –walau hanya sekilas.

Selesai dengan antibiotic spray, Izuku memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Minoru, dan aura ke-hijauan "Kita… adalah calon _Hero_ yang akan melawan _Villain_ , yang akan melindungi _Civilians_ , dan akan menggantikan All Might sebagai _Tanda Kedamaian…_ "

"…Karena itu tidak boleh ada rasa ragu, sedikit saja ada rasa ragu di depan musum-mu, maka kau yang akan di bunuh" sambung Katsuki yang memotong apa yang ingin di katakan Izuku ' _Tidak aku sangka mereka semua se-naïve ini…_ ' Katsuki mendengus pelan dan mendudukkan di kursi panjang –tidak jauh dari posisi di mana dia bisa melihat sosok Izuku yang berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan 2 anak laki-laki yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut –termasuk All Might sendiri, benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di katakan Izuku dan Katsuki, siapa yang tidak kaget dan heran? Karena mereka baru saja mendengar pengakuan dari murid yang sudah memiliki tekad dan tujuan untuk apa mereka masuk kedalam U.A.

" _HAHAHAHAHA!_ Benar dengan apa yang di katakan _Young Bakugou_ dan _Midoriya Girl!_ " perhatian mereka kembali teralihkan pada _Hero_ No.1 yang berkacak pinggang dan membusungkan dadanya –bangga dengan apa yang di dengar dari murid( dan anak perempuan)-nya "Tidak hanya mereka berdua, kalian! Kalian semua yang ada di ruangan ini adalah calon _Hero_ yang suatu saat akan menggantikan posisiku!"

Cukup dengan kata-kata bijak(?) dari All Might, semangat dan rasa antusias kembali memuncak di antara murid lain –well… setidaknya, kecuali satu orang. Todoroki Shoto.

Bi-eyes-nya tidak lepas dari sosok Izuku yang kini sekarang sedang menyembuhkan luka Eijirou ' _…Aku ingin tau, Midoriya Izuku, kenapa… dia tidak memiliki keraguan dalam dirinya untuk menjadi Hero… Aku ingin tau alasannya… kenapa dia terlihat begitu …kuat_ ' tanpa Shoto sadari, kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya, berjalan mendekati Izuku yang terlihat konsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan luka Eijirou.

"Mn?" perhatian Izuku sekali lagi teralih oleh keberadaan asing yang berlutut di sebelahnya ' _…Dia… kalau tidak salah Todoroki-kun…? Ke –kenapa dia menatapku dengan pandangan serius?! Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi?!_ '

Shoto (sangat) ragu dan tidak tau mau mengatakan apa pada Izuku, karena dia sendiri kaget –saat sadar, dia sudah berlutut di sebelah Izuku dan menatap iris sakura yang sekali lagi membuat dirinya tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok musim semi di hadapannya "Kau…"

"?"

"…Tidak terluka?"

Jujur saja, Izuku tidak memprediksi dengan apa yang sebenarnya akan di katakan oleh Shoto. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Izuku pulih dari rasa ke terkejuttannya, dan saat dia pulih "fufu… _mn!_ " Izuku menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki ke Shoto "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan-ku, Todoroki- _kun,_ aku baik-baik saja!"

Kalau tadi Izuku yang terkejut, sekarang giliran Shoto yang terkejut. Sungguh dia tidak tau dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, tapi ukiran senyum yang di tunjukkan Izuku benar-benar membuat Shoto kehilangan control dengan emosi-nya sendiri "…Begitu" tidak ada kalimat lain yang keluar bibir Shoto. Tapi ada rasa puas tersendiri dapam diri Shoto saat melihat senyum Izuku yang di tunjukkan padanya, kedua kakinya kembali membawa dirinya berdiri dan menjauh dari Izuku –kembali ke tempat dia berdiri, posisi yang sama saat sebelum Izuku dan Katsuki masuk kedalam ruang monitor.

Di lain pihak, Izuku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi matanya kembali focus pada luka yang ada pada Eijiro " _fufu…_ " ada rasa senang dan senyum tipis yang ada di bibir Izuku tidak bisa di hilangkannya. Untuk Izuku yang selalu di kucilkan di SMP, dan hanya Katsuki yang selalu ada di sampingnya, ini juga yang pertama kalinya ada laki-laki (selain Katsuki dan Tomura) lain yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya ' _Aku harap dia mau menjadi temanku_ '


	30. Chapter 29

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 029=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Jealous

' _Ck… aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak aku sangka akan terjadi secepat ini!_ ' Katsuki yang dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi kecil antara Shoto dan Izuku membuat amarah dan kesal memuncak di dalam dirinya.

Semenjak Katsuki mengetahui _nama_ dari perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadap Izuku dan _nama_ dari perasaan Izuku terhadap dirinya, Katsuki sudah mengira kalau cepat atau lambat, satu-per-satu perasaan aneh di dalamdirnya akan mendapatkan _nama_ mereka masing-masing. _Nama_ perasaan yang selama ini selalu dia hindari dan tidak mau di akuinya.

Cemburu.

Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini selalu ia rasakan saat Izuku dekat dengan _siapa saja –_ tidak peduli itu teman, keluarga, atau saudara (tiri) milik Izuku. Rasa cemburu selalu membayangi perasaannya terhadap Izuku. Ini juga yang menyebabkan Katsuki tidak bisa mengontrol emosi di dalam dirinya setiap kali bersama dengan Izuku.

Sejauh ini, nama dari perasaan yang di rasakan oleh Katsuki hanya ada beberapa saja, _Monopoly, Dominate,_ dan _Jealous._ 3 perasaanya yang semuanya di tujukan pada Izuku, untuk Izuku dan hanya Izuku.

Tapi untuk Katsuki yang memang pada dasarnya sangat Egoist dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, _Jealous_ –rasa cemburu jauh lebih leluasa bergerak di dalam dirinya.

"Kacchan…?"

Suara feminim yang memutuskan dirinya dari lamunnan singkatnya, membuat Katsuki kembali focus pada Izuku yang sekarang berdiri di dapannya –menatapnya lurus dengan pancaran cahaya ke-khawatiran dari iris sakura yang Izuku miliki "Apa?" jujur saja, Katsuki tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan nada dingin dari tenggorokkannya, tapi rasa cemburu yang menguasai dirinya untuk sekarang ini, sangat- _sangat_ -lah besar.

Masih dengan tatapan Khawatirnya Izuku mengulurkan kedua tangannya "Tanganmu"

"Ha?"

"Biar aku sembuhkan" otak Katsuki yang cerdas menangkap kenapa Izuku mengelurkan tangannya sekarang, itu karena otot di sekitar telapak tangannya sedikit mati rasa karena menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya dengan cara _menahan_ bukan _melepas_. Di tambah lagi dengan memar yang akibatkan oleh tinju Eijirou yang tersembunyi dari balik gunlet yang di gunakannnya. Memang gunlet yang ia pakai melindunginya dari serangan _direct_ dari tinju Eijirou, tapi _impact_ yang di rasakannya lumayan kuat.

"Tch –" kadang kemampuan Izuku untuk menganalisis dan mengumpulkan data membuat Katsuki sedikit merinding –bukan takut, tapi terkejut. Dengan sedikit rasa malas Katsuki mengulurkan tangannyan, membuka telapak tangannya yang masih memakai gunlet dan sarung tangan tebal.

Izuku tersenyum tipis dan menaruh tangannya di atas telapat tangan Katsuki, melepaskan aura kehijauan mengalir di sekitar pergelangan Katsuki "Jadi?"

Katsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apanya?"

Izuku sedikit cemberut dengan Katsuki yang masih belum mengerti perasaan seorang perempuan –terutama dengan _title : childhood friend_ mereka "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kostum _Hero_ ku…?" iris Sakura Izuku menatap Katsuki dengan memerengkan kepalanya sedikit –tidak lupa dengan rona merah di pipi Izuku.

 _All_ hasil? _Direct Hit!_

Dada Katsuki terasa sesak dan di cengkram sangat kuat –tidak, kali ini bukan karena cemburu. Sebuah perasaan yang selalu di rasakannya saat dia masih bocah ingusan yang tidak tau kalau Izuku adalah cinta pertamanya, di tambah dengan kenyataan kalau dia mengakui sedang jatuh cinta oleh teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Itu sudah cukup membuat Katsuki mendapatkan serangan jantung singkat, di sebabkan oleh wajah manis di depan matanya.

"…Harus, kah?" di dalam hati, Katsuki sedang ber-terima kasih dengan topeng hitam yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, karena Katsuki _sangat_ yakin kalau panas yang ia rasakan dari wahnya ini bukan karena suhu ruangan.

Izuku tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya sudah selesai menyembuhkan memar pada lengan Katsuki. Jemari lentiknya sekarang beralih menggenggam jemari Katsuki yang masih terulur kearah-nya "Tentu saja! Kacchan sudah terliat sangat keren dengan semua gear yang mendukung kekuatan ledakan yang Kacchan buat! Aku juga mau di beri komentar dengan kostum _Hero_ -ku!"

Katsuki sengang di puji, tapi dia tidak bisa memuji orang lain –terutama Izuku, dengan cara yang _direct_ ' _Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dari-ku?! YOU JUST FUCKING CUTE AND SEXY IN THAT SHIET, OK?!_ ' Katsuki menggeram pelan, dia membawa matanya turun –yang sebenarnya sebuah kesalahan, karena dia menangkap pemandangan jarinya digenggam oleh kedua tangan yang manis dan sangat mungil "...Kau menghalangi-ku untuk melihat monitor…"

Izuku bisa menangkap arti tersembunyi di balik suara datar yang di keluarkan Katsuki ' _Cih…! Dia lari…! Kacchan selalu bisa lari dan mengalihkan pembicaraan…_ ' dengan sebuah dengusan kesal dan wajah cemberut, Izuku mendudukkan dirinya di sebeleh katsuki " _Fine…_ "

Di saat mata Izuku sedang focus ke-arah monitor dan bibir kecilnya yang masih cemberut mulai bergumam pelan, Katsuki mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya ' _AAGRG! FUCK IT!_ ' Katsuki menepuk kepala Izuku dan sedikit memaksanya untuk menunduk.

"Eh…? Kaccha –"

"…Tidak sejelek dari yang aku kira" setelah berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Izuku Katsuki berdiri dan menjauhkan diri dari Izuku yang membatu di tempatnya duduknya.

' _Apa itu artinya… menurut Kacchan aku canti –WAAAAAH!_ ' Izuku menegakkan dirinya dan melirik kearah Katsuki berdiri –tidak jauh dari siswa lain. Walau gelap dan terlihat seperti siluet dari belakang, tapi Izuku bisa menangkap warna merah dari telinga Katsuki. Sambil menahan senyum yang memaksa untuk mengembang di bibirnya, Izuku berdiri dan berdiri di antara Ochako dan Tenya yang ada di baris depan dari para murid yang lain.

"Mn? Kau tidak apa-apa Midoriya- _kun_? Wajahmu merah"

"He?! Ah! Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya sedikit Overload…" Tenya dan Ochako saling pandang –bingung, tapi juga tidak mendorong Izuku untuk menjelaskan kenapa wajahnya sangat merah.

Tanpa murid lain ketahui, satu-satu-nya _Pro-Hero_ yang ada di ruang monitoring sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Katsuki dan Izuku. Tapi selain mereka berdua, ada seorang lagi yang membuat peratiannya tertarik sekilas.

Todoroki Shoto, anak dari Endevour –Hero nomor dua yang terobsesi dengan melampaui dirinya. Tapi bukan status dari siapa sebenarnya Todoroki Shoto yang membuatnya tertarik, melainkan cara dia memandang Izuku dan Katsuki.

'… _Young Love…_ ' Di dalam hatinya All Might –Toshinori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin dan juga senang. Karena anak perempuannya akan merasakan apa itu yang nama _Populer_.


	31. Chapter 30

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 030=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Purple Haired Cat Loving Boy.

" _Mn?_ " langkahnya di hentikan dengan suara yang berasal dari semak yang ada di dekat gerbang sekolahnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, kakinya membawa dirinya ke-arah semak yang terus membuat suara aneh. Matanya yang terlihat sangat capek dan mengantuk, mengintip dan mencari di mana sebenarnya suara tersebut berasal.

"Meeew" seekor anak kucing yang terliat kotor dan sangat kurus, terbaring di dalam semak sambil menjilati kaki depannya yang terluka. Lukanya bisa di bilang cukup dalam –kalau dilihat dari jumlah darah yang juga membuat bulu kucing tersebut tambah kotor.

Dengan helaan nafas pelan, dia mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari dalam kantong celana seragam sekolahnya. Berlutut dan membalut sarung tangannya di sekitar kaki anak kucing yang terluka, lalu kedua tangannya beralih mengangkat tubuh anak kucing yang bergetar di dalam genggaman tangannya ' _…Umurnya mungkin tidak sampai 1 bulan…_ ' memastikan tidak ada yang melihat dirinya mengangkat anak kucing yang terluka dari semak, kakinya kali ini berlari dengan pace pelan dan hati-hati –tidak mau menjatuhkan anak kucing yang ada di tangannya.

.

 _ **Ddrrrt…**_

"Lho? Recovery Girl…? " iris sakura Izuku memperhatikan ruang UKS yang kosong dan tidak di kunci ' _Kemana dia?_ ' tidak memusingkan kemana perginya nenek yang biasanya selalu ada di UKS, Izuku meletakkan laporan kesehatan yang di bawanya. Setelah pelajaran yang di terimanya dari ayahnya kemarin pagi, Izuku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sukarelawan sebagai pengurus UKS untuk melatih _Quirk_ dan menolong Recovery Girl saat si nenek baik hati tidak ada di UKS, dia yang akan menggantikan sang nenek. _Reward_ dari pekerjaan sukarelanya? Dia bisa belajar langsung dari _Pro-Hero_ yang memeliki _Healing Quirk_.

Renungan Izuku di putuskan dengan suara pintu UKS, di sana, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi –mungkin lebih tinggi dari Katsuki, rambut ungu dan kantung mata yang lumayan tebal "Siapa kau?"

' _Wow… lumayan tidak sopan…_ ' tapi karena sudah _sangat_ terbiasa oleh _ketidak sopannan_ Izuku tersenyum ringan "Mencari Recovery Girl?" sang anak laki-laki mengangguk singkat dan masuk kedalam UKS dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan menggunakan sebelah kakinya "Dia sedang keluar, kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu"

Sang anak laki-laki mengangkat sebelah alisnya –heran. Iris lavendernya mengamati sosok Izuku, siswi dengan rambut ikal dan berwarna pink yang di ikat pony tail, iris mata yang juga berwarna pink dan bentuk pupil yang menyerupai bunga ' _…Bukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar di jaman sekarang_ ' sang anak laki-laki mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan se-ekor anak kucing yang masih bergetar dan berusaha lari dari dalam genggaman tanganya "Aku butuh obat yang bisa menetralisirkan luka"

Iris sakura Izuku kaget dengan apa yang di bawa sang anak laki-laki di depannya, dengan sigap, Izuku membuka lemari kaca yang ada di belakangnya mengeluarkan betol keca dan kapas, lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang di simpan pada rak di bawah lemari kaca tersebut. Merasa menadapatkan dengan apa yang di butuhkannya, Izuku meng-gesture-kan sang anak laki-laki untuk meletakkan si anak kecil di atas handuk kecil yang di gelar di atas kasur "Meeew…" sang anak kucing sedikit meronta –mungkin kesakitan dengan lukanya yang di bersihkan dengan alcohol.

Sambil memberikan baskom kecil pada sang anak laki-laki "Tolong isi dengan air hangat" sambil menunukkan washtavel yang ada di pojok ruangan, si laki-laki tidak complain dengan apa yang Izuku pinta, dia megangguk singkat dan mengambil air hangat seperti yang Izuku mau.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan membersihkan luka si anak kucing, Izuku meletakkan telapak tangannya beberapa senti di atas si anak kucing "Hee…" Izuku bisa mendengar suara gumam-an kagum(?) dari siswa laki-laki yang meletakkan baskom yang berisikan air hangat di atas meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kasur.

Aura kehijauan di tangan Izuku sedikiti di perkuatnya "Patah tulang di kaki depan dan rusuk, pendarahan organ dalam…" dada Izuku terasa sakit saat menganalisa luka dari si anak kucing yang terlihat mulai rilaks di kelilingi oleh aura kehijauan di sekitarnya "…Di tendang…" Izuku menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Mungkin akan ada darah yang keluar jika Izuku menggigitnya lebih kuat, tapi sebuah tepukkan di bahunya membuat Izuku kembali rileks dan konsentrasi "…Terima Kasih"

Siswa di sebelahnya menggeleng "Tidak… harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kalau tidak ada kau di sini, mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama"

Izuku terkekeh pelan, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di saat proses penyembuhan si anak kucing, tapi karena Izuku tidak suka dengan ke- _Awkward-_ an di sekitarnya, Izuku memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya "Namaku Midoriya Izuku, kelas 1 – A"

Sang siswa di sebelahnya memasang wajah yang tidak bisa Izuku baca, tapi kemudian membuka mulutnya dan menggumamkan "Shinsou Hitoshi, 1 – C"

"Salam Kenal, Shinsou- _kun_ " Shinsou mengerutkan alisnya.

"Shinsou atau Hitoshi saja cukup"

"Eh…? Ta –tapi, memanggil seseorang tanpa tanda hormat… bukan-nya itu… tidak sopan? Dan lagi… kita belum dekat dan baru kenal jadi –"

"Kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?" gerak dari otak Izuku berhenti dan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, focus dari iris sakuranya melirik si anak kucing yang sekarang duduk manis –sudah sembuh total.

Dengan memainkan jemari di tangannya, Izuku kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris lavender milik Hitoshi yang masih sabar menunggu respon dari Izuku "Hi –Hitoshi…" sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Hitoshi, senang karena mendengar namanya di panggil tanpa _–_ "… _–kun_ "

"– _Pft!_ " dengan penuh paksa, Hitoshi memalingkan wajahnya, memastikan kalau dia tidak _muncrat_ di depan _friend gonna be_ -nya.

"Eh?! AH! Ma –maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud buruk! Tapi, aku sungguh tidak biasa memanggil seseorang dengan nama depan-nya jadi –"

Setelah berhasil menahan tawa dan emosinya, Hitoshi menepuk kepala Izuku, menghentikan Izuku dari rentettan komentarnya "Hitoshi- _kun_ , _deal?_ " kali ini seringai kecil menghiasi bibir Hitoshi.

Izuku –yang tentu saja hampir tidak mendapatkan perlakuan halus seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya, iris sakuranya kembali turun, jemarinya membelai kepala si kucing "…Hitoshi- _kun_ "

Hitoshi mengangguk puas "…Jadi?" jari Hitoshi menunjuk air (yang sudah tidak terlalu) hangat di baskom "Mau di apakan ini?"

"Eh…?" mata sakura Izuku mengikuti arah kemana Hitoshi menunjukkan jarinya "Ah! Iya!" Izuku mengambil satu lagi handuk kecil dan merendamnya ke dalam air yang ada di baskom, memeras handuk tersebut "Aku harus membersihkannya untuk mencegah dia tidak sakit" dengan perlahan, Izuku mengelap si anak kucing.

Di samping Izuku, Hitoshi memperhatikan jemari Izuku yang dengan lembut dan lihai membersihkan bulu anak kucing yang kotor, warna asli dari kucing tersebut abu-abu, dengan warna hitam yang lebih pekat pada begian telinga, hidung dan ke-empat kakinya. Selesai dengan grooming singkat yang di lakukan Izuku, si anak kucing yang tadi terluka, sekarang tidur di dalam dekapan Hitoshi "…Terima Kasih, Midoriya"

Izuku menggeleng kepalanya "Izuku"

"Huh?"

Wajah Izuku sedikit merona karena malu dengan apa yang akan di katakannya " _Well…_ aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan jadi… emn…"

Bagi siapa saja yang memiliki kaca pembesar, mereka harus menggunakan alat tersebut, karena ada percikan rona merah yang _**SANGAT**_ tipis di sana "Ok, Izuku… _deal?_ "

Izuku memberikan Hitoshi senyumman manisnya " _Deal!_ "


	32. Chapter 31

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Chapter ini sedikit panjang… mungkin?**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 031=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Class Rep and False Alarm

Setelah kejadian tidak terduga di pagi hari dan sekaligus dirinya yang mendapatkan teman baru, Izuku kembali menaiki wahana yang bernama _Emotional Roller Coaster_ , matanya terus melekat ke lantai –mulai mengingat bentuk seperti apa yang ada di lantai ruang kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan…" di sebelah kanan Izuku, Aizawa Shota- _sensei_ yang masih terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, dengan malas mengumumkan "…Ketua kelas dari kelas kita adalah Midoriya Izuku" Izuku menjerngit tidak nyaman di tempatnya saat nama-nya di ucapkan oleh sang guru "…Dengan wali kelas kita Bakugou Katsuki" di sebelah kiri Izuku, Katsuki juga sedang menaiki _Spinner Rage_ , siap untuk memuntahkan rasa kesalnya ke pada siapa saja.

Mungkin teman sekelas mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di gumamkan Katsuki, tapi Izuku bisa mendengar jelas gerutu-an Katsuki yang sangat _berwarna_ dan _berfariasi_ "…Kacchan" tegur Izuku saat gerutu-an Katsuki semakin terdengar jelas.

"–Tch!" untungnya tidak ada lagi gerutu-an yang keluar dari mulut Izuku, hanya saja tatapan mematikan yang keluar dari matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan satu-satu teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, Midoriya…"

"Eh?! Ah! Ya!"

"Berikan pidato singkat untuk teman sekelasmu"

Izuku hampir saja menangis dan pingsan di tempat dia berdiri, wajahnya sangat marah –dan dia yakin kalau rona merahnya merambat sampai pundaknya, membuatnya mungkin terlihat seperti taman perempuan alien pink-nya, Ashido Mina.

Bagi Katsuki yang selalu _tau_ dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Izuku sudah terkena penyakit yang ia namai Nervous Wreck Deku –yang selalu kumat kalau Izuku menjadi atau ada di pusat perhatian. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, Katsuki mengusap telapak tangannya di punggung Izuku dan memberikan dorongon lembut. Dari sudut metanya, Izuku menangkap tatapan Katsuki yang mengatakan _Just Talk, I know you can do it._

Izuku mengangguk singkat dan menghadap taman-temannya, mulai membuka mulutnya "Pe –pertama, terima kasih sudah memilih dan percaya padaku untuk memimpin kelas ini…" nadanya jalas terdengar bergetar hebat, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mempedulikan itu, karena setengah dari teman sekelas-nya memberikan pandangan _mengerti_ dan _tau_ bagaimana ke-pribadian Izuku "…Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian, tapi kalau kalian ada masalah, jangan sungkan untuk konsultasi padaku. Bersama, kita akan mencari solusi yang tepat" Izuku membungkukkan diriya "Mu –mulai sekarang, Mohon Bantuannya!"

Tenya menepuk tanganya dengan gerakan seperti robot, senyum puas di wajahnya terlihat sangat kaku-kaku dan juga tulus " _Bravo! Bravoo!_ " Ochako juga tidak mau kalah dan ikut bertepuk tangan, dan di ikuti oleh hampir satu kelas murid yang bertepuk tangan dengan pidato singkatnya.

"…Berikutnya, Bakugou" semuanya langsung berhenti bertepuk tangan dan wajah senang mereka langsung berganti dengan ekspresi waspada –waspada jikalau Katsuki akan meledakkan kelas 1 – A, beserta penghuninya.

Katsuki maju dan memberikan tatapan tajam setiap mata yang menatapnya "Kalian dengar sendiri apa yang Deku katakan…" jempolnya mengacung pada arah Izuku berdiri di belakangnya "…Dia akan membantu masalah yang kalian punya" Katsuki menarik nafas dalam, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan atau keceplossan di depan wali kelasnya –Aizawa Shota "Tapi cam-kan ini baik-baik di otak busuk kalian…" _well…_ dia baru saja keceplossan dan tidak menyadari hal itu, untungnya Shota- _sensei_ tidak peduli –terlalu capek untuk peduli "…Berani kalian membuat Deku _Blackout_ karena terlalu banyak menggunakan _Quirk_ -nya atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan…" Katsuki mengepal tangannya yang makin berasap –mencegah untuk tidak mengeluarkan ledakkan " _ **…Akan aku ledakkan kepala kalian satu persatu**_ "

Katsuki mendengus puas saat dia membaca ekspresi siswa/siswi di kelas –yang berusaha semampu mereka untuk tidak membuat Izuku kesusahhan.

"Kalau begitu, sekian untuk _Homeroom_ hari ini"

.

"Penghianat… Kalian semua penghianat…" Ochako tidak bisa menahan tawanya, melihat Izuku yang membenam wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya –menyembunyikan wajah-nya yang masih memerah dan grogi "…Kenapa kalian memilihku?!"

Di sebelah Izuku, Tenya membetulkan posisi kacamata-nya "Kenapa? Itu karena kamu sudah menunjukkan dirimu cocok untuk membimbing kelas kami!"

"Dan lagi di mata pelajaran All Might kamu mendapatkan MVP!"

"Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenapa aku di terpilih sebegai ketua kelas?!"

Tenya dan Ochako menepuk bahu Izuku dengan bersamaan " _Don't Mind_ "

"… _I AM minding it…_ " gumam Izuku. Setelah merasakan dirinya cukup tenang, Izuku menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya ' _Ah? Sudah sampai di Cafetaria…?_ '

"Midoriya- _kun_ , kamu mau makan apa? Karena kamu sudah berjuang hari ini, biar aku yang mentraktir!"

Ochako mengangguk setuju "Benar juga! Kalau begitu aku yang akan mentraktirmu minum!"

"Benarkah?!" Ochako dan Tenya mengangguk "Kalau begitu, aku mau _Katsudon_ dan susu Strawberry!" sebelum Tenya dan Ochako pergi membelikan makanan yang mereka inginkan, Izuku mengatakan "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarikan tempat duduk untuk kita!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Tenya dan Ochako, mata sakura Izuku melakukan scanning singkat di sekitarnya, menganalisis, dan mecari tempat duduk untuk dirinya dan ke-dua sahabatnya makan ' _Mn…?_ ' mata sakuranya menangkap sosok tinggi yang duduk sendirian di deret meja dekat jendela "Hitoshi- _kun!_ "

Merasa kalau namanya di panggil, Hitoshi menoleh ke-arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya ' _Dia… Midoriya…?_ ' Izuku mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hitoshi "…Midoriya, makan siang?" tanya Hitoshi sambil meneruskan memakan _Bento_ -nya.

" _Izuku_ "

Hitoshi menganggukkan kepalanya, menelan kunyahan dari _Bento_ -nya "…Izuku"

"Kami baru di bolehkan keluar kelas oleh Present Mic- _sensei_ sebelum dia menyelesaikan pidatonya… dalam bahasa Inggris" bayangan Present Mic yang berbicara british masih belum bisa di telan sepenuhnya oleh otak Izuku –yang biasanya bisa langsung menelan informasi apa saja dari hasil analisis yang di lakukannya.

Hitoshi membuat seringai kecil di bibirnya saat mendengar keluhan Izuku "Kau akan terkejut saat tau kalau pidato-nya adalah pidato dari seorang presiden –entah dari Negara apa…" mendengar ini, tentu saja membuat Izuku kaget "… _Yes, Seiously_ " jawab Hitoshi –tau dengan apa yang di pikirkan Izuku hanya dengan membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan pidato?"

Kali ini sumber suara tersebut berasal dari siswi yang membawa nampan yang berisikan se-piring napolitan dan 2 botol susu strawberry, di belakang sang siswi, seorang siswa berkacamata membawa 2 nampan yang isi-nya berbeda –Katsudon dan lunch set "Uraraka- _san_ , Iida- _kun_! Aku menemukan tempat duduk untuk kalian!"

Tanpa di suruh 2 kali, Ochako dan Tenya mendudukkan diri mereka –berhadapan dengan Hitoshi dan Izuku "Ini pesannan-mu, Midoriya- _kun_ " Tenya meletakkan nampan yang berisikan Katsudon di depan Izuku yang menyambutnya dengan senyum gembira. Ochako meletakkan sebuah botol susu strawberry di atas nampan Izuku –yang membuat senyum Izuku semakin melebar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Urarakan- _san,_ Iida- _kun_! _Ittadakimasu!_ " tapi sebelum memakan Katsudon-nya Izuku mengingat sesuatu "Oh ya! Kalian berdua, perkenalkan, dia Shinsou Hitoshi- _kun_. Hitoshi- _kun,_ mereka teman sekelasku, Iida Tenya- _kun_ dan Uraraka Ochako- _san_ "

Hitoshi menatap Ochako dan Tenya bergantian, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit "Salam Kenal" ucap-nya singkat dengan nada datar.

" _Salam kenal, Shinsou-kun_ " ucap Ochako dan Tenya bersamaan, sebaliknya, Hitoshi –sekali lagi, merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan _-kun_ di nama keluarganya.

Tidak mau menjadi _beban_ untuk Izuku, Hitoshi membereskan kotak _Bento_ -nya yang sudah kosong –bermaksud untuk pergi, tapi sekali lagi, gagal "Izu? Sedang makan siang?" dari sudut matanya, Hitoshi menagkap sosok siswa yang tinggi –mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Hitoshi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena hoodie yang di kenakan di balik blazer UA-nya, yang Hitoshi bisa lihat, hanya hidung, rambut abu-abu yang sedikit ikal dan bekas luka di pojok bibirnya yang pucat.

"Tomura _nii-san!_ " panggil Izuku dengan ceria saat mendapati sosok sang kakak tiri yang memegang sebuah cup dengan jari kelingkingnya yang terangkat –tidak mau menghancurkan cup yang berisikan kopi di tangannya.

Tomura menjitak pelan adik perempuannya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas "Panggil aku _Senpai_ kalau di sekolah!"

"Uu… _Senpai…_ "

Sebuah seringai puas terukir di bibir Tomura dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hitoshi –membuat Hitoshi tidak tau harus bertingkah seperti apa, karena (kalau dia tidak salah dengar) kakak dari teman barunya –Midoriya Izuku, telah duduk di sebelah kirinya "Biar aku tebak, teman baru Izuku?" tanya Tomura _direct_ ke Hitoshi –yang sedikit membatu di tempatnya.

Tapi karena Hitoshi ahli dengan _poker face_ , dia hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan "…Shinsou Hitoshi" dengan tambahan _desu_ "… _General Dept_ "

Tomura mengangguk mengerti, mata blood crimson yang tersembunyi di balik hoodie dan rambut-nya menatap satu persatu teman Izuku –Hotoshi, Ochako dan Tenya, secara bergantian "Namaku Yagi Tomura, _Hero dept_ , kelas 2 – A" Tomura menangkap percikan ekspresi bingung pada wajah Hitoshi dari sudut matanya "Orang tua-ku dan Izuku menikah di awal musim semi tahun ini, dan karena alasan _keamannan_ nama keluarga Izuku tetap menjadi _Midoriya_ " dengan senyum tipis dia menjawab rasa kebingungan teman-teman Izuku dengan santai.

Tenya yang cepat sekali menangkap info _alasan keamannan_ yang di maksud Tomura, menganggukkan kepalanya "Jadi, salah satu orang tua Midoriya- _kun_ dan Yagi _-senpai_ adalah _Hero_ " tanggap Tenya sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Satu-satu-nya orang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka di meja makan hanyalah Ochako "Apa hubungannya dengan perjaan orang tua mereka sebagi _Hero_ , dan alasan keamannan?" tanya Ochako, tidak spesifik dengan siapa yang ia tanya.

"Banyak hubungannya, apa lagi kalau pekerjaan dari keluarga kami adalah _Top Hero_ " menaikkan bahunnya sesaat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –sedikit capek karena harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang harusnya di mengerti oleh seseorang dari _Hero dept_ ' _…Hh… Yare-Yare…_ '

Hitoshi yang dari tadi diam, memutuskan untuk membuka suara "Nama asli dari _Hero_ bisa langsung kita cari tahu, tapi alamat, keluarga dan informasi personal lainnya tidak bisa"

Di sebelah kanan Hitoshi, Izuku mengagukkan kepalanya setelah menelan suapan terakhir dari _Katsudon_ -nya "Di tambah dengan sebuah alasan terbesar kenapa semua ini di rahasiakan … _Villain_ "

Saat mendengar penjelasan Izuku, gerak dari otak Ochako langsung bergerak cepat "Ja –jadi, salah satu dari keluarga kalian adalah top Hero?!"

Hitoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Izuku tertawa lemas sambil menggeruk tengkuknya dengan wajah memarah, dan Tomura menyeringai dengan bangga sambil meminum habis kopi yang sudah dingin di cup yang dia pengang, disebela Ochako, Tenya juga ikut mengangguk sambil meletakkan teh kotak yang sudah habis di minumnya "Bisa di bilang begitu" tanggap Tenya yang entah kenapa membuat Tomura terkekeh pelan " _Senpai?_ "

Tomura melambaikan tangannya pelan "Tidak, Bukan apa-apa…" dengan tangan yang sama, Tomura menunjuk Tenya dengan senyum "…Kamu hanya terlalu mirip dengan kakak-mu"

Pernyataan Tomura membuat Tenya kaget " _Senpai_ kenal dengan Kakak saya?"

Tomura mengagukkan kepalanya "Tentu aku kenal, walau dia baru lulus tahun sebelumnya, dia sempat menjadi _Senpai_ -ku saat aku kelas 1" senyum di bibir Tomura semakin melebar "Dia juga sempat memberikan-ku peringatan sebelum dia lulus"

"Peringatan?" Tenya mengerutkan alis-nya, semakin penasaran dengan sosok seperti apa kakaknya di mata Tomura.

"Ehemn! … _Yagi! Berhati-hati-lah! Karena adik kebanggaanku akan masuk UA di tahun berikutnya!_ "

'… _Nii-san_ ' senyum bangga dan senang terbentang di wajah Tenya yang biasanya selalu kaku.

Masih dengan menirukan suara dan cara bicara kakak dari Tenya, Tomura melanjutkan acting singkatnya " _…Tapi pada saat dia menjadi Kouhai-mu, aku juga ingin kau membimbing adik-ku, karena dia memiliki kebiasaan untuk_ _ **selalu**_ _salah paham dan pesimis pada orang yang tidak terlalu di kenalnya!_ " lanjutan dari pesan kakaknya, membuat Tenya mengeluarkan helaan nafas.

" _Baka Aniki…_ " gerutu Tenya yang di sambut dengan tawa dari Izuku dan Ochako, dan kekehan pelan dari Hitoshi dan Tomura. Tenya ber-dehemn singkat, mencoba untuk mengganti bahan pembicaraan "Yagi- _senpai_ , boleh aku tau _Quirk_ seperti apa yang _senpai_ punya?"

Tanpa di ketahui orang-orang di sekitarnya, Tomura menangkap gerakan tidak nyaman dari Hitoshi dari sudut matanya. Tapi Tomura memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Hitoshi dan menjawab pertanyaan Tenya " _Well…_ nama _official_ dari quirk-ku sedikit rumit untuk di eja oleh lidah orang jepang, tapi aku menyebutnya Diss-compotion" Tomura meletakkan cup kosong-nya di atas nampan Tanya, kemudian menyentuh cup tersebut dengan kelima jari-nya. Cup yang tadinya berwarna putih, dengan cepat berubah menjadi warna yang kusam –membusuk, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang membusuk "Sisi negative dari _Quirk_ -ku, aku tidak bisa menyentuh apa saja semauku…" Tomura mempraktekkan lagi dengan memegang kotak teh yang kosong, tapi kali ini mengangkatnya hanya dengan telunjuk dan jempol "…dan kalau aku menggunakan ke-lima jariku untuk menyentuh sesuatu…" jari Tomura mengegenggam kotak di tangannya, tidak sampai 3 detik, nasip dari kotak tersebut sama dengan cup yang tadi di pegangnya "…Itu yang akan terjadi. Berbeda dengan _Quirk normal_ yang memiliki _trigger_ , aku tidak memiliki _trigger_ dan Quirk-ku kadang selalu aktif, dan akan lebih susah di control saat emosiku sedang tinggi"

Ochako menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat 2 objek yang berubah menjadi debu dalam hitungan detik "Apa yang terjadi kalau _Senpai_ memegang… Manusia atau hewan?"

Tomura hanya mengeluarkan seringai jahat (usil, kalau di mata Izuku) " _ **Mau aku praktekkan padamu?**_ " tanya Tomura dengan nada maniak dan dingin.

" _Nii-san…!_ " Izuku memberikan nada peringatan pada Tomura –yang mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah sedang di todong senjata api. Tapi seringai usil-nya tidak hilang, justru semakin melebar saat melihat wajah Ochako yang ketakutan.

Tenya membatukkan dirinya –sengaja " _Quirk-_ ku di sebut Engine, ada mesin bertenaga kuda yang tertanam di kakiku" jelas Tenya, sekali lagi mencoba mengalihkan pembiaraan.

Tomura bersiul pelan " _Engine Brothers, I see_ " perhatiannya mengarah ke Ochako –yang sepertinya masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku… _Quirk_ -ku… aku bisa mengendalikan grafitasi pada benda apapun yang aku sentuh"

Tomura mengangguk mengerti " _Quirk_ grafitasi sama langkanya dengan _Healing Quirk_ , kamu pastinya bangga menjadi pemilik dari salah satu _Quirk_ langka" pernyataan Tomura membuat senyum bangga muncul di wajah Ochako "Pastikan kamu berterima kasih pada orang tua mu"

Ochako mengangguk semangat "Pasti!"

Izuku memberikan pandangan setengah kesal dan setengah senang pada kakak tiri-nya ' _…Jurus pamungkas, Tomura : Manipulasi perempuan dengan perkataan manis…_ "

"Izuku, kamu bilang apa? Hmmn?"

"Bu –bukan apa-apa!" Izuku mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah keceplossan memikirkan nama (jurus) dari apa yang Tomura lakukan dengan teman baiknya.

Setelah mendengus kesal, perhatian Tomura beralih pada siswa _ungu_ yang semakin terlihat pergerakkan tidak nyaman-nya "Shinsou Hitoshi"

Nada monotone Tomura membuat Hitoshi membatu sesaat, tapi setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Hitoshi menyerah dan menarik nafas dalam "Brain Wash, aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran siapa saja" hening, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan ' _Sudah aku duga akan menjadi –_ '

" _Seriously?! / Sungguh?!_ "

Hitoshi membatu di tempat duduknya, tidak menyangka kalau reaksi dari kakak-ber-adik –Tomura dan Izuku adalah reaksi… senang? Kaget…? Atau… kagum?

Hitoshi hanya mengagukkan kepalanya lemah " _Damn!_ " Tomura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, kedua telapak tangan saling menutup dan membuatnya terlihat seperti berdoa "Kau tau?! Kalau aku yang menjadi kepala sekolah, aku akan memasukkanmu ke 1 –A dengan surat rekomendasi!"

Di sebelah kanan Hitoshi, Izuku mengaguk setuju "Coba saja kamu bayangkan dengan apa yang bisa kamu lakukan kalau ada _Villain_ yang memegang Sandra! Atau _Villain_ yang lari dari _Hero!_ "

Dengan penuh antusias, Tomura menambahkan pendapatnya "Benar apa kata Izu! Pihak polisi pasti akan mau menerimamu sebagai pemimpin dalam pencarian _Villain!_ Bahkan buronan bisa di tangkap dengan mudah dengan _Quirk_ -mu!" tapi kemudian nada suara Tomura berganti menjadi nada tidak suka "Mimikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat iri"

Izuku tertawa pelan dan menepuk punggung Hitoshi dengan lembut "Selamat Hitoshi- _kun_ , kamu baru saja membuat kakak tiri-ku, Yagi Tomura, yang mendapatkan peringkat nomor satu dan menjadi MVP di festival olahraga UA tahun kemarin Iri" senyum Izuku berubah menjadi seringai usil "Sangat IRI" mata sakura Izuku melirik sosok kakaknya yang masih dalam posisi _berdoa-nya_ " _You look like shit, bro!_ "

" _Fuck you! Shut UP!_ "

Izuku hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi gerutuaan kakak tiri-nya "Hitoshi- _kun?_ " mata sakura Izuku menganalisis wajah Hitoshi yang terlihat …rumit dan kompleks "Kamu tidak apa…?" rasa khawatir dan naluri dari _Quirk_ -nya mulai mengambil alih dirinya.

Hitoshi menggeleng lemah "…Ini… Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berpendapat positif dengan _Quirk_ -ku" ekspresi sedih di wajah Hitoshi semakin terlihat "…Karena… mn… cuci otak, adalah _Quirk_ yang di miliki _Villain_ "

Tomura tiba-tiba bangun dari _posisi berdoa_ -nya " _Nonsanse!_ " hoodie yang di pakainya jatuh kebelakang, menampakkan wajahnya dan iris blood crimson yang bersinar di antara helai abu-abu "Kamu memiliki kebebasan untuk menggunakan _Quirk_ -mu! Coba lihat aku! Quirk-ku bisa membunuh siapa saja yang aku sentuh kalau aku tidak berhati-hati" Tomura kemudian membuat gesture bersumpah dengan menyilangkan jari di dadanya "Aku akui, aku tidak pernah menggandeng anak perempuan lain selain adik perempuanku!"

Alis Hitoshi terangkat sebelah, mata lavender-nya melirik Izuku, meminta penjelasan. Izuku tersenyum dan tertawa canggung "Kamu tau kalau aku memiliki _Quirk_ yang bisa menyembuhkan luka, kan?" Hitoshi mengangguk "Nama Official dari _Quirk_ -ku adalah Blessing, yang artinya berkat. Selain menyembuhkan, aku bisa menaik turunkan status orang yang aku sentuh, seperti Game! Buff! De-Buff!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan De-compotion – _Quirk_ kakak-mu?" pertanyaan ini membuat Tenya dan Ochako yang dari tadi diam, mengagukkan kepala mereka. Pertanyaan yang sama muncul di dalam kepala mereka.

Tomura mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke-arah Izuku "Ingat dengan apa yang terjadi pada objek yang aku sentuh?" tanya Tomura yang di jawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari ketiga _Kouhai_ -nya. Izuku mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Tomura dengan lembut, melihat ini, Hitoshi, Tenya dan Ochako langsung panic –takut kalau tangan Izuku akan bernasip sama seperti _almarhum_ cup dan teh kotak. Tapi beberapa detik berlangsung, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"…Izuku, tanganmu…?"

Izuku kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Tomura "Itu karena kelebihan _Quirk_ -ku"

"Non-Elemental dan Non-Phisycal, Izuku immune, alias kebal dengan _Quirk_ seperti milik-ku, grafitasi, dan pencuci otak milikmu" Jelas Tomura yang kembali membuat wajah kesal "…Cheater"

Tenya tersenyum mendengar interaksi kakak-ber-adik ini "Sesuai dengan nama _Quirk_ -mu, Midoriya- _kun_ , kamu di berkati"

"Benar kata Iida- _kun_ , berkat diri-mu, aku bisa masuk ke UA!" tanggap Ochako –yang terdengar seperti _Dajare_ –permainan kata di telinga Tomura.

Kali ini giliran Izuku yang memasang wajah kompleks, antara malu dan kesal "Tidak se-efisien yang kalian pikirkan, aku sangat-sangat lemah dengan serangan _Quirk_ Elemental dan Phisycal, _Quirk_ -ku juga tidak terlalu berguna kalau di hadapan _Quirk_ mutant, dan memakan 2 kali lebih banyak stamina kalau aku mem-buff atau menyembuhkan diriku sendiri"

"Itu hanya karena kamu malas" tanggap Tomura, yang di sambut tawa dari Ochako dan Tenya, dan kekehan pelan dari Hitoshi. Izuku hanya menatap kakak tirinya kesal.

Mereka terus melempar candaan dan bahan pembicaraan satu sama lain, sampai…

 _ **BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!**_

Mendengar suara ini, wajah Tomura langsung berubah drastic.

Dengan gerakkan cepat, dia naik ke-atas meja "ALARM DARURAT! SEGERA LAKUKAN EVAKUASI! UNTUK MURID KELAS 1, DI HARAP UNTUK TETAP TENANG DAN IKUTI ARAHAN DARI GURU ATAU SENPAI KALIAN!"

Tidak perlu di berikan aba-aba 2 kali dari Tomura, para anak kelas 2 dan 3 –terutama dari _Hero Dept._ segera menggiring kerumunan murid yang panic dan berlari menuju pintu keluar cafeteria. Setelah dirasakan situasi –kurang-lebih, terkendali Tomura turun dari meja dan menarik ponselnya dari kantong, memanuferkannya dengan lihai –walau hanya di pegang dengan dua jari oleh tangan kiri dan di kendalikan dengan jari telunjuk pada tangan kanannya.

" _Nii-san_ , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Alarm darurat-nya –mn!" Tomura membungkam mulut adik perempuannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tomura mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya " _Halo, Dad! …mn? Aah…_ ada, dia bersamaku di cafetaria" tangan kanan tomura yang membungkam mulut Izuku, berpindah menepuk-nepuk kepala adik perempuannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena sudah tiba-tiba membungkamnya.

" _HA?!_ " tepukkan di kepala Izuku menjadi lebih kuat "…Ah… maaf!" Tomura mengelus kepala adik perempuannya sebagai tanda maaf-nya "Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa… Mn? Ah… ok, aku coba" setelah sambungan di ponselnya terputus, Tomura mengantongi ponselnya kembali.

"Jadi?" tanya Izuku dengan nada kesal.

"Jurnalis, wartawan, dan reporter. Mereka yang menerobos masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah" Izuku dan 3 temannya menghela nafas lega "Jangan lega dulu! Kita harus memberi tahukan hal ini kalau penyusupnya bukan _Villain!_ "

Otak Izuku menganalisa keadaan sekitarnya, dia sudah membuat beragam solusi di situasi seperti ini, tapi masalah terbesarnya sekarang adalah : Bagaimana caranya membuat perhatian murid yang panic, mau mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka sampaikan.

Di sambil menganalisa kerumunan siswa-siswi, mata sakura Izuku menangkap sosok ash-blond yang kelewat familiar, dan ini membuat puzzle terakhir terpecahkan "Izu"

"Mn?"

"Kamu baru saja membuat wajah itu…" Tomura menyeringai tipis "…wajah yang menunjukkan kalau kamu punya ide gila"

Izuku tidak bisa melawan senyum usil yang terus mengembang di wajahnya "… _Oh? Really?_ " mata sakuranya mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi, kalau orang yang akan ikut menjadi peserta _ide gila_ -nya ada di jangkauannya.

Mengikuti arah pandang Izuku, Tomura merasa kalau dia tau apa yang akan di lakukan Izuku selanjutnya "… _Yups_ "


	33. Chapter 32

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 032=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Bad Day…?

Sebelum kita melanjutkan carita ini, mari kita mundurkan sedikit alur cerita –alias mengkilas balikkan kejadian sebelum alarm palsu hari ini…

Pagi adalah salah satu dari banyaknya yang Katsuki benci di dunia ini, sepanjang dia hidup. Karena fakta unik –dan juga kadang membuat orang di sekitarnya (kecuali keluarga dan Izuku) heran. Katsuki sedikit susah bangun kalau di pagi hari.

Tapi apa-kah Katsuki memiliki pilihan lain? Maaf, dan sayang sekali, tidak ada.

Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja tidur sampai tengah hari. Tapi jam biologis yang sudah tertancap sangat dalam pada dirinya jelas sekali mengatakan kalau dia harus bangun dan mengatakan untuk segera menjemput gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya –yang baru ia sadari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda di pagi ini ' _Berat…?_ ' menurut ingatan Katsuki, selimutnya tidak pernah membuat tubuhnya merasa keberattan. Mau-tak-mau, dia harus membuka kelopak matanya. Mencari sebab kenapa selimutnya terasa berat.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kacchan"

' _Izuku…?_ '

Izuku sedang tengkurap di atas tubuhnya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Katsuki, senyum manis, rambut dan iris sakura yang menandakan kalau sekarang masih musim semi. Tentu saja, tidak lupa dengan rona merah di atas bintik manis pipinya.

' _Wow… Halusinasi kali ini terlihat sangat real…_ ' semenjak dia mengetahui perasaan Izuku dan (mungkin) mengakui perasaannya sendiri, Katsuki sering melihat _halusinasi di pagi hari_ –di mana nyawa dan kesadarannya masih setengah terkumpul, lalu membuatnya melihat sosok Izuku yang tidur di samping atau tersenyum padanya.

Halusinasi yang terbentuk karena cinta yang sudah (menurut Katsuki) bertepuk sebelah tangan selama kurang lebih 10 tahun.

Katsuki mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah selimut, jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Izuku, membuat rona merah yang ada disana semakin pekat.

Tanpa Katsuki sadari, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lembut " _Ohayou,_ Izuku" suara yang sangat lembut dan hampir terdengar seperti bisikkan, dengan tangannya yang tadi mengelus pipi Izuku, perlahan berganti posisi di belakang kepalanya mendorong kepalanya turun.

Bibirnya bernetuhan dengan kening Izuku, aroma shampoo strawberry yang manis, dan tekstur lembut dari rambut Izuku. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata dan –

"… _Eh?_ " Katsuki mengerjapkan matanya, jemarinya bergerak turun, dan berhenti di atas tengkuk Izuku ' _…Ada denyut jantungnya…?_ '

 _Wao!_ Betapa nyatanya Halusinasi hari ini.

(yang Katsuki kira) Halusinasi Izuku tiba-tiba membangun-kan dirinya, menatap Katsuki kaget, malu dan …senang? Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang "A –aku mau siapkan sarapan dulu!" setelah itu (yang Katsuki kira) si halusinasi Izuku keluar dari kamar Katsuki.

Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang membatu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Katsuki membangunkan dirinya, masih blank dan tidak tau dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi "HAAAAH?!" dengan gerakkan cepat, Katsuki keluar kamar, mencari tau apakah yang tadi itu halusinasi.

"Mn? Ada apa Katsuki?" sang ayah –Masaru menatap si anak yang masih memasang wajah blank-nya. Masing-masing di tangan sang ayah, memegang sebuah Koran dan se-cangkir kopi yang terlihat masih panas.

"Katsuki! Ya ampun! Cepat cuci muka dan ganti bajumu! Kamu harus berangkat sekolah kan?!" oh… Nenek lampir –coret, Ibunya, Mitsuki masih terlihat sama sepertinya semua masih normal– "Izuchan, terima kasih sudah menolong-ku menyiapkan sarapan"

"Tidak Mama Mitsuki, terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan aku membantu menyiapkan sarapan"

"Aduuh! Anak ini…! Seandainya Katsuki se-manis dirimu, aku tidak perlu meneriakkinya tiap hari!"

'… _Ok… Bakugou Katsuki, tenangkan dirimu, ini semua hanya halusinasi, yang berarti kalau ini semua tidak nyata dan si DEKU sialan itu tidak ada di sini dan yang kau cium tadi hanya halusina–_ '

"Kacchan…?" mata Katsuki terfokus pada wajah Izuku –yang kalau biasanya 10 persen memiliki gradasi rona merah di pipinya, sekarang naik menjadi 35 persen.

' _SHIT! Bukan halusinasi!_ ' Mengingat dan tau sebab kenapa gradasi merah di pipi Izuku meningkat, wajah Katsuki juga ikut merasa panas sekarang "Bu –bukan urusanmu! Dasar DEKU!"

"EH?! Tung- Kacchan?!"

"DIAM KAU!"

.

"Kacchan! Tunggu!"

"BERISIK!"

"Tapi –!"

"Ini semua salahmu! Dasar DEKU!"

Apa yang terjadi?

 _Well…_ sebagai orang tua, Mama Mitsuki tau (tidak sampai ditail) kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat Izuku naik kelantai 2 rumahnya –menuju ke kamar Katsuki, bermaksud untuk membangunkan anak semata wayangnya.

Setelah memakan sarapan di kediaman Bakugou, keduanya sama-sama berangkat sekolah dengan kaki Katsuki yang berjalan dengan cepat –memaksa Izuku harus berlari kecil untuk menyusul Katsuki dengan _jalan_ cepatnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah se-enaknya masuk ke kamarmu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"jadi apa masalahnya?!"

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Tidak jauh dari mareka, Yagi Tomura –sang Kakak tiri Izuku, memperhatikan pertangkaran –yang bagi Tomura, mereka terlihat seperti sedang bermesraan ' _…Well… bukan sesuatu yang baru –_ '

"Tunggu! Kacchan!" Izuku memeluk Katsuki dari belakang.

"OI! .Kan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kacchan, kalau Kacchan tidak memberi tahu kenapa Kacchan marah!" dan Izuku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _Motion_ ini –dada Izuku yang menekan punggungnya, membuat wajah Katsuki bertambah merah, sampai ke telinganya "Bukan urusanmu!" gerutunya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Izuku –tapi justru bertatapan muka dengan Tomura, yang sudah mengembangkan senyum jahatnya saat Izuku memeluk Katsuki dari belakang.

'… _Ok, itu sesuatu yang baru_ ' senyum _Villain_ -nya, semakin melebar saat Katsuki menunjukkan jari tengahnya dengan wajah merah –sangat-sangat merah. Tidak bisa menampung rasa usil dan ke-sadistic-an-nya, Tomura membuat isyarat dan gesture:

 _Aku tau, Besar, lembut, dan hangat. Suuuper ULTRA!_

Yang di kembalikan oleh Katsuki dengan bahasa isyarat:

 _FUCK YOU!_

.

"Ah, aku mau ke ruang kesehatan dulu!"

"Awas kalau kau tidak masuk di jam pertama"

"Tidak apa! Kalau memang mau terlambat, Kacchan bisa jemput aku di ruang kesehatan!"

"TIDAK AKAN! BUAT APA AKU MELAKUKAN HAL MEREPOTKAN –"

"Tolong, ya, Kac-cha-n, bye!"

"AH! OI!" Katsuki mendengus kesal, matanya terus terfokus pada sosok Izuku yang berlari ke arah yang berlawannan dari lorong di mana kelas mereka berada "Jadi…? Mr. Stalker-Siscon, apa maumu?"

Di belakang Katsuki, Tomura –yang masih memasang _Villain smile_ -nya, mengangkat bahu-nya "Hal merepotkan…" senyumnya berganti dengan tawa jahat " _hee? Fummn?_ "

' _Uhg…!_ ' Katsuki memberikan tatapan sinis pada Tomura "Apa?! Itu memang kenyataan!"

Tomura sekali lagi menggidikkan bahunya "Yah… tetaplah berkata seperti itu, saat kau sadar" Tomura menunjuk Katsuki dan dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan: "Kau sudah ada di depan ruang kesehatan untuk menjemput Izuku nanti" dengan santai Tomura berbalik, meninggalkan Katsuki yang masih menatapnya sinis.

' _Sial…_ ' sebuah decakkan lidah lepas dari mulutnya, matanya kembali mencari sosok Izuku yang sudah menghilang ke lorong arah ruang kesehatan.

.

Katsuki merutuki dirinya untuk sekarang ini, walau tidak ingin dia akui, apa yang di katakan Tomura memang benar. Si _Villain-face-shitty-big-brother-wanna-be_ -nya terlalu bisa membaca jalan dan bagaimana cara bekerja otaknya.

Yups…!

Katsuki telah berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan untuk menjemput si pink head number 2 di kelas, Izuku. Tapi kakinya langsung berhenti di jarak beberapa meter menuju pintu ruang kesehatan, dan otaknya kembali memproses dengan cepat, memproses apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Laki-laki tinggi berambut ungu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

 _Well…_ Entah kenapa Katsuki tidak kaget dengan kenapa si laki-laki tinggi itu keluar dengan senyum, karena dari awal Katsuki sudah tau dan sadar. Kalau Izuku adalah gadis yang menarik dan memiliki kepribadian yang membuatnya (mau, tak mau) mudah jadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi Katsuki tidak mau itu terjadi terlalu sering. Katsuki tidak mau Izuku jadi pusat perhatian.

Karena dia adalah remaja yang possesif.

Bukti dan kenapa?

Itu karena matanya memicing pada si remaja laki-laki tinggi dan berambut ungu, yang baru saja keluar daru ruang kesehatan, dan menggendong se-ekor anak kucing di tangannya, tak lama setelah si remaja tinggi-ungu keluar, sekarang Izuku yang keluar –dengan senyum ceria ' _Sudah aku duga…_ ' Katsuki mencengkram bahu Izuku, tidak kuat, tapi lumayan untuk membuat Izuku berkedut kaget "Oi, Deku!"

"Mn?" si remaja ungu menatap Katsuki dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk bolos, akan aku bunuh kau!"

Wajah Izuku langsung berubah derastis menjadi panic "Ah! Ma –maaf! Hitoshi- _kun_ , sampai ketemu lagi ya? _Bye!_ "

Sebelum mengikuti Izuku pergi, Katsuki menangkap tatapan tidak suka yang di lempar oleh si remaja ungu ' _Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan… berkat kepribadian merepotkanmu, sekarang rival-ku bertambah!_ ' pikir Katsuki sambil melempar tatapan sinis ke remaja yang tadi di penggil Hitoshi oleh Izuku.

Tapi, tidak mau membuat dirinya terlambat, Katsuki memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti langkah Izuku yang sudah sedikit lebih jauh darinya.

Sebuah decakkan lidah –kesal, keluar dari bibir Katsuki, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Izuku yang berbalik kearahnya dan melambai kearah Katsuki, meminta untuk berjalan lebih cepat ' _…dan karena kepribadian merepotkanmu, aku juga tertarik padamu…_ '

.

Tidak puas dengan rasa malu dan kesal di pagi hari ini bersama dengan Tomura, tidak lupa dengan munculnya rival baru, dan kesal karena tidak terpilih sebagai ketua kelas. Sekarang dia harus menghadapi 4 idiot yang entah kenapa selalu merecoki urusannya.

"Hei! Baku-bro!"

"Mau ke kantin bareng?"

"Aku dengar ada menu baru"

"Ayo kita makan siang bareng!"

Dari atas, Kepala Jabrik, Elektrik Idiot, Wajah Masam, dan Alien Pink. Entah kenapa mereka selalu mengekori Bakugou kemana-mana.

"Kalian… KENAPA KALIAN MENGIKUTIKU?! PERGI SANA!"

Eijrou, Denki, Hanta dan Mina bertukar pandang satu sama lain, kemudian sama-sama nyengir "Karena kalau bersama Bakugou, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik!" sahutan Denki di sambut anggukan setuju dari Eijirou, Mina dan Hanta. Sementara Bakugou membuat wajah masam dan kesal.

"Ck! Terserah!"

Setelah memesan Currie Rice –salah satu menu pedas yang ia sukai, Katsuki mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang menhadap langsung ke jendela yang terlapisi kaca tebal dan gelap.

Baru beberapa detik dia marasakan dirinya di dalam sebuah ketengangan, Eijitou, Denki, duduk di sisi kirinya sementara Mina dan Hanta duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Hei, Bakugou, kau dan Midoriya teman masa kecil kan?" tanya Denki tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Katsuki datar, tangannya terus menyuapkan Currie dengan pace cepat, menikmati sensasi terbakar yang ada di tenggorokkan dan mulutnya.

"Aku berani taruhan Midoriya pasti popular di masa SMP-nya!" cletuk Denki dengan nada riang.

Ini membuat pergerakkan tangan Katsuki terhenti untuk menyuapkan suapan terakhir dari Currie-nya "Aku mengerti dengan apa maksudmu" kali ini Eijirou juga ikut menimpali "Walau dia sangat pemalu dan suka panic, dia sangat manis dan cantik!"

Denki menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu tangannya membuat gesture di depan dadanya sendiri "Tidak lupa dengan Omset besar yang ia miliki!"

Sementara di sisi kiri Katsuki sedang membara membicarakan Midoriya, dari sisi Kanan Katsuki, Mina dan Hanta mulai memnjauhkan diri mereka. Kenapa? Karena mereka tidak mau mendapatkan luka bakar dari ledakkan telapak tangan Katsuki –yang mulai berasap.

Stress dan kesal yang menumpuk di dalam dirinya akhirnya tidak bisa ia tahan "KALIAN –"

 _ **BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!**_

Niatnya untuk membakar rambut dari kedua teman sekelasnya turun, apapun yang membuat alarm di sekolah berbunyi, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk marah.

"ALARM DARURAT! SEGERA LAKUKAN EVAKUASI! UNTUK MURID KELAS 1, DI HARAP UNTUK TETAP TENANG DAN IKUTI ARAHAN DARI GURU ATAU SENPAI KALIAN!" dari sisi lain cafeteria, Katsuki mendengar suara Tomura. Otak cerdasnya langsung membuat sebuah kesimpulan singkat;

Tomura = Izuku ada di dekatnya = Izuku aman.

Matanya menggerling kearah 4 teman sekelasnya yang sudah mendesakkan diri mereka untuk keluar dari cafeteria, baru dia mau mendirikan dirinya dari tempat duduknya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang "Kacchan!" pertama yang dia lihat adalah pink, kemudian iris sakura.

"Oi –Deku! Apa yang –"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Ha?!"

.

 _ **FLAAAASSSHH!**_

"WWAAH!"

"A –APA INI?!"

"SILAU!"

Panic dan keributan di lorong yang menghubungkan cafeteria dengan gedung utama sekolah perlahan menghilang. Sebuah cahaya yang luar biasa menyilaukan menerangi dan membuat mata para siswa berkunang selama beberapa ditik "KALIAN SEMUA TENANG! YANG TADI HANYA ALARM PALSU! TIDAK ADA VILLAIN YANG MENYUSUP DI SEKOLAH INI! HANYA CIVILIAN YANG MENYUSUP MASUK DARI GERBANG SEKOLAH!" dari tengah kerumunnan, Katsuki berdiri dengan telapak tangan yang mengatup di atas kepalanya –yang di duga sebagai pelaku dari cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi.

"Aku harap kalian bisa kembali tenang dan kembali ke-kelas kalian masing-masing!" semua mata kemudian terpusat kearah seorang siswi berambut pink –Izuku berdiri di samping Katsuki dengan wajah yang sangat merah, tapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk menjelaskan situasi pada siswa(i) yang ada di sekitarnya "Seperti yang temanku katakan! Lihat di luar sana!" Izuku menunjuk kearah jendela sebelah kanannya "Hanya reporter dan jurnalis! Tidak perlu panik dan takut! Para _Sensei_ akan mengatasinya!" di penghujung perkatannya Izuku bersumpah kalau dia mau pingsan karena rasa malu dan juga perhatian yang terpusat kearahnya.

Katsuki mengistirahatkan tangannya di atas kepala Izuku, dengan tangan yang satunya masih terangkat –kali ini di sertai dengan ledakkan kecil dan bau asap "Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat menyingkir, dan masuk kedalam kelas!" semua mata menatap ngeri kearah Katsuki –terutama tangan kanannya yang berasap dengan ledakan yang makin membesar "SEKARANG!"

.

Tidak perlu 10 menit untuk menunggu lorong kembali kosong, menyisakan Izuku, Katsuki dan Tomura –yang menyenderkan dirinya di dinding "Kalian berdua juga kembali ke-kelas, laporan ini itu-nya biar aku yang urus" Tomura memberikan senyum tipis pada Katsuki dan Izuku.

Merasa kalau keduanya tidak bisa melawan apa yang di katakan Tomura, Izuku memberikan anggukkan pelan pada kakak tirinya "Sampai ketemu lagi, _Nii-san_ "

" _Senpai_ "

Izuku hanya terkekeh kaku "Deku" Katsuki sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari Izuku, dia menatap Izuku dengan tatapan sedikit kesal dan tangan kanan yang terulur rendah –coret, sangat rendah!

Izuku –yang sudah tau betul dengan _body language_ yang di berikan Katsuki, menerima uluran tangan Katsuki dan dengan senang hati menggandengnya "Hehe"

Katsuki memicingkan mata dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa?"

Ini di sambut dengan gelengan ringan dan cengiran ceria "Tidak ada! Ayo kita ke kelas!"

Di lain pihak, Tomura sedang menahan rasa gregettannya ' _Tahan dirimu Yagi Tomura. Mereka TIDAK pacaran! BELUM!_ ' Tomura menggelengkan kepalanya, Tomura sudah sangat percaya kalau dia bisa mengatasi _Kebiasaan dari kecil_ antara Katsuki dan adik tirinya.

Tapi sepertinya dia memang masih belum terbiasa ' _Aku ingin sekali cur-hat dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan mengerti perasaanku yang sekarang…_ ' pikir Tomura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong yang berlawan dengan arah Izuku dan Katsuki pergi.

.

Di depan gerbang sekolah U.A. hampir semua staff yang bersangkutan dan sangat penting menghampiri penyebab _kenapa_ para civilian bisa menerobos masuk kedalam pekarangan sekolah.

Di antara para staff dan guru, Tomura maju dan memeriksa runtuhan dari dinding –gerbang depan sekolah. Di balik dari hoodie dan rambut abu-abunya, mata Tomura bersinar dengan penuh amarah "… _Villain_ "

Dari belakang Tomura, seorang –seekor? Tikus? Yang berpakaian selayaknya Manusia menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa kau tau siapa yang melakukan ini…?"

Tomura menegakkan dirinya dari posisinya yang berlutut di depan reruntuhan "Tidak banyak yang memiliki _Quirk_ yang sejunis dengan milikku" Tomura menarik nafas dalam "…Overhaul" nama yang sudah membuat hidupnya hancur, nama yang selalu dia cari, satu-satunya sosok yang ingin dia bunuh. Nama buronnan dan juga salah satu _Villain_ terkuat yang pernah dia temui.

Beberapa staff dan guru tau betul nama yang di sebutkan oleh Tomura, mata mereka langsung berubah menjadi waspada "Ini adalah deklarasi perang untuk kita, _Hero_ " ucap si tikus –Quirk mutant yang memiliki kepintaran tertinggi, dan juga adalah kepala sekolah U.A, Nedzu. Suara dan nadanya bicara terdengar sangat dingin "Aku rasa kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum perang ini benar-benar di mulai…" Nedzu berbalik dan menatap satu persatu staff yang berkerja di sekolahnya "Sebagai _Hero_ dan juga guru, kita harus melindungi murid dan calon _Hero_ kita!" pada kalimat terakhirnya, Nedzu melirik kearah Tomura –yang mengangguk mengerti, begitu juga dengan beberapa dari staff dan guru.

Mengerti kalau mereka akan berusaha sebesar dan sekuat mungkin untuk membuat para murid dan juga civilian tetap jauh dari tamgan para _Villain_.

' _Ini… hari terburuk yang untuk awal tahun ajaran baru ini…_ ' pikir Nedzu setelah selesai menelpon pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidikki event yang membuat gerbang sekolahnya hancur.


	34. Chapter 33

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Sekali lagi, aku ngarang dan sedikit membelokkan alur dari cerita official(canon)-nya. Mohon di maklumi karena ini hanya Fanfict.**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 033=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

Preparation

Di dalam sebuah Bar kecil yang tersembunyi dan jauh dari keramain, Bar yang elegan, minimalis dan juga memiliki kesan fintage. Bagi _Civillian_ atau manyarakat biasa, ini adalah penampilan Bar ini tergolong normal. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda, adalah 3 sosok pria yang ada di dalam Bar tersebut. 3 pria yang jelas menyeluarkan aura khas _Villain_.

"Giran, bagaimana persiapan yang aku minta?" tanya seorang pria yang tubuhnya terbuat dari kabut berwarna hitam ke-unguan. Matanya memperhatikan pria berambut silver yang menghisap rokoknya dengan cukup lama.

Giran menyeringai, menunjukkan gigi Kuning dan ompong bagian depannya "Seperti yang kau minta" dari dalam jasnya, Giran meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja conter "Data murid dan kurikulum kelas 1 – A. Kurogiri, bayar dengan cara seperti biasa"

Pria dengan tubuh kabut –Kurogiri, mengangguk dan mengambil map yang di berikan Giran. Memastikan isinya, kemudian menyerahkan map tersebut pada pria yang dari tadi diam di sebelah Giran "Anda bisa memeriksanya sendiri, _Sensei_ "

Di sebelah Giran seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, tangan Kirinya menggaruk rambut kritingnya yang berwarna hitam legam dengan highlight sedikit kehijauan, mata hijau kelamnya bergerak cepat –membaca satu persatu profile dari siswa(i) kelas 1 – A. tangannya terhenti saat dia menemukan apa yang dia cari di dalam tumpukan tipis dari data yang ada di tangannya.

 _Midoriya Izuku_

 _Quirk : Blessing (Megumi)_

Satu-satunya data murid yang berbeda, karena memasang 4 foto, masih gadis yang sama, tapi dengan warna rambut, rambut dan bentuk iris mata yang berbeda.

"Ho~ ada apa? Kau tertarik dengan gadis ini?" Giran menyeringai senang saat dia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah rekan kerjanya untuk beberapa decade belakangan ini.

Pria yang tadi di panggil _Sensei_ oleh Kurogiri terkekeh pelan, melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi untuk membaca satu persatu profil murid. Kemudian kembali berhenti saat dia membaca kurikulum kelas 1 – A. Sensei menutup matanya perlahan, lalu membuka mulutnya mengambil nafas pendek sebelum mulai bicara tentang rencana berikutnya pada rekan _kerjanya._

.

Langkahnya terasa berat saat dia memasuki ruang laboratorium, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk melanjutkan _project_ -nya dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari di atas keyboard, mengetikan script, code dan informasi yang baru di dapatnya dari Giran. Selesai dengan proses menginput data, dia mengerimkan copy dari data tersebut kedalam sebuah tabung. Tabung yang memuat project –hasil eksperimennya "Ini hanya permulaan… langkah awal yang sangat besar, dan harus di jalaini dengan sangat hati-hati" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Mata hijaunya memperhatikan setiap lekuk dari kepala dari hasil eksperimennya, kepala tanpa tengkorak, hanya otak yang berwarna pink, mata dan mulut yang jelas mengatakan kalau hasil eksperimennya bukanlah Manusia ' _Aku harus bisa merebut anak ini sebelum terlambat…_ ' matanya mulai menyala hijau terang dalam laboratorium yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya monitor dan cairan dari dalam tabung di depannya ' _…Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Anak itu adalah milikku, Anakku, dan dia HARUS menjadi penerusku_ '

Senyum di bibirnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar "Dia adalah Noumu –tidak, anak yang berhasil aku buat tanpa khawatir dia akan _rusak_ nantinya"

Di dalam tabung, hasil eksperimennya mulai membuat sebuah pergerakkan kecil saat proses penginputan data kedalam otaknya selesai "Bangkitlah Noumu, masih ada beberapa persiapan yang harus kita lakukan"

Salah satu layar dari banyaknya monitor yang tertempel di dinding, sebuah monitor hitam menyala dan menunjukkan sosok Kurogiri " _ **Sensei, persiapan tahap pertama sudah selesai**_ "

"Lanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya"

Kurogiri menganggukkan kepalanya " _ **Di mengerti**_ " layar yang menampilkan Kurogiri kembali mati.

"…Yang aku butuhkan sekarang, hanya perlu bersabar" gumamnya lagi, tapi penuh dengan kepastian di tiap kalimatnya.

.

Alis Izuku berkerut dengan sangat dalam, otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja ayah tirinya katakan "…One for All?"

Toshinori menganggukkan kepalanya "Benar, aku ingin kamu menjadi penerus dari kekuatan ini"

Bibir Izuku makin bergerak turun "Tapi, aku sudah punya _Quirk_ -ku sendiri!" mata sakuranya melirik ke arah sang kakak tiri yang duduk di sebelahnya "Bagaimana dengan Tomu- _nii?_ Aku yakin dia lebih layak menerima –"

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi _Lambang Kedamaian_ " tuntas Tomura membuntuk tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya "Ya, _Quirk_ -ku memang kuat. Ya, aku mungkin layak jadi penerus dari _Quirk_ milik Ayah, Tapi _BIG NO_ karena aku tidak suka menjadi pusat pehatian!" Tomura menahan sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak menggaruk lehernya –salah satu pertanda kalau dia sedang stress atau emotional "Aku sudah cukup mematikan dengan _Quirk_ -ku yang sekarang, lalu? Ditambah dengan One for All? Maaf Izu, tapi sekali lagi, _Big No!_ " dengan jari yang saling bertautan di atas pahanya, Tomura merosotkan setengah dari tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tapi –!"

"Nak" keluhan Izuku di potong oleh Toshinori "Aku tau kamu bingung, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memperpanjang death line yang di berikan Nedzu padaku"

Sudut mata Izuku berkedut pelan saat dia mendengar pernyataan Ayah tirinya "Apa maksudmu dengan death line?"

Toshinori menghela nafasnya "Kamu masih ingat saat kamu menyembuhkan luka di perutku?" kerutan di alis Izuku semakin mendalam, tapi dia tetap mengangguk "Ya, kamu menyembuhkan diriku dari racun mematikan All for One, berkat dirimu, aku tidak muntah darah lagi, dan tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku bisa mati karena terlalu banyak memakai One for All –"

"Papa… tolong, garis besarnya?" Izuku menggenggam lututnya semakin kuat.

Toshinori menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan "Durasiku untuk bisa mengaktifkan One for All tetap memendek, sekarang, aku hanya bisa mempertahankan One for All untuk 3 – 4 jam saja perhari"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Izuku ' _Aku… aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Papa…_ "

 _ **JLEB!**_

" _KYAAAA!_ " Izuku memegangi pinggannya saat di rasakannya kalau tadi ada yang –bukan, Tomura menusuk jari telunjuknya ke pinggang Izuku " _…Nii-san?_ "

Tomura mendengus kesal "Aku mungkin tidak layak mengatakan ini, tapi itu bukan salahmu! Lagi pula, aku yakin kalau ini juga karena factor usia-nya ayah kita yang sudah mencapai setengah-lebih-sedikit abad!" jari yang tadi di buatnya menusuk pinggang Izuku, sekarang menyentil kening Izuku dengan ringan. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya "Terimalah Izuku, aku percaya, kalau dirimu bisa menolong lebih banyak Civillian di luar sana, dengan kombinasi _Quirk-_ mu dan One for All" komentar Tomura membuat hati kecil Izuku semakin di remas erat.

Izuku menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan tatapan tegar dan yakin "Aku bersedia menerima One for All"

" _SEMPURNA!_ " karena Toshinori yang berubah tiba-tiba, T-shirt yang di gunakannya robek dan sabuk jean-nya pun putus. Tapi, tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, Toshi –ehm, All Might mencabut sebuah rambut dari 2 jambul(?) yang berdiri tegak di atas kepalanya "Makan ini!"

Otak Izuku blank seketika, yang dia pahami, hanya sebuah tepukkan pelan di bahu yang di berikan oleh kakak tirinya dan sebuah bisikkan : "Inilah alasan utama kenapa aku menolak One for All" entah dengan nada ngeri atau mengejek.

Tapi Izuku bersumpah, kalau dia akan menendang _alat menuju masa depan_ kakak tirinya nanti.

Menendengnya dengan kekuatan One for All.


	35. Chapter 34

**Sebagai sesama manusia kita harus saling memaaf-kan, jadi maafkan lah diriku yang suka typo di chapter sebelum, sekarang dan ke-depan. Akan aku perbaiki secepatnya (kalau niat).**

 **Sekali lagi, aku ngarang dan sedikit membelokkan alur dari cerita official(canon)-nya. Mohon di maklumi karena ini hanya Fanfict.**

 **DISSCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

-=Chapter 034=-

-My Number & Only ONE-

New Favorite Color's

"…riya"

"…Midoriya"

"Midoriya _-kun_!"

Izuku dibangunkan dari lamunannya, dia hanya berharap kalau dia tidak mulai kebiasan bergumamnya, dengan memberikan senyum kaku dia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya "A –ada perlu apa…? Iida _-kun_?"

Tenya mengerutkan alisnya heran "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Selama pelajaran tadi, sepertinya kamu tidak konsentrasi…" utasnya dengan nada yang jelas terdengar khawatir, Tenya menunggu dengan sabar respon dari Izuku, berharap kalau Izuku memberikan respon yang membuat rasa khawatirnya rutun, tapi Izuku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya –tentu saja dengan senyum yang masih kaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" perlahan Izuku berdiri, pada saat dia mau mencoba untuk berjalan, tubuhnya lemas dan jatuh –

"Oo–to…" ke arah Shoto yang kebetulan ada di belakang Izuku "Midoriya…?" alis Shoto berkedut pelan saat merasakan suhu tubuh Izuku, dengan reflex Shoto meletakkan tangan kanannya di kening Izuku "Kau demam?"

Izuku menggeleng ringan, terlalu malas untuk menyingkirkan tangan dingin yang mengompres keningnya "Bukan… ini.. gimana ya…? Jelasinnya…" masih dengan senyum kakunya ' _Mana bisa aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang latihan dengan kekuatan baru yang di berikan oleh All Might_ ' tanpa sadar, Izuku menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi kanan Shoto "Sebentar lagi musim panas kan?" merasakan sebuah gerakan –anggukkan (mungkin?) pada Shoto, Izuku melanjutkan penjelasannya "Tubuhku melakukan semacam mutasi saat pergantian musim, nanti juga mengerti kok…" dengan perlahan, Izuku mencoba berdiri –tapi berujung gagal, dan lagi-lagi jatuh, kali ini ke depan.

Tapi, bukannya di sambut dengan ciumman hangat dari lantai kelasnya, Izuku merasakan ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang "Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang pemilik lengan yang memeluknya "Iida, biar aku yang membawanya ke reuang kesehatan"

Walau Izuku tidak melihat sosok Tenya, dia bisa menebak kalau Tenya sedang mengangguk sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti robot "Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu All Might- _sensei_ kalau Midoriya- _kun_ tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran praktek hari ini"

Semuanya terasa kabur bagi Izuku, dari percakapan di dalam kelas antara Shoto dan Tenya, kemudian posisi Izuku sekarang, di gendong bridal style oleh Shoto "To –todoroki _-kun!_ Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa jalan sendiri –"

"Orang yang 2 kali hampir pingsan di kelas tidak termasuk dalam golongan _tidak apa-apa_ "

Suara tegas Shoto berhasil membuat Izuku menghentikan protesnya, untung saja lorong sekolah sedang kosong, jadi tidak ada murid yang melihat dirinya di gendong oleh Shoto. Tapi ada rasa canggung yang luar biasa pekat di antara ke duanya, kalau Izuku merasa malu, Shoto malah tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. _Ok_ , dia sedang menolong teman sekelasnya. _Ok,_ dia tulus menolong gadis pink no.2 di kelasnya. Tapi apa yang mendorongnya untuk mau menolong Izuku? Karena dia perempuan? mungkin, tapi juga bukan itu alasannya ' _Sadarlah Shoto, kau masuk UA bukan untuk berteman!_ '

"Todoroki- _kun_ " lamunnan Shoto terhenti mendengar nama keluarganya di panggil "Terima kasih, kamu baik sekali" Izuku memberikan sebuah senyum lembut pada anak laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar ' _…? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku…?_ '

Shoto memaksakan dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau terus manatap mata sakura miliki Izuku "Bukan apa-apa…" tidak cukup dengan rasa bingung yang ada di dalam dirinya, sekarang giliran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat ' _…Flu?_ ' pikirnya dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut.

.

"Permisi… nm? Recovery Girl…?"

"Sepertinya sedang keluar" dengan lembut, Shoto mendudukkan Izuku di atas ranjang terdekat.

"Terima kasih, Todoroki- _kun_ , kamu boleh kembali ke-kelas –"

"Tidak"

Entah yang keberapa kalinya, tapi Izuku sudah di buat sangat bingung dan heran terhadap perilaku Shoto hari ini "He?"

"Aku akan tunggu sampai Recovery Girl kembali" jelas Shoto dengan yakin, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang yang di duduki Izuku.

…dan canggung –lagi.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, setidaknya itu tidak bertahan lama bagi Izuku yang "To –Todoroki- _kun,_ boleh aku tanya tentang _Quirk_ -mu?" Izuku merasa kalau dia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menuturkan pertanyaan tadi, jelas sekali kalau bahasa tubuh Shoto berteriak _don't ask!_

"Kenapa?" Izuku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Shoto "…Kenapa kamu ingin tau?"

Izuku mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Aa… kamu tau _Quirk-_ ku lebih terfokus ke support dan medic kan?" setelah mendapatkan anggukkan singkat Izuku melanjutkan penjelasaanya "Selain itu, aku juga bisa menstabilkan control dari _Quirk_ milik orang lain… cuman 5 menit saja" Izuku mulai memainkan jarinya sebagai penghilang rasa canggung pada dirinya "Aku ingin tau banyak _Quirk_ , jadi kalau dalam saat genting, siapa tau aku bisa membantu!" dengan bangga sebuah senyum ceria mengembang di bibir Izuku ' _Dan siapa tau aku bisa menemukan ide untuk mengendalikan One for All_ '

Melihat senyum di bibir Izuku, Shota mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menghitung dari 1 sampai 10, setelah merasakan kalau detak jantung dan suhu wajahnya normal, Shoto kembali menatap Izuku "Endevor adalah ayahku" Izuku mengangguk, dia tau betul nama _Hero_ tersebut "Dia adalah Hero yang selamanya terjebak di peringkat ke-2 di rangking pahlawan. Sebagai seorang pahlawan, dia dapat membesarkan namanya dengan kerja kerasnya. Itulah kenapa, sang legenda hidup, All Might, adalah salah satu penghalangnya" kerutan di jidat Shoto semakin dalam "Karena dia tidak bisa melampaui All Might, dia membuat sebuah renca baru" sesaat, dia menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi dan menatap lurus ke –Izuku "Kau sudah tahu soal perkawinan _Quirk_ , bukan?"

Seolah ada yang menekan sebuah tombol di dalam kepalanya, Izuku langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini ' _Tetap dengarkan Izuku, ini yang kau minta!_ ' Izuku mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan. Izuku menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayahku membesarkanku untuk melampau All Might…" Shoto menurunkan pandangannya, tidak mau bertatap mata dengan Izuku, tidak mau Izuku melihat wajahnya yang di penuhi kebencian "Aku sudah muak… aku tidak mau kalau hanya dijadikan sebuah alat… di dalam ingatanku, Ibuku selalu menangis…" tanpa sadar, Shoto mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu menutupi luka bakar di wajah sebelah kirinya " _Sisi kirimu itu sangat menjijikkan_ " Shoto menarik nafas dalam "…kata ibuku sambil menyiramkan air panas ke wajahku"

Darah di dalam tubuh Izuku langsung membeku saat Shoto menurunkan tangannya, menampakkan wajah penuh kebencian dan amarah ' _…Bukan… ini, ini tidak baik… kalau begini caranya…_ '

"Karena itu, aku akan menjadi Hero tanpa menggunakan sisi Kiriku"

'… _Todoroki-kun tidak bisa menjadi Hero sejati!_ '

Tanpa pikir panjang, Izuku mengulurkan tangannya, hampir melompat dari ranjang, tapi dia berhasil membingkai wajah Shoto "All Might, adalah ayah tiriku" bisik Izuku, dan kalau di nilai dari reaksi Shoto –yang melebarkan matanya, sudah bisa di pastikan kalau Shoto mendengarkan bisikkannya, sebuah rahasia yang hanya Katsuki dan staff guru yang tau "Tapi bukan itu yang aku ingin katakan!" mata sakuranya tidak goyah, dia tetap membingkai wajah Shoto dengan kedua tanngannya "Aku tidak tau dengan perasaanmu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di keluargamu!" Izuku mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shoto "Tapi hanya satu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang…"

" _Nm…?!_ "

"Todoroki- _kun_ ingin menjadi _Hero_ kan? Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa menjadi _Hero_. Asalkan kamu punya masa depan yang kuat" Izuku memeluk erat Shoto, membenam wajahnya di bahu sebelah kiri Shoto "ini adalah kekuatan **mu** , Quirk- **mu** " perlahan Izuku melepaskan pelukkannya, dan dengan senyum tulus dia memukul dada sebelah kiri Shoto "Jadilah _Hero_ yang dirimy inginkan!" Izuku mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sebuah cengiran ceria.

Di dalam kepala Shoto, sebuah memory lama bangkit, sebuah memory dirinya bersama dengan ibunya. Memory tentang ibunya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Izuku. Shoto harus menelan semua emosi yang meluap di dalam dirinya, mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menitikkan air mata yang mulai terkumpul di sudut matanya.

Cengiran Izuku langsung turun saat bel peringatan kalau makan siang sudah berakhir "Gawat! Selanjutnya pelajaran prakteknya Papa!" Izuku kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mengandeng tangan kiri Shoto tanpa rasa ragu "Ayo kita kekelas! _DASH!_ "

.

Masih dengan ekspresi shock-nya, Shoto berlari dengan tangan kirinya di tarik oleh Izuku.

 _Jadilah Hero yang inginkan!_

Perkataan Izuku masih menggema di dalam otaknya, membuat sebuah memori yang dia pikir, tidak pernah bisa ia ingat. Perlaha, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis ' _Aku di selamatkan…? Oleh seorang gadis…_ ' entah sedah berapa tahun, tapi sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya. Mengganti kecepatan larinya, kali ini giliran Shoto yang lari di depan Izuku dan menariknya "Terima Kasih, Midoriya" ucapnya tulus dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa, sangat ringan.

Izuku kembali memberikan senyum cerianya "Untuk apa? Kita impas! Tentang Endevor, dan tentang All Might!"

Shoto mengangguk setuju "Ada benarnya"

Lari dari Shoto terhenti saat melihat sosok Izuku sekali lagi "Todoroki- _kun?_ "

"Rambut… matamu…?" Shoto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis, gadis yang _menyelamatkannya_. Gadis yang memberikan sebuah kalimat yang selama ini selalu ingin dia dengar ' _Hijau…?_ '

Izuku berkedip beberapa kali "He?" dari sudut matanya, Izuku melihat helai pink yang berubah menjadi hijau gelap dengan perlahan "Aah… sudah aku bilangkan? Setiap pergantian musim, tubuhku akan mengalami semacam mutasi, inilah yang aku maksud!" utasnya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya dan tersenyum lebar –senyum bangga "Keren, kan?"

"Aa…" di dalam dirinya, Shoto memutuskan, kalau hijau dan pink menjadi warna favoritnya yang baru '… _Cantik_ '


End file.
